


Brotherly Basics

by Omazun



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Also taking Requests, Beware for Raphie-boy's ability to centric himself, Cute, Don and Mike are the cutest things whilst Leo and Raph are the sexiest, Don't Judge, Enjoy..., F/M, Gen, Just going with the flow, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Open the gates, Other, Requests, Some Don centric, Some Little Bros being Little Bros, Some Mike centric, Some bad guy Leo, Some bad guy Raphie, Some good guy big bros some good guy little bros, Some real life events, Sorry Not Sorry, You May Cry, no regrets, please, please sir, probs no t-cest but there is humanxhuman fluff and romance, some angsty stuff, yes i enjoy tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Tittle says all, may be 03' may be 12' you'll never know with me XD Uploaded on FF.net as well under the username "UrLastDreamButFirstNightmare"! Also, there is 2k14 and 2k16 fics as well as malexmale (human, not related!) romance/fluff. Enjoy!NOW TAKING REQUESTS!!! OPEN THE GATES SIR, PLEASE, PLEASE! OPEN THA GATES!*Slowly falls to the ground and does a Wonka trick, or I wish... anyways*





	1. Bike Riding

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES FRANCHISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike Riding One-Shot
> 
> Raph and Mikey
> 
> “You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

 

Raph should’ve known not to take the shell cycle out that day. He had this feeling in his gut but he shook it off thinking it was nothing. Ever since he woke up that morning, something told him something was off. But Raph didn’t listen.

  
He began his day simple. Wake up to an annoying little brother throwing a water balloon in his face, chase said little brother around until Leo broke it up, eat breakfast his little brother made, talk with Leo and Don and try not to kill Mikey. A normal day.

 

After breakfast, Raph attended training with his brothers. Now, this was a fun moment of his day, since he was sparring Mikey. He took this opportunity to take out all his anger and boy did he. He didn’t believe it when Mikey told him his ankle hurt. He regrets not listening to him.

 

It was then after patrol, he planned to take his bike out for a ride. He went over practically bouncing in excitement to go riding. He’d found something that took the edge off him. Made him relax and forget about his problems.

 

What he didn’t plan was his annoying little brother.

“Raphie, can I please come with you?” Mikey was basically begging. Raph was curious as to why so suddenly Mikey wanted to join him in a late-night ride.

“What? No. No way in shell, are ya eva comin’ with me!” He snarled at his baby brother.

“Why?! Please Raphie?!?!?! Pretty, pretty _please_? With a cherry on top! And fudge! And even caramel! I’ll even add some sprin-“

“Just shut up! And I made by answer clear; NO!” Raph growled angrily. He was NOT letting his annoying brother go and mess up his bike. Bad enough he was always annoying him. Now he was going to ruin the only thing besides his magazines and punching bag that he truly treasured. No way in shell!

 

Sadly, there was something Raph was weakened by…. The Mikey Puppy Dog Eyes. No one, and Raph meant NO ONE in the mutant household could stand those eyes. Even Splinter.

Groaning loudly, Raph muttered some nice cuss words before going off to grab an extra helmet and some clothes to cover his brother in whilst riding.

Coming back, Raph throw the helmet and clothes at Mikey who caught them easily.

“Really?! I can come?!”

“Yea chucklehead. But just this once, undastood?” Raph said scowling.

“Oh my shell, thank you Raphie! Let’s Go!” His baby brother replied with too much energy for Raph’s liking.

“And what’d I tell ya? Don’t call me that!” He snarled. He threw his hand out and grabbed Mikey’s mask tails to stop his brother.

“Rules. One; I drive. Two; NO MAKING NOISE YA IDIOT! Three; Ya listen to me. I tell ya somethin’ and ya do it. No objections, got that?”  
  
“Yep!” Mikey chirped. Raph growled and ignored his bad feeling. He went over to the shell cycle and climbed on. He froze as Mikey climbed on behind him clumsily, before wrapping his arms around his big brother’s shell.

Rolling his eyes as his little brother nearly tipped the bike. After Mikey steadied himself, Raph explained to his struggling little brother.

“Mikey, ya have ta steady yer weight on tha bike. Don’t just hop on like it’s a car or somethin’.”

“O-okay.” Mikey said as he steadied himself weirdly.

“Got it!” He cheered as he wrapped arms around Raph’s shell, proud of himself.

“Okay, go throw yerself a fuckin’ party. Whoop de doo. Now let’s get movin’!”

Starting up the bike, Raph once again shook off the bad feeling in his gut.

After they’d gotten out to the main streets, Raph felt himself regretting his decision. His little brother was just like a motor. His mouth just kept going a million MPH and never seemed to be stopping either. Mainly because Raph was speeding and Mikey was complaining but Raph found it kind of amusing at first to hear his little brother’s girly screams. Now Mikey kept talking about how cool the streets were on street level zooming by. Now Mikey was getting to ranting about how in some dumb comic the good guy would use his motorcycle (which Mikey described as completely decked out) as a mobile and he’d go around getting bad guys on it. Raph was really beginning to regret bringing him.

 

As they came to an alley way Raph knew always brought trouble, he kicked out the stand and climbed off.

“Mike,” he began, glancing at Mikey, “I’m gonna look in ‘ere for anythin’ excitin’. Wanna come and beat up some street punks with me?”

“Sure!” As ever one to follow, Mikey went with his brother.

 

**_ ~TIMESKIP~ _ **

 

After Mikey and Raph came back, Raph took the liberty of teaching Mikey how to get on the shell cycle. Mikey hurt his ankle in the fight more and Raph managed to ease Mike onto the bike.

“Thanks, Raphie.”

“No problem. Just be more careful ya dork, ya could’ve gotten worse.”

“I know… But I’m okay now!” Mikey sang.

Raph deliberately kicked the stand up and gave a light kick to Mikey’s injured ankle.

“Owww!” He whined.

“Oh, shut up.”

Raph began speeding, something he thought he mastered. Going on the green light, he didn’t see the truck running a red. Maybe it was the extra weight. Or maybe it was the bike not being up to par as he hadn’t tuned it lately. But in this kind of situation, Raph did what he normally did best; a dangerous and cool stunt to avoid an accident. But unfortunately, it didn’t go as expected.

All Raph remembered was the truck coming and Mikey clinging to him, and Raph did what he could to shield his baby brother. He twisted around painfully to wrap himself around Mikey, he didn’t care about the bike or maneuvering anymore; just protecting his baby bro.

All he felt was the sudden impact, and then floating for a while, or feeling like he was floating, then the sharp stab as he hit the ground. Then, he was out.

 

* * *

 

 

Raph gasped awake, struggling for air. He tried sitting up but found himself trapped under… a body?

Mikey.

‘Mikey! Oh shit. Please don’t be dead little brother! Please! Stay alive for me, please.’ He internally begged.

Slowly turning himself to turn his baby brother’s body, he gently moved Mikey onto the ground and studied him.  
Mikey had cuts and bruises all over him, much like Raph, except Raph was still breathing, Mikey looked still enough to be dead.

“No! No…. No… Mikey, Mikey,” He shook Mikey gently seeing if he’d wake up.

“Mikey please, now’s not tha time ta joke ya retard! Get up! Stop goofin’ around!” Raph was beginning to worry now. He shook his little brother a bit more and then tried pressing his ear against Mikey’s plastron.

He searched for a heartbeat.

….

And he found none.

“NO! NO Mikey! You can’t fuckin’ do this! COME BACK YA DORK! QUIT PLAYIN’! Please… GET UP!”

Raph sobbed the last part out. His baby brother was gone. And he was going to try everything to get him back. Thank god that they had ended up in an alley way. But humans could still look for them to try and help them. So Raph dragged Mikey over to the manhole in the back of the alley way and popped the manhole cover off with his sais.

Carefully sliding Mikey down, hoping to not damage him anymore. Climbing next, he covered the manhole. Jumping down, he put Mikey laying straight on his shell.

“Please baby brother…” He sobbed out. He began doing CPR.

_Thump, thump..._

Raph continued pressing down hard on Mikey’s plastron.

Carefully, Raph opened Mikey’s mouth and breathed into his baby brother twice.

He searched for a heartbeat and found nothing.

He pressed 30 more times.

_Breathe, breathe._

_Listen._

_Nothing._

_Thump, thump…_

Raph wasn’t going to quit. Even when his arms and most likely broken ribs were aching and it was past over an hour, he continued doing this in intervals. 30:2. He wasn’t going to stop until his little brother breathed.

 

“C’mon baby brother! Please goofball! Just come back ta me! I’ll never be mean ta ya eva again! I’ll let ya read my magazines and pull as many pranks as ya want ta! Ya just have ta come back…. _Please_.”

Raph stopped and sobbed his heart out. He slowly held Mikey close to him.

“I love ya baby brother…. Please. I know I never say it but…. Please. Just come back! Michelangelo….”

Raph sobbed again holding Mikey closer. Finally, he roared angrily, throwing a sai from his belt straight into the sewer wall, leaving a giant crack there.

But Raph didn’t care. All he cared about was his now dead baby brother.

“Baby…” He whispered as he remembered Sensei saying that he’d call Mikey that as a tot.

His baby.

When he was told that he scoffed and said no way in shell would he have ever said that.

 _‘I know what he meant…’_ , Raph thought weakly. He gave an ironic chuckle.

“I messed up little brother…. So badly.. I miss ya already. Why didn’t I stop ya from comin’? Ya didn’t deserve this ta happen ta ya. I’m so fuckin’ sorry baby..” Raph’s hands were covered in blood. His, but mostly Mikey’s. And he looked down.

Then Raph cried.

 

He tried again.

30 Thumps.

2 Breathes.

Listening.

Repeating.

And then he stopped.

 

And he screamed.

 


	2. Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love You More Oneshot  
> TMNT 2k3  
> (HUMAN AU) Mike x Raph  
> Remember; Raph and Mikey aren’t related. So, no incest, and they are human. Mikey is biologically related to Leo whilst Raph is biologically related to Don but that is all the ties. Different families.   
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TURTLES OR THEIR RECARNATIONS INTO HUMANITY…. Happy?

Michelangelo smiled gently as he got off the phone with his boyfriend, Raphael. He looked in the mirror of the antique shop’s bathroom and let a beaming smile come across his freckled and clean baby face, which he proudly still had at barley 19 years old. His baby blue eyes made him seem even younger, some people still thought he was 15 or 16 because of his shortness and all his facial features combined.

That’s why people often thought it was a mystery he got with a guy like Raphael. (For the people that could understand Gay love, _some_ people just couldn’t accept it.)

Raph was 20 and tall and muscled, like Mikey’s older brother Leo. Raph had fairly dark skin, more like a natural tan, whilst Mikey was so pale, he used to play the sick card in school and the teachers would believe it. Raph had dark chocolate brown hair and electric amber eyes. They often got looks together, even if people thought they were just friends. Sometimes, this made Mikey doubt his worth, but Raph brought it right back up again.

Mikey left the bathroom and went to tell April working behind the counter while he went to take the ‘ _emergency’_ phone call, he was back on the clock. Speaking of a clock, Mikey glanced up at the clock that say right outside the restrooms, above the doors actually.

 _‘It’s almost 2…’_ he thought anxiously. At 2, he took his self-proclaimed break and considering both Raph and him worked the typical 9 to 5 jobs, they were almost on the same clock. They both really worked 8 to 6, but still.

When 2 o’clock hit, Mikey pulling out his cash and making his way out to go across the street. He thought about telling April about his quick run to the coffee shop, but decided she’d figure it out. April O’Neil was a nice, 25 years old woman who was a great family friend of Mikey’s family. The minute she found out Mikey was interested in a job, she told Mikey she’d hire him. Mikey kept telling her she didn’t have to, since that’d be sharing the pay off the little shop gave and since he has always been so good at keeping up with it herself, it wasn’t like he was of needed assistance.

But April kept at it, especially since even Mikey knew, it was difficult to find a job in New York City. And Mikey finally agreed, and overtime, there was enough pay for both April and Mikey to pay their bills.

Raph would occasionally come and help when needed, he was pretty close with April as well.

“One large coke please! Oh, do you have any coffee?” He ordered at the fast food place.

“We have plain black, vanilla flavored, and pumpkin spice.”

“Pumpkin spice please.” He knew April loved this season, not because of Halloween, but because of pumpkin spice. She loved it to death and everyone knew pumpkin spice flavored drinks/foods, were basically non-existent until Halloween time came around.

“Large, medium, or small?”

“Large.”

“Iced or hot?”

“Hot.”

As Mikey handed some cash to the cashier, he thought about how April would practically coddle the large pumpkin spice hot coffee with love and then “excuse” herself, only to sneak away and sip it within her warm comforter and watch some television. He smiled (a bit too widely in public, yeah he earned some looks) at the thought, she really loved pumpkin.

“Here ya go.” Mikey snapped up quickly then grabbed the drinks in both hands, smiled, and politely said thanks and goodbye to the guy before getting back.

And as predicted, April did just what Mikey had thought.

Mikey was now on the drive home. He had gotten in his old, beat down car as that was what he could afford, and made his way home.

Ring. Ring. Ri- “H-hey Raph.” Mikey yawned. He was pretty beat from dealing with a bunch of old woman, asking him about historical facts on each artifact. He cursed the fact that April was technically the shop owner and his boss, giving her all rights to sneak away with that damned pumpkin spice coffee and enjoy her time upstairs.

“’Sup babe. Look, I’m in a bit of a jam. I ain’t comin’ home too early.” Raph seemed dead too.

“Neither am I. I think we’re caught up in the same jam, think if I stuck up my thumb, you’d see it? We could, like totally cut off some guys and just chat from one car to another!” Mikey joked lazily.

A soft laugh came from the other side of the phone.

“That’d be fuckin’ nice honestly. I need ta get some shit out.”

“Shit away.”

Raph continued to vent to Mikey, both on speaker phone with all windows down. It was funny, if you put their cars side by side, you’d see the same behavior. All windows down (considering the AC didn’t work in either), both each other on speaker, and a lazy arm hanging out the window with the other barley even shifting the wheel; and all without care of who heard or saw.

“Damn bastard thought it’d be funny ta try that shit!” Raph growled.

“Ignore him, he’s a jerk. Don’t let him lead you on Raphie.”

“Ya day was slow, huh?”

“Yep, nothing exciting except for seeing April with pumpkin spice.”

Both laughed at that, everyone knew how April was with pumpkin spice; Don, Leo, even Mikey’s father knew of it.

“Well, I’ll let cha get back ta drivin’.”

“Awe...” He playfully whined, and even though Raph didn’t see it, he could _feel_ Mikey pouting and sticking his bottom lip out teasingly.

“I know babe, but there’s a cop nearby an’ I don’t want no damn hassle. Then it’ll take longa ta get ta ya.”

“Alright, but I’ll be waiting.”  
“Betta be. Love ya, bye.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Mikey found himself drowning in silence again, as well as continuously yawning.

When Mikey got to their small apartment block and parked his car, he saw Raph’s right there next to him. He smirked to himself and got upstairs.

Mikey frowned when he unlocked the door to his apartment and found all the lights off, only to nearly scream when someone grabbed him and then feel a familiar kiss on his lips.

“Miss me?” Came a deep voice, the whisper mumbled right against his lips.

Mikey couldn’t help but let Raph’s deep voice make him kiss back. He’d scold him for scaring him later.

This later turned into a full, 15 minutes make out session. Kissing, groping, nudging, even moaning. But no real activity. It wasn’t their fault, they’ve been so caught up in their jobs, they haven’t spent much time with each other lately. Now, all they wanted to do was feel each other, no real pleasure, just feeling. They’d get to that later.

“I missed you.” Mikey whispered back, looking up into Raph’s eyes. They were right up against each other, with Mikey’s back pressed up against a wall.

“I bet I missed ya more.”

“Impossible Raphie.”

“Wanna bet?” This little devious challenge turned into them locking lips and fighting a tongue war, the entire time their hands were busy exploring each other.

A cheeky butt grab from Mikey caught Raph’s attention, leading Mikey to gain control.

 _‘Damn cheater.’_ The look Raph sent him was straight up playful, but still vengeful.

“Raph!” Mikey broke when Raph rubbed his erected area against Mikey’s.

“You wanted to play this game Mike.” Raph murmured lustfully.

“Maybe I did, Maybe I didn’t.” He said trying to play innocent.

Finally, after many sessions, tongue wars, exploring, and teasing banter (all in pitch black darkness, since they were too ‘busy’ to turn the lights on), they did what they had set out to do tonight.

“Nuh uh. No horror.”

“What why?”  
“Because tanight I want some sex. When ya watch a horror movie, ya always get too scared.”

“Awe c’mon babe, that means you get to hold me and cuddle me! I swear, I won’t get too scared.”

“ _Don’t_ call be babe, _babe_.”

“ _Please_ , baby?”

Raph sighed and put in the horror flick. He really wanted both sex and cuddling tonight.

“Fine, but we’re having, in tha dark, sex tanight! No gettin’ out of it either.”

“M’kay, cool by me.”

Raph huffed at the submissive answer but snuggled on the coach with his lover. Raph loved being the big spoon and held Mikey with passion that only came truthfully.

“Man, I love ya.” Raph whispered half way through the movie.  
“I love you more.”

“Can’t happen.”

“It can.” He countered, both chuckled at themselves and cuddled more.

“I’m glad I chose ya.” Raph mumbled lovingly. Mikey’s eyes widen when he connected the seemingly random words.

Raph and Don’s parents weren’t exactly supportive of Mikey and Raph’s relationship. More so, Raph’s father. Their parents were the American parents. Which also meant they weren’t too fond of Don either, which Mikey knew from meeting Raph’s parents. In Raph’s family, it was all about athletics and being normal, Don was weaker than most despite the fact he was super smart, and whilst Raph was the family pride… Well, once they found out about ‘them’, they banned Raph from their home. Don told their parents that by banning Raph, he’d ban him as well, and their parents happily agreed.

Mikey knew that had been a hard time in Raph’s life. He remembered telling Raph he didn’t have to risk his family’s bonds for him. That it was okay and he could drop him if he needed, but Raph wouldn’t.

“You shouldn’t have.”  He whispered, tears pooling in his baby blues. He couldn’t help it, he felt like a horrible person, let alone boyfriend. He felt like a _homewrecker_.

Raph didn’t say anything, scaring Mikey for a minute before he heard, “There isn’t a day that goes by, that makes me take back my choice.” His voice rumbled his chest deeply, making Mikey snuggle deeper into him.

“If I hadn’t chosen ya, I don’t know what I’d have done babe. Don’t ever say I made tha wrong choice; there’s a lo’ of things I ain’t proud of, but that decision is my best one yet. Know that, ‘kay?”

“Okay. I love you so much.”

“I’ll always love ya more. So much more.”


	3. Mix Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mix Tape One Shot  
> Raph and Mikey, (Some) Leo  
> 2003 Version  
> “Enjoy the little things in life. Because one day you’ll look back, and realize they’re the big things.”   
> -?

****

Raph was having a _horrible_ day. The argument with Leo had escalated past what it should’ve been. Excuse Raph if he didn’t like being bossed around! Leo wasn’t his “leader” and sure as hell didn’t deserve to be. He was pretending to be a leader because he was a Master Splinter suck up.

Splinter Jr.

Splinter’s Shadow.

Teacher’s Pet.

It was just pure yelling and snarling at first. Then it got…. deep. Raph was used to it, but then…

Leo said something that made Raph’s blood run cold.

_Raph got in Leo’s face._

_“At least I actually did somethin’ Leo! That kid was gettin’ robbed! We couldn’t jus’ stand there! What if that’d been one of us?! Would ya let someone hold a gun directly at us and not help because it was ‘a danger’ to the others?! We’re here ta protect people Leo! And you’re doing a shitty job at it!” He hissed._

_Things were getting heated here, so Don and Mike being as ever the peaceful ones left for Don’s lab where Don would always distract Mikey from the constant arguments. Mike hated them and Don did too. They did what they could to block it out together._

_As for the older two of the Hamato brothers, they had got deep into the fight. There had been a kid around their age getting robbed by two PD’s in an alley way. The kid had to handguns aiming at him and whilst Leo wanted to plan, Raph wanted to charge in before the kid could get shot. Raph charged down anyway, into the danger of loaded guns. Don and Mike had gone with him and Mikey would’ve nearly gotten completely shot if it wasn’t for Leo jumping in last second; saving Mike’s life. His bicep was grazed badly, taking nearly a chunk of Mike’s outer bicep as it was a clean shot, but Mike was okay. There was a lot of blood and he nearly passed out several times on the way back to the lair. Don said his arm would heal but he’d have a heck of a scar._

_Hence why Leo was angry._

_“I’m just trying to protect our family Raph! I know you can’t care less about what would happen to any of us, but I do! I just want to do what’s right for this team, this family!” Leo growled angrily._

_“Not just what I want. That’s all you think about; me, me, me, me! Maybe learn some self-control, then tell me about being a ‘good big brother’ or a ‘good leader’! Because I’m not trying to pretend, you are! Thinking you can protect anyone when you can’t even protect your team! Your brother!_

_Look at Mikey, Raphael! Look at his arm! If that’s taking care of this family and being a leader, I’d hate to see you actually protect someone for once!” Leo growled low. Then he realized what he’d said. He’s eyes grew wide with shock._

_“R-raph…. I-I didn’t mean it like that… I-“_

_“Save it Leo, I get tha point!” Raph growled, but Leo could see his tears in his eyes. How they started flowing even whilst Raph had been blinking hard, trying to shake the tears away._

_Tears were just as stubborn as the hot head and the tears won._

_Raph turned away angrily and walked away to his room, Leo standing in shock behind him; realizing the damage he’d done._

Raph sat on the edge of his bed. Tears were streaming freely now.

‘My fault… He’s right. How can I protect anyone if I’m lettin’ my own little brotha get hurt!’

Raph slowly wiped tears from his red eyes. Looking up on his shelf, he saw something that always reminded him of a time when things were simpler. And even then, things never really change.

It was a mixtape. It had bright orange masking tape around it’s borders and edges (quite messily, but it always found a way to fit in the cassette player, how? Raph will never know…)

That little mixtape represented Raph’s 13th birthday. His favorite one to be exact.

_“Raphie!” A twelve-year-old Mikey ran up to his older brother. He still had to wait nine more months before he turned thirteen. Unfair._

_“Look! Look! I know it’s not the best b-day present…” He then trailed off, looking down at his feet._

_‘_ What if he doesn’t like it?! I mean, Leo got him like TWO cool presents! That ninja’s magazine that he couldn’t have until his big 13th and that wrestling DVD bundle! And Don improved his punching bag and made it cooler and tougher, he even gave Raphie that specially made boxing wrap! The one that’s supposed to stop his knuckles from bleeding. Last year he made Raphie his own cassette player! Like the one I found when I was waay younger! I love that thing. Wait, where was I again?

…

Oh Yeah! What do I have beside some lame drawing and a dumb mixtape?’

_“Mikey?” Raph raised an eyebrow to his baby brother._

_“Y-yeah?” he asked, gulping._

_“Ya wanted ta show me somethin’?” He reminded the younger brother._

_“H-here.” He slowly showed what was behind his back._

_In one hand was a special mixtape that Mikey had specially made for Raph. The other held a extremely well drawn picture. It looked like a master piece. It was drawn on a white paper with a damp part at the corner, due to the fact it was extremely hard to find clean paper in the sewers, and the drawing was of Raph riding a motorcycle. He was looking slightly older and Mikey tried his hardest to make Raph look just as badass as the bike he was riding. It was on a lone street with one street lamp on, right above Raph and his motorcycle. There was only old, abandoned, Brooklyn apartments around him and the rain and dark clouds were shockingly realistic._

_“I know it’s not the best… I tried. I really did! I know it’s not as cool or fancy as what everyone else got you! I just thought you’d like the mixtape because you never use your player anymore! I thought you just don’t use it because you don’t have music, so I gave you some. And I know the drawing is something a kindergartner would do for their brother but I just- got- well I-“ He stammered when Raph grabbed Mikey by his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He ignored the smirks from his other brothers and the heartwarming smile from his Sensei._

_He’d get payback later._

_“Thanks Mike. The picture is freakin’ awesome by the way. And as for the mixtape? Don’t sweat it too much, it can’t be that bad.” He finished, trying to hide the blush covering his green cheeks._

_“Raphie, really? You’re not kidding? At all!?”_

_“Of course, I ain’t ya idiot. And what’ve I told ya ‘bout calling me that?” He growled out, but the smirk on his face said more to Mikey then words could. And Raph knew it._

Raph gave a sad smile as he looked at it.

Later that day, Mikey gave Raph an anonymous “surprise” hug. And in the back of the drawing was a note saying in giant, bold orange and green bubble letters, _“Ur My Hero! Happy B-Day Raphie-Boy!”._ Raph didn’t realize it until three days after his birthday, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Not that he’d tell anybody.

Raph slowly got up and went to his makeshift drawer. He grabbed out of the bottom on the drawing, kept in mint condition, courtesy of Raphael.

Not that he’d admit.

He smiled wider.

Then his smile dropped.

 _‘Goofball’s always gotta follow me. Why? Leo’s a much betta role model, even Don. But me? What’d I do ta get his worship like this?’_ He thought sadly. But he was also grateful. Mikey’s the one that’d make him feel important. Useful. Mikey made him feel like he had a purpose.

Frowning, Raph took the orange mixtape. It was pretty good considering the fact that it was made by a twelve year old with only Don’s small, barley functioning laptop. Even though Don was still a genius at the time, he decided to give his old makeshift laptop from when he was eight to Mikey since Mikey would be allowed to damage it all he wanted. Don kept handing off old models to his brothers everything he evented a new, better one for himself to do genius work on.

He then got out his nearly dust covered Cassette player and popped in the tape. He got his headphones and began listening to it. Nodding his head to the beat, he smiled softly. This is what made him feel good at times like this. When he felt like everyone was against him, especially the way Leo degraded him at being a good brother just now.

It reminded him that Mikey still thought of him as that. A good brother. A good protector. And the fact that he put never ending trust into Raph both scared Raph and made him feel good.

_He had to be doing something right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I was trying so hard not to put Leo as a bad guy but this is where my imagination took me. I just feel like Raph and Leo play “good cop” and “bad cop” as big brothers. Raph (2003) is “good cop”, I feel like he spoils Mike and Don the most. Idk y I just think he’d cave in to them as they’re his baby brothers. Leo (2003) would be “bad cop” I think. Just because he’s naturally stricter. Leo is like the parental figure whilst Raph is a big brother (You: Well no duh -_-).  
> As for 2012 I think it’s reversed.  
> Raph(2012) plays “bad cop” because he always seems to be the negative and always lays out the worst case scenario. He seems to be the most aware in terms of who and who not to trust. He just seems less caring then Leo and he only actually cares when there’s blood or injury. Nothing else. Leo(2012) is “good cop” because;
> 
> 1\. He always falls for Mikey puppy dog eyes and is way less commanding or leader like in the first and second season.(though there is a LOT more improvement of leadership in the second season) All his brothers in the first season practically ignored his orders. Whilst the ’03 Leo had all of their attention with one hand signal. Damn! 2003 Leo beat 2012 Leo by a long shot XD
> 
> 2\. He seems to cave in way easier than Raph and would let them have their freedom more than Raph would.
> 
> Again, this is just my opinion. 
> 
> Also, as for Mikey being 9 months younger than Raph. I’ll briefly explain. I’m thinking about making a headcanon book XD  
> Anyway. I feel like the brothers are separated in months since they can’t find out their real hatching date. I think Don probably test them and their DNA and found out the brothers are hatched by months (whether this is true or not they don’t know all they know is they’re blood related). Whether this is self-proclaimed (as in they assigned their own days) or it’s something that can be truly found out, I don’t know.  
> I think this is how the birthdays would be:  
> Leo – January 11th (Capricorn)  
> Raph – March 30th (Aries)  
> Don – May 24th (Gemini)   
> Mike – December 4th (Sagittarius)   
> Yes, I based their birthdays by zodiac signs. 0-o o-0  
> Don’t judge me.   
> Also, sorry for being so late on updates. I’ve been real busy.
> 
> Anyway, if you see any flaws in these canons, let me know so I can find a way to prove it right >:D I love finding out loops in my plots, honest :) It makes my brain think.


	4. What They Don't Understand, What They Can't Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What They Don’t Understand, What They Can’t Conquer  
> “People fear what they can’t understand, and hate what they can’t conquer.”  
> -Andrew Smith  
> TMNT 2k14/2k16 - Leo and Mikey  
> Part One-What They Can’t Conquer  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJA TURTLES OR THEIR AMAZING BROTHERLY FLUFFYNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this mini-arc will be between Don and Raph, but with the same concept. Not same reason, but same brother needs brother moment.
> 
> Also, I believe the ages in 2k14/2k16 universes are…  
> Mikey – 14  
> Don – 15  
> Raph and Leo – 16   
> Mikey just looks too small and Don I just want to be younger XD I would put Leo down as 17 but that could be a stretch considering (I think) Leo is shorter than Raph (Woah Raphie, growth spurts change everything don’t they?)  
> Hope you enjoyed!

“Mikey? What’re you doing up this late?” Leo’s voice, though loud enough and clear (since Splinter wasn’t asleep anyways and Raph and Don were never getting up), it barley reached the youngest turtle brother.

“Mikey.” Leo’s voice became soft and concerned when he saw what his brother was watching on the internet.

**‘Raw footage: Teens' final moments on South Korean ferry – YouTube’**

“Mikey, you shouldn’t be seeing this.” He immediately tried turning his innocent little brother’s eyes away from the laptop screen, but Mikey wasn’t budging. That’s when Leo saw tears in Mikey’s eyes.

“W-why…” Mikey trailed off, his baby brother’s voice was cracking with each word.

“Why would someone leave a bunch of kids, n-no older than…than us… to-to drown?” Mikey’s voice broke the normally stoic leaders heart.

Leo sighed, heart torn, and sat next to his baby brother. He pulled him into a tight hug and shut the laptop down.

“Mikey… sometimes people just don’t have humanity. The people that left those kids, left them to sink, they were just afraid and too panicked to even consider those kids. They were selfish.”

Mikey let a small sob out and Leo just squeezed tighter.

“W-why? Those kids had families, Leo; families! Like if we went on that and didn’t come back to papa! It’s not fair! Why would s-someone do that?” Mikey said this all through the hiccups. His voice was mumbled due to being buried in Leo’s plastron.

“I don’t know exactly why ototo. I think- I think it’s because people hate what they can’t conquer. They couldn’t stop the ship from sinking, so they were afraid and angry and took it out on those kids; only thinking for themselves.” He said, trying to soothe his baby brother by rocking him.

“Leo, how do we stop it?” Mikey’s voice was so hopeful, as if thinking Leo had a plan. A plan that could stop all bad and evil in the world, a plan that could stop selfish people and greed, stop anger and fear and death. Oh, how Leo wished.

“There are just some bad in the world baby brother. Some bad we can’t stop. Some bad that’ll always be there. I wish we could stop all this from happening, I wish. But we can’t stop everything. Do you understand?”

“So, so we can’t stop it? So wh-why are we trying?” The way Mikey said it, chilled Leo to the bone. His voice was cold and quiet.

“Ototo.” Leo grabbed Mikey’s chin and lifted it up to face him. “Never give up. Yes, there will always be bad. But there will also always be good. And I assure you, there will always be more good than bad. It’s only because we, as living beings for humans and mutants, tend to see only the bad things, and ignore the good things. But you’re different Mikey, you’ve always seen the good side. You need to keep seeing that side. Promise me?”

Mikey digested what his brother said and Leo didn’t push, he saw the contemplating look they all knew so well.

“I Promise.”

“Good. Now,” Leo took the laptop from Mikey, swearing in the back of his mind to talk to Don about banning certain YouTube searches,” Let’s get to bed okay? Training’s going to start in a couple of hours.”

The terrified look that crossed Mikey’s face told Leo enough.

“Want to sleep with me ototo?”

“Please Ani …” Mikey wasn’t the bravest turtle, but Mikey hasn’t looked at Leo with such fear of sleeping in such awhile, it broke a bit of him inside. Mikey was so damn innocent. He was only 14, it was bad enough they did what they did every night, but now this? Seriously, YouTube was banned from now on, on that damned computer.

“Of course. I’d never say no Mikey, you know that.”

As Mikey and Leo curled up in Leo’s bed, Leo couldn’t help but watch Mikey’s innocent face. Mikey was curled into his plastron, obviously trying to ignore the disturbing thought of kids being left to drown, and being naively unaware of the fact that they were slowly sinking and going to drown; **die**. Leo had seen the video before, it made him disgusted that someone would do that. The pleas of those children… If it made him hurt this bad, he couldn’t imagine what Mikey was feeling.

“I love you ototo. Don’t forget our promise okay?”

“I love you too Ani. And, I promise.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. What They Don't Understand, What They Can't Conquer P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two – What They Can’t Understand  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJA TURTLES OR THEIR AMAZING BROTHERLY FLUFFYNESS  
> “People fear what they can’t understand, and hate what they can’t conquer.”  
> -Andrew Smith  
> TMNT 2k14/2k16 – Don and Raph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These both hurt me hard (of course slavery hurts everyone, or it should at least make you lose at least a bit of faith in humanity) and the Ferry incident got me so disturbed, I couldn’t sleep for 4 days. I really couldn’t, it shook me up too much. I couldn’t stop thinking about it since my worst fear is being with people and turning around to them being gone only to find out I’ve been abandoned.   
> (Tmi Ik)

Don tried to keep his sniffling quiet. Why was he so worked up about this?

“Don?”

‘ _Damnit_.’ He thought, belittling himself.

“Don, what’s wrong bro?” Raph stood concerned in the Lab entrance, his eyes sweeping over anything physical on Don, also trying to read his younger brother.

“Don…” He was losing his patience. There was not a (at least new anyways) scratch or dent on him, nor was anything in the area standing out.

“I-I’m fine.” He stammered lamely.

He scoffed. “Sure.”

“Please Raphie, I’m fine.” He sniffed, fixing his glasses and shifting in his chair.

“Well, I ain’t leavin’ ‘till I know what’s got ya upset.” Raph said stubbornly. He continued to stare at Don and smirked as he watched Don slowly break by shifting, moving around, flickering eyes back and forth, etc.

“Fine! I was- was watching…” He mumbled the rest.

“What? Don, I can’t hear ya bro if ya ain’t speakin’ up.” He growled, not much more patience left.

“I said I was watching a video!” Don snapped lightly.

“It was about, about African American humans, or more like all colored humans...” Don seemed nervous but Raph was still deadpanning. Don figured as much, none of them had to learn from Master Splinter about history in America. Only Japanese history, and even then, it was limited. So naturally, Raph didn’t really know about slavery, none of the brothers did for that matter.

“Yeah?”

“And-and how people used to sell and beat and use them like slaves way back in history.” He finished meekly.

To Don’s surprise, Raph just sighed.

“Wait, do you already-“

“Leo and me… we both did our fair share of searchin’. Remember when Leo and I got along? We used ta find books an’ stuff about it. We were shocked too, but learned ta except it. It’s history now little brother, it’s done wit.” His Brooklyn accent was heavy with sorrow and nostalgia.

_‘Now I seem dumber.’_

“Is that what ya were snifflin’ ‘bout? Slavery?”

“Ma-maybe…” Don kept his head down in embarrassment and his green cheeks were pink now. He twiddled with his fingers as Raph approached him.

“Don, it ain’t nuthin’ ta be ashamed ‘bout. Yer just more sensitive ta that stuff. It’s fine bro. In a way, they were kinda just like us.” It was rare Raph mused, but when he did, he normally was great at connecting the dots right back to the source. Mikey sometimes would joke about how he could be a detective if he could.

“How?” Don was about to wipe the fresh tears away but Raph had crouched down at Don’s eye level and done it for him.

“People fear what they don’t undastand right? Just like us, no one could undastand why they were a different color. Same thing wit us. Just, ‘tis more than just a skin color.” He finished smirking.

“A-and like how people didn’t think of them as equals because of it, just like us.” Don’s lisp came more pronounced with each word as he struggled to recompose himself. How could people do that.

“Yeah.” Raph looked over to Don’s laptop and realized what he’d been doing. On the screen was a YouTube video with a paused screen showing dark skinned men in crummy clothes being spraying by policemen with water houses. He cringed, knowing that in one book, it explained that high pressure water could feel like getting blasted or shot.

Raph forcefully, but not too much to break the damned thing, slammed the laptop shut.

“Yer sleeping, now.”

“Bu-“

“No objections Brainiac. Sleep, now.” Don sighed as Raph grabbed him in a headlock before shoving him out of the lab.

“Hey,” He said gently, seeing Don’s saddened face, “Yer sleepin’ wit me tanight.” He knew Don was thinking about the unpleasant images again.

“Thanks.”

“No problem little brotha. Just next time, don’t go round lookin’ up that crap. Ain’t no time ta live in tha past, right?”

“Right.”

Raph held him younger brother tighter than he ever had before that night. He’d be damned if anything else humans did wrong reached his little brother again. He held him tighter, as if to protect him from the world. And Don did nothing but sleep, his brother’s tight embrace letting him know he was safe and that it was all just really in the past.

 

* * *

 

Raph and Leo shared glances, since they’d woken up first, they had decided to share to each other their last night stories, and they both came up with the same solution to their problem.

“We’re banning them from YouTube.”  
“Tha internet in general.”

“Yep.”


	6. I Understand (I'm Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Understand (I’m Sorry) One-shot (#7)  
> TMNT 2k3 – Leo and Mikey  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T OWN TURTLES, SERIOUSLY, JUST THREE DOGS AND A CAT, NO TURTLES!

Mikey frowned as he saw his big brother push himself harder while training from the doorway to the Dojo. Leo looked almost ready to collapse but didn’t slow.

‘ _Leo…’_ , he thought weakly.

“Mikey… what do you want?” Leo said, his voice clear cut but obviously tired.

“I want you to stop.” Mikey said gently, hoping to coax him to at least a meal.

“Well, I can’t. I failed. We all got injured Mikey! You need to understand that I have a responsibility! To protect this team, this family!” Ever since the fight with Shredder, Leo’s been going 0 to 100 really quick. It’s been getting Raph irked, Don worried, and Mikey saddened. Even Splinter’s worried.

“Leo, c’mon. Pushing yourself to the brink of collapsing into going to help or protect us. Stop.” Mikey tried being gentle one last time before he went off.

He softly put a hand on Leo’s shoulder, hoping that’ll snap him out of it.

“Mikey, not now!” Leo growled as he shoved Mikey’s hand away and continued.

‘ _Fine then, let’s play hardball.’_ Mikey angrily thought.

Mikey lunged at Leo and tackled him down with such speed, the leader couldn’t move especially with how tired he’d been.

“This has- to- stop!” Mikey growled while pinning down his older brother on the dojo floor. He looked dead in Leo’s eyes and yelled, “Why are you trying to kill yourself!? Huh!? Why don’t you just stop!?” He half yelled and half pleaded. They were all, even Raph, were worried.

“You don’t understand Michelangelo! You’ll never understand! You don’t have to worry! About responsibilities, about being a leader! You don’t have to be perfect! You don’t know what it’s like when it feels like everyone is constantly waiting for you to- never mind. You will never understand.” He started loud, but it came to barley getting his words out.

‘ _I’ll never understand… funny.’_ Mikey thought, his eyes stung a bit but he kept the tears at bay. He turned his sorrow into angry for a minute. Then went emotionless, all the while Leo was glaring at him with anger, frustration, and confusion. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out his brother’s emotions.

“Waiting for you to just screw up? Yeah. I’ll never understand.” Mikey said coldly as he got off Leo and stood. His eyes were now cold and plain, like his voice. He stood still.

Finally, Mikey brought his mask back to surface, his happy mask.

“Yeah, you are right bro! But look, even if I don’t understand, stop. Okay? You’re scaring all of us. Please.” He tried pleaded again. This confused Leo, first Mike was sad, then angry, then cold and bitter, now he was happy? Then he went straight back to pleading?

“Mikey… I-“Leo stopped himself. Afraid to set off the emotions again.

“Okay. I’ll stop.” He succumbed, his mind too busy swarming to actually train anymore. And he was realizing just how tired and sore he was now.

“Great! Kick up on the coach and I’ll get you something to eat, then you’ll sleep. Whether you like it or not! Hey, this is kinda fun! I’m the big brother now, ha!” He laughed before leaving a confused Leo in the dojo.

Once in the kitchen, Mikey let the mask fall away.

Tears slipped as he thought, ‘ _I’ll never get it, right? To be perfect. That’s all he wants from me… All they want from me, all I want from myself.’_ He thought bitterly then sadly.

He let a small sob escape then chided himself, _‘Stop! You’re such a baby! No wonder you can’t be like them. You cry over some dumb words that were said from anger. You deserve to be the idiot. No wonder you’re a mistake.’_. Mikey couldn’t take it, he found himself crying in the kitchen. He didn’t see Leo watching from the doorway.

When Mikey began getting stuff out, Leo took this chance to show himself.

“Mikey. What’s wrong with you? Why were you crying?” He said, grabbing Mikey’s shoulder to turn him around.

“Nothing bro! Everything’s good! Just cutting some onions. I’m hyper sensitive to them ya know!” He tried joking. But his eyes were too red, his smile didn’t reach his eyes like normal, there was no sparkle in those blue eyes (in fact they looked dead), and Mikey’s eyes had dark circles under them. He looked like shell.

“Mike… you don’t even have onions out. There isn’t even a cutting board and knife. And stop trying to give me the happy act; I saw you crying.” He said seriously.

“I- Leo, just drop it, ‘kay?” Mikey kept his smile, but his eyes got colder if possible, his frame went statue still, and he attempted to pull away from Leo; thankfully Leo had a strong grip.

“Was- was it because of what I said? Look Mikey, I didn’t mean it. It’s not like you don’t contribute! You have your own responsibilities, okay?” Leo tried, thinking that’s was Mikey was upset.

Before Mikey could stop himself, his eyes got darker, his smile dropped like a weight, and he growled out, “Yeah? Name one. Just.one.” Mikey’s voice was bitter and sounded like he was challenging Leo. Leo couldn’t help but become stuck. Mikey did stuff for them, but at the same time, they were all smaller stuff. Stuff Mikey would probably take the wrong way even though his little things went a long way.

After too many minutes of silence, Mikey gave a dark and emotionless laugh. “My point. Now go away. I need to cook; the other’s will be back from the junkyard soon.” He voice was attempting to get back to a joking tone, but his face staying dark and cold.

“No, what is this about?” Leo pressed further. He wasn’t going to leave until he knew.  


“Ya wanna know?” Mikey asked his tone having gone soft and full of pain.

“Yes.” His voice was short and pleading, but enough to press Mikey forward.

“You’re not the only one who wants to be perfect. And constantly feels like they aren’t enough. To feel like everyone’s just waiting for you to screw up.” Mikey’s voice broke a bit, before he stormed off into his room. This left Leo alone in the cold kitchen.

Leo’s eyes got a bit watery and he wanted to go after Mikey, but felt like it was better to give him space and give himself some time to think about their little dispute.

He began mechanically cleaning whilst ruminating about Mikey’s words.

Tears slipped out and his hand went weak and dropped the milk carton he was putting away. He didn’t care that the milk spilt all over the floor and his plastron, legs, and feet.

‘ _Mike, I’m sorry…’_ he realized what his brother meant. _‘I understand and I’m sorry.’_ He repeated this to himself as he realized that his little brother understood. _‘I’m so selfish…’_ Leo thought as he fought a sob. He realized the thing his brother wanted to say, wanted to hear. He realized his brother’s pain was just like his. He faced the reality in the dead silent lair.

‘ _I understand and I’m sorry.”_

 

Mikey slammed his door and put his shell to the door. Tears slipped as he cried into his arms which rested on his knees. He curled up more and sobbed harder.

‘ _I understand Leo. I understand.’_ He thought choking on his own sobs as he thought about how his brother was so blissfully unaware of his own inner-turmoil. He tried consoling himself by screaming the words he wanted to say out loud in his head.

‘ _I understand.’_


	7. I Let Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Let Go (#8)  
> TMNT 2k3: Mikey and Leo, Raph, and Don  
> Disclaimer: I honestly don’t own turtles. I’ve never even had one before. I’ve had it rough. (Jk, please no triggers)

It wasn’t often Mikey got angry. It wasn’t often he fought with anyone in the Lair truthfully. Mikey was peaceful; he was annoying as shell, yes. But he never did harmful pranks and we couldn’t ever get Mikey, no matter how hard we tried. Irked? Yes. Annoyed? Yes. Bored? Defiantly.

But never angry.

“Well you know what Leo? It’s fine. Whatever. I. Don’t. Care. Ban me from the team!”

“See, there you go! You NEVER listen! I said, ‘temporarily off’, not banned! You’re always twisting words.”

“Sure, now I’m the one twisting words.”

“You know, I’m kind of glad you’re no longer on our team! Maybe you should stay off.”

“Fine then. I will. If I’m that useless to you guys, fine!” And the argument had ended, just like that. Mikey never got mad. And the fire in his eyes had scared all of us, even Raph.

We ended up going on patrol, but all of us were guilty. When we came back after a pretty empty patrol, we couldn’t find our baby brother.

“Mike! Listen Mike, we’re sorry, ‘kay?” Raph was going nearly hysterical as we searched the sewers. We had all ganged up on him at first. Saying he was becoming a danger to us and he needed to change and grow up. But then, Mikey got frustrated and started fighting back; this led to a faceoff between him and Leo. And after Mikey basically told us that he felt useless, he ran to his room and we still left for patrol. As if we didn’t even care. I would’ve ran off too.

“Michelangelo! If you don’t show yourself now, you’re permanently off the team! Do you understand!” Leo’s yells were cold and harsh.

“What tha shell Leo?” Raph’s growl made me step back a bit. Raph had whipped around to face Leo, pushing Leo into the sewer wall.

“He needs to learn the consequences of his actions Raph.” Leo’s voice however, held no fear. It was still harsh and cold just like it had been when we first found Mikey missing. He’d been angry and yelled throughout the lair; I didn’t think Leo would be pissed off. Normally, he’d be worried. All I knew, was that I agreed with Raph. Leo’s harshness was going too far. He needed to stop as this was what drove Mikey away in the first place.

“This is why Mike’s gone! Yer aren’t even worried! How can ya call yerself a leader if ya don’t even care about ya team? Let alone a brotha.” Raph’s voice went from loud, to utterly low but meaningful.

“First, he isn’t on this team anymore. Second, stop. He’s acting like a brat. He needs to understand that we aren’t going to baby him anymore. He’s 16 for god’s sake. He needs to learn to grow up.” Leo’s voice was still flat.

Leo pushed Raph and went walking back towards the lair. “I’m not giving him the joy he wants by chasing him around. He wants to leave, let him. I don’t care.”

It was dead silence after that. Raph then growled; jolting me, and then punched the wall behind him.

“Ya believe ‘im Don? Whadda we do? Jus’ forget Mikey fuckin’ exists!? He’s such a fuckin’ asshole!” Raph cursed and continued to rave until I stopped him.

“Raph,” I put a hand on his shoulder, “Calm down. Yelling isn’t going to find our baby brother. Let’s search topside; he obviously isn’t down here.”

That seemed to calm him down a bit and together we went to the nearest manhole cover.

 

We searched for hours, but we couldn’t find him. We finally decided to go home and try again the next day. The sun was coming out.

* * *

 

Mikey P.O.V

I was wandering the rooftops by the dock when I first heard him. He was a kid, maybe 10 or 11 years old, crying in the alleyway below. Some kids were beating up on him! I jumped down and that’s how we met.

“Kid? You okay? No bad injuries right?” Mikey kept to the dark shadow of the alleyway.

“Y-yeah. Just bumps and bruises. N-no! Wait don’t go! Who are you?!” The kid yelled when he saw the shadow moving backwards.

“Sorry kid; you’re not allowed to see me. You…won’t like my looks.” Mikey’s heart said to show the kid. He sounded so desperate to know who his savior was.

“I don’t care! Kids at school call me ugly all the time! I hate hypocrites so I don’t care what you look like! Please show me.” He pleaded. Mikey couldn’t see how the kid was considered ugly. He had light brown hair and emerald eyes, how was that ugly? The kid even had freckles and a (dorable) cute face. Mikey thought the kid was pretty good looking, probably grow up to be a handsome man.

“Kid, I think your definition and mine of ‘ugly’ are different.”

“Please!”

So, later that night, he revealed himself to the kid. The kid’s name was Brandon and Mikey found himself getting attached. He found out the kid was just like him; he liked comics, old school horror flicks, pizza, junk food, pretty much identical to him. It also surprised him when the kid called his freakish appearance “cool”. He found out the kid had lost his mother and father in a car wreck two years ago and was sent to live with his two older brothers here in New York. The kid had been wandering around at night because he felt his brothers hated him, and Mikey could relate.

 

Together, the two talked and talked all night. Eventually, Mikey realized he had to get the kid back home and watched him from the rooftops to insure he would be safe. At last, Mikey sat on the fire escape by his room’s window and got to say goodbye. But that is far from the end. Mikey found himself growing close to Brandon, like a little brother. And the kid looked up to him, almost like he did to his own older brothers; this was something that Mikey hadn’t experienced since Cody.

“Hey Bran! Brought you some new comics I thought you’d like.” That’s pretty much what happened after the fight with Leo. He went out, bought some comics, and decided to visit Brandon. It was something normal for them.

“Cool! Ohmygoshthisisthenewestissueofjusticeforcewe’veGOTtoreaditohmylord!” The kid was like him; his mouth could run for miles. It made Mikey smile fondly. And the two pseudo brothers continued their night, Mikey losing track of time. Finally, the topic got the idea of their brothers…

“My brothers are so mean. All they do is push me around.” Brandon ranted to Mikey. Mikey nodded and then looked up from his spot on the floor besides the kid’s bed, where Brandon laid on his back, a comic on his stomach.

“What happened today?” Mikey asked.

“They yelled at me because I’m, ahem, not taking school seriously. They kept lecturing. They’re not my parents! No matter how hard they wanna try! Now, they’re out because one has a date and the other is partying. And they say, I’M not taking school seriously. They should try taking life seriously.” The kid huffed but Mikey saw tears in his eyes.

“They’re not my dad. They’re not my mom either.” He kid’s voice cracked.

“Kid,” Mikey began, he got up and sat on his bed. He ruffled Brandon’s hair, “I know. I feel that way sometimes too. My brothers, in fact, just yelled my head off about not being responsible.” He shared sadly.

“It makes me feel useless. Ya know? Like I’m not good enough, and they don’t even own me anyways!” The kid now had tears streaming down his face.

“I know. But your brothers, they just want you to have good grades. Don’t be a drop out, okay?”

“You too?!” The kid’s eyes were full of betrayal.

“Brandon, your brothers just want what’s best for you. I do too. Don’t let them make you feel useless, because you. Are. Not.” Mikey’s voice, for once, was dead serious. “But you still need to get good grades and stuff. That way, you can prove to them you’re not useless. Get it?” Mikey’s voice became soft as he stared at the now-sat up child. Mikey sighed when Brandon nodded and brushed a bang from his face.

“Sometimes, I feel like they hate me. Not at times like this, but… when they point out every single flaw I have. Like they’re perfect.” This struck a nerve in Mikey. He found tears in his eyes making his throat sting and his vision become blurry.

“K-kid.” His cracked for a minute. He cleared his throat and continued, “Trust me. I know. But no one’s perfect. Even your brothers know that. They just won’t admit it. Big brothers are pig-headed.” This made Brandon give a watery laugh and Mikey smirked despite his slowly drying tears.

After they both cheered up, Mikey decided to let the kid rest since it was a school night. On the way back to the lair, he thought about his own words.

_‘…no one’s perfect. Even your brothers know that. They just won’t admit it.’_

_‘…your brothers just want what’s best for you…’_

Mikey let a tear slip as he replaced the manhole cover and began his walk through the sewers.

* * *

 

As Mikey entered the lair, he frowned when he heard voices in the kitchen.

“I’m tellin’ ya! Somethin’ happen’ ta him. Leo, ya can’t seriously say ya don’t care!”

“I do care Raph! Is that what you want to hear? Then fine, I DO care about him! That’s why I yelled at him! I want him to know he’s going to get himself or one of us hurt one day! He needs to face the truth! And I’m not the only one to yell at him!”

“Ya was tha only one who drove ‘im away.” Raph’s voice was soft and saddened. Also, full of hurt and pain.

“I- “

“And Leo, did you really have to tell him all that stuff? I mean, you basically made him feel like he was useless. Expendable. How would you feel if we told you, “All you do if goof off and screw things up. It’s time you were off the team for a while.”? Cause Mikey’s probably feeling **twice as hard** of what you’d feel.” Don’s voice was bitter and eerily calm.

Mikey took a step forward to hear even more when he accidentally stepping onto the creaky part of the sewer floor, over-usage and water worn.

“Mikey?” As before Mikey knew what was happening, he was being hugged by Raph and Don. Raph was hugging like he wouldn’t let go and Don was hugging him like this was the last time he’d ever see him again.

Leo still stood like a statue, leaning against the wall behind them with his arms crossed.

Raph, who’d barley just let go after a couple of minutes, slapped Mikey harshly in the back of the head.

“What were ya thinking?! We thought someone had took ya!” But despite the harshness, his voice was quiet and his eyes had tears.

 _‘Raphie’s crying? Oh man, I messed up.’_ Mikey thought embarrassingly and guiltily.

Raph took a step back and Don did as well. Mikey could now see Don’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

“We- we were so worried baby brother. Never do that again.” Don said, his voice flooded with relieve. Raph took this as his que to punch Mikey in the arm and give a small smile.

Don completely checked Mikey and then decided they’d better talk about what’d happen as a family. Leo included. They couldn’t just ignore this problem.

But it was obvious that there was still plenty of tension between Mikey and Leo, and even Raph.

“So, where did you go?” Don was the first to break the tension, or at least he hoped. Instead, he just built the pressure on Mikey.

“No where. Just, wandering around.” He lied smoothly. The same lie he’d used for a while now.

“Uh-huh. Sure Michelangelo, another excuse.” Leo said, rolling his eyes. “What were you honestly doing?”

“Like. I. Said. Wandering around.” Mikey kept his composure.

“Michelangelo, if you think I’m going to-“

“You know what Leo? I don’t care what you think! I don’t! I’m not changing, I’m not letting go of who I am! Not for you I’m not. **I can’t let go**. And if you think I’m going care what you think or want, let alone **change** for you, you’re wrong. I’m not letting go.” Mikey snarled. Don got ready to interfere if needed since Mikey thought it was smart to get only centimeters from Leo’s beak. Raph was already standing, getting ready to hold Mikey or Leo back if needed.

“Mikey. It’s not me that you should change for. It’s this team, and you won’t admit that you put everyone in danger. You can’t face reality.” Leo spat.

Mikey went to walk away again, but before even Raph or Don could stop him, “See? There you go again. Running from reality. Because you can’t handle it when someone tells you something real. The truth.” This made Mikey stop in his tracks. He felt tears rushing down his face, leading to Raph looking ready to kill Leo and Don grabbing Raph’s shoulder.

“Okay, can you three calm down! Leo, quit it okay?! Stop degrading our own brother! And Mikey, just… don’t go again. Please, my heart can’t take it again.” Don said clear and full of leadership.

“Fine. I’m going to my room.” Mikey announced angrily. But it was really sadness that came out towards the end of his sentence.

Afterwards, Don pushed Raph towards the dojo to work out his anger before he could beat the crap out of Leo.

...

Leo sat there for a hour in total before sighing and getting up, making his way towards Mikey’s room.

He’d been acting like a jerk, yes. He’ll admit, he went too far. He just wanted his baby brother to grow up before something happened to him or the others.

“Mike.” Leo said gently, knocking on the door.

“Go. Away.” Was grinded out behind the door.

“No. I won’t. I’ll sit out here for days, months, years. I want to apologize and I won’t leave until I do.”

Silence.

“I’m going to fix what I did wrong Mikey. And even if you don’t want to hear it, at least let me in so I can talk, if even to myself.” He said quietly.

That made Mikey unlock the door but nothing else. No opening the door or saying to come in.

Leo took the silent invitation and came inside.

“Mikey… look, do you know why I’m so harsh? Especially on you?” He began, not really knowing where to start.

“No.” Was the single reply he got. Mikey told himself at first not to even look at Leo once he came in, but he was too curious to hold a grudge. His heart was burning because of that question, why did Leo hate him?

“Because, I care. I care about the others. I care about you. If you’re goofing off, you’re not only endangering the others, but yourself. And I can’t lose any of you. Do you understand? I told you before; We’re all that we have. If one of us goes down, we all go down. And I can’t lose one of you guys because we’re all that we have, all that I have. And I took out the pain and fear I felt on you because I thought giving you ‘tough love’ would set you straight. Make you focus during fights and battles. Make you- “

“Better?” Mikey’s voice wasn’t bitter or angry. Just calm and honestly curious.

“No. Not better. Just more focused.”

“Better. I know I’m useless Leo. You showed me the truth today and you’re right; I’ve got to face the truth. Learn and grow up. **Maybe I can let go**.” Mikey’s voice was calm still, but an eerie calm. The kind of calm that told Leo he had broken something, something he can’t fix or replace.

He broke something in his little brother’s heart.

And something in his own heart broke when his baby brother flashed a smile. A broken smile

“I got the memo bro. Thanks. I’ll get better, don’t worry! And I know you love us, knew it for a long time. Goodnight!” Mikey faked a smile, obviously, and shoved Leo out the door, and before Leo could tell his brother different, he locked the door. Leo could tell he just broke something. He sighed and realized he’d bring this whole situation up to Sensei tomorrow since he came back from a spiritual trip tomorrow.

But no one noticed said broken brother sneaking out of his room and heading **topside**. But Leo also didn’t know just how much Mikey had **broken over the years**. Mikey recalled all the taunts and the times everyone had hinted his **uselessness** and pointed out briefly how much a **burden** he was. He thought about how he’d end up **killing** all his brothers one day.

So, for Mikey, tomorrow **never** came.


	8. Deja Vu (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April never believed in Déjà vu. She thought things were simply coincidences, especially after being a lab assistant of Baxter Stockman for quite awhile. She was basically raised to believe everything had a scientific reason, that déjà vu was simply just a coincidence of something happening again and someone observing this, or experiencing déjà vu, was just there in the ‘right time, right place’ scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu  
> Requested One-Shot by: ThickerThanLove (On Fanfiction.net)  
> TMNT 2k3 – Mikey and April  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM. WHY DO THESE PEOPLE SUE WRITERS FOR WRITING ON A SITE CALLED ‘FANFICTION.NET’ THAT MEANS WE OBVIOUSLY DON’T OWN THE TURTLES IF WE WRITE AND READ ABOUT IT; OTHERWISE THERE’D BE NO NEED FOR FANFICTION.

Mikey sighed as he found himself at April’s shop. He tapped on the window of the shop’s second floor window; aka April’s place.

“Mike? What’re you _doing_ out here?! It’s freezing; get yourself inside _this instant_!” The red head fretted like a mother over her child. She opened the window quickly and practically dragged Michelangelo inside the ‘apartment’. Michelangelo shivered, not just from the freezing winter of New York he’d been traveling in, but also the tone of April’s voice.

April shoved the cold and almost frozen teenager to the couch and sat him down forcefully but kindly enough to not inflict actual discomfort or pain.

“T-t-thanks Ap-pril.” Mikey thanked, snuggling into the blanket that was currently laid out on his lap by the redhead.

April sighed before giving the orange banded turtle a stern look of worry.

“I’m making some hot cocoa, and then we’re sitting down and discussing _why in the world_ you’re out in New York city, in _34 degrees_ weather, in the _snow_ , at _night_ ; and to top it all off; with **no winter clothing whatsoever!** ” Her voice was ‘calm’ but the tone was shaky. From annoyance and anger, not fear. Maybe a bit of concern; April was a tough motherhen.

After the woman stormed away to make some hot cocoa, Mikey thought about how he’d explain his current dilemma to April.

After ten minutes had passed, April was back with two hot cups of cocoa and sat down comfortably on the couch next to the turtle.

“So, do you mind explaining?” Her tone was bitter, but Mikey could sense the concern and care beneath it.

“I-I made Raph really, really angry. That set him off, and then Leo joined in on yelling at me. Don didn’t even, didn’t even come out of his lab to help… he didn’t even care. Not even Master Splinter.” The normally cheerful and charismatic turtle was downcast, and April looked to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

April put her arm around Mike, it wasn’t weird at all. To April, Mikey was like a son or younger brother; for Mikey, it was the same. It was the same with all the other turtles as well.

April’s tone, once bitter and a bit irritated, was now soft and gentle with motherly love.

“Mikey… what did you say to make them so mad?” She coaxed gently.

“I d-did something really dumb. Really, really dumb. April, I think they all hate me now, especially Raph!” Mikey then broke into sobs. April pulled the youngest turtle into her arms and realized he probably didn’t want to relive his actions. She then decided to console him.

After getting the teenage mutant to come down with soothing rubs and words, she then spoke softly, “Mike, your brothers love you. They always have and always will. I understand what’s going on, even if just a little bit. I have a younger sister down South who, when we were kids, was always teasing and pranking me. One day, she took it too far. I got so angry, I hurt her feelings so bad that she ran off. My parents and me couldn’t find her and searched for days; turned out she was hiding away with some friends and when she returned home I felt horrible.” April, remembering her own memory, had some tears of her own build up, and her grip tightened a bit on the younger.

“What-what’d she do?” Mikey asked quietly, some tears having dried away. He didn’t want to trigger April, so he tried not to push his limits.

“She told everyone in school that I had a crush on Johnny Lambert. He was the cutest guy in the school; but also, the most popular. He was also a bad boy. I, on the other hand, was the _complete_ opposite. I wore glasses, was a nerd, and even,” April hesitated, before swallowing all pride and dignity she had left, “a **_hallway sitter_**.” She shuddered.

“Hallway sitter?” Mikey echoed.

“It meant I would just hang out alone in the halls during lunch and break until it was over. Either that, or the library.”

“Oh.”

Things were silent before April got to her point.  
“I realized that day was horrible mistake I’d made. I had the biggest scare of my life, even if I got relentlessly teased, day after day, in Sophomore year, it was worth having my little sister around. Siblings are meant to fight and drive each other up walls Mike. Your brothers didn’t mean anything horrible they said to you; in fact, I bet they’re out looking for you now; wondering where their precious little brother is.”

Mikey scoffed and before April could continue, the phone rang. April got up, putting her cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table, and went to answer it. Mikey continued to sip his quietly, thinking about what April had told him.

“Hello, this is- “

“ _April!? We need help! Mikey ran off after we said some bad things to him, we need to know if you’ve seen him. **Please April** , you’ve got to help us find him, he left without any clothes or anything to keep warm! He doesn’t have his nun chucks or any protective gear and he’s in bad emotional state, we need to find him!_” She heard a familiar voice that belonged to a certain, purple banded turtle.

“Don, calm down. He’s at my apartment right now, he probably came straight to me. If you want me to, I can ask him if he wants to spe-“She was cut off by knocking at the same window Mike had entered through.

Upon opening it, three overprotective older brothers jumped in. As soon as they saw Mikey sitting on the couch with a scared expression on his face, they immediately got over and began apologizing, hugging, and coddling him. Even serious leader Leo and big bad Raph were. Watching the scene, April smiled.

April had never believed in Déjà vu.  
At least not until now.


	9. Things Are Meant To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are meant to change; Casey had always thought that was a bad thing; all his life he’d been living in a shitty apartment, going crazy on Purple Dragons, and considered Crazy by many and no ties or love with anyone; Changes were always bad in Casey’s life, well, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Are Meant To Change
> 
> Notes: Casey is honestly a cute older brother for all the turtles; it’s just the fact I’ve chosen Mike specifically for this one. Also, there are real Pizza places irl like this. I know; the dumb people who own these places. BTW, Mikey isn’t a pig or anything, he’s not fat (not offensive since I’ve overweight meself) he just really wanted two large pizzas that night, he’s a ninja; he’ll burn it all off. (You: TMI) (*Blushes*) I’m unashamed! Plus, I’m healthy organ wise, so...
> 
> Also, I feel like Casey would be like a son to splinter since Casey lost his so young; plus, there are times in the show that hint little glimpses of Splinter and Casey father and son bonds.
> 
> TMNT 2k3 – Mikey and Casey (Mostly), Others (Splinter, April, Don, Leo, Raph)
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM. I MEAN, DAMN, I’VE SAID IT, EVERY.SINGLE.CHAPTER.

As Casey stood in line for the pizza Mikey had ordered, tapping his foot impatiently. Mikey had been craving pizza at THIS time of night, and the only pizza place open, within range of course, wasn’t doing delivery at this time. So, Mikey had ordered on the phone whilst Casey was sent out to get it, since you needed a car to enter the shop as there were no alleyways nearby to emerge from and a disguised turtle couldn’t just jump from the top of the building and land on the busy sidewalk.

The other brothers didn’t want pizza tonight, instead they opted for Chinese which _did_ have takeout at this time; Casey would bet **_money_** that this was because of all the drunks getting wasted and wanting Chinese takeout.

Mikey had ordered two pizzas, one for tonight, and apparently one for the next day… but no one could believe Mikey would wait that long. Raph and even April, Casey, and the others made some pokes at Mikey and joking around about his calorie-intake and weight, but no one took it too seriously. Mikey ate a lot and still stayed skinny, to the utter shock of anyone who took track of the turtle’s diet. And Mikey didn’t even train as much as the rest of his brothers; they all blamed it on his hyperactivity.

Casey then received the food and the guy behind the corner smirked, “A party I’m guessing, since you’re orderin’ this much.”

Casey gave a hearty laugh, “Nah, little brotha. He can eat a cow I’m tellin’ ya.” Casey joked. He was never one to be ashamed of the people he cared about.

“But cha love ‘im anyways.”

“Exactly.” Casey agreed, laughing. The guy seemed to understand Casey’s little ‘family’.

The whole ‘little brother’ name was something that all the turtles were okay with. It had slipped a few times in the past, but no one stopped him or anything. In fact, one time he called Leo his little brother when all the turtles and him were playing a race game. He had nudged the mutant and teased him with a, ‘ _No way little bro!_ ’ and that earned him a laugh from the normally stoic leader. He had responded with a, _‘Oh yeah. Little bro here is gonna kick your ass, just like I kick it in martial arts.’_ The younger had replied with a cool rebuttal.

The guy gave a good-hearted laugh as well and sent Casey on his way, but before Casey could leave the store, he heard a snide remark from a familiar voice.

“Wow, who woulda known dumb ol’ Jones had a fatass for a brother?” the man sneered.

This made Casey turn sharp on his heel.

“ _’Cuse me, Ritter?_ ” Casey growled at the guy. He was tall, maybe an inch or three taller than Casey. He had blonde hair, short and in spikes, and had brown eyes. He was muscular, just as tough looking as Casey himself and was the same age as Casey. He went to the same middle school and high school Casey had gone to, and was always giving him and others trouble. His name was Thomas Ritter.

“Ya heard me. Yer brotha is a fatass pig.” He smirked as he stood up, towering over Casey who was standing right in front of the table Ritter had been sitting at. He tried to intimidate Casey with the height difference, but Casey was too angry to care.

No one, and Casey means **no one** , got away will talking about his little brothers like that. Especially his baby brother.

Casey set down the pizzas and before he knew it, he had grabbed the jerk by his collar and held him directly into his face, pulled down a slight bit.

“You listen, and ya listen good punk.” He snarled. “My little brotha ain’t a pig, and he ain’t a fatass either. An’ ya know what? I’m gonna let ‘im have all the food his heart desires. If he likes ta eat, he likes ta eat.” Casey growled lowly.

“An’ if ya have a problem wit that, I suggest ya get tha fuck outta ‘ere. An’ get tha fuck outta this state, ‘Cause if I eva see ya again, whether it’s in ten minutes, ten weeks, ten years, from now; I’ll fuckin’ kill ya. Got me?” Casey growled it so lowly, that it was a deadly calm that filled the now silent pizzeria. Everyone had stopped to watch the two, expecting a fight or face off. But he had learned one thing from experience and the turtles; people were much more intimidated when they were being talked to like this, not being yelled at and being beat up. Even though his fist was urging to punch the douche bag in the face.

“G-gah-got it.” The guy stammered. Casey growled again before shoving the guy off to the side, where he promptly fell to the floor, and Casey grabbed his pizza, heading out.

When Casey got back, he was greeted with a smiling and cheerful orange banded little brother, bounding up to him and thanking him for the pizza before already working the first one down. Casey laughed for a minute, and looked over to the couch where the TV mountain was, seeing his other little brothers turning around, arms over the back of couch and watching their little brother enjoy his pizza. Leo gave a sheepish smirk to Casey, with a ‘I apologize for him’ look in his eyes. Raph just smirked and shook his head before going back to his takeout. Don smiled fondly at Casey with a ‘thank you’ look. Casey smirked and then held up the other pizza.

“Okay, we ain’t letting ‘im have this all ta himself, are we?!” The man exclaimed, acting hurt.

April and Splinter just gave little fond smiles or shakes of the head as Leo, Don, and Raph laughed and each took some slices from the second pizza, Mikey protesting a bit, but not really caring.

In the end, they all watched some movies together, and at a horror movie Casey felt Don jump a bit, leaning into Casey’s side as for protection. And Leo began falling asleep towards the end, as he was used to sleeping early as he got up earliest. He rested his head on Casey’s shoulder.

Mikey, who’d been sitting by Casey’s feet, would keep his (somewhat greasy) fingers around Casey’s calf the entire night, and when he started getting sleepy he was napping against it. Splinter had given Casey a fond smile that Casey had barley caught. And when all the turtles were soon drowsing off and April had excused herself to clean up the mess in the kitchen as Casey was trapped, before Splinter had left he said something to Casey that Casey would never forget.

 _“I see your younger brothers have taken a liking to you, my ‘son’.”_ The old rat had smiled fondly, before walking away.

Casey didn’t care what anyone else thought about his family. They were his, and he was theirs. Those mutants that other humans would call freaks, were his annoying but beloved brothers. That mutant rat, that many would be disgusted by, was a father to him, especially having lost his biological one at a young age. And even though some say April and he are too different to make it work, that amazing woman was his fiancé. And if he was Big Bro Case, even though he would’ve never consider himself a family guy in a thousand years, he was now.

Things are meant to change, is what Casey has realized. 

And now, he’s realized that not all changes are bad. In fact, this change is the one he’d been missing all his life.


	10. Taking Requests~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mkay I have an issue; I'm out of ideas. I don't want to make this whole collection based on Mikey (as that's what most of my ideas are based on) so I need requests! Please…

Need Help! Please!

**Rules:**

**Don't…**

1\. Ask for hard-core lemon  **(Sex)**.  **I'm horrible at it and I'm only 13,** _ **don't wish**_ **such** _ **dirty thoughts**_ **on such a young child, please!**  ( **You:**   _Mk, no need to mention age, thanks. Also, calm down Drama Queen. We're not hit by missiles, Governor. We're fine and still breathing; chill._ )

2.  **Ask for Don x April CONSTANTLY/ Or Raph x April CONSTANTLY/ or Leo x Raph CONSTANTLY/ mk. That's ALL I see in this fandom.**  It's fine to ask for; just  _moderate_  it. Please. If you see a bunch of comments (from a similar date to yours; example, there are 5 other comments asking for Apritello in between Monday, February 6, 2017 to Monday, February 13, 2017; so don't ask for Apritello since  **everyone else**  is asking for it (In the same fracking week).

3.  **Think I'm ignoring your request.**  In between life (which I sadly have, though it's not really important…), school (lots of fracking homework), family issues, health issues, and just the fact I always take forever to get my lazy arse to do something, and I'm also a perfectionist when I DO do something for once; there might be a  _little itty-bitty_  wait.

4\. Be an anonymous guest; PLEASE, I beg of you. I will only accept requests from a user or guest with A NAME.  **There MUST be a username**  (registered or a guest I don't care, just a name to identify you by)  **for me to write to one shot.**   **This is just because I want people to know I'm not the one who came up with the one shot and so that I can dedicate it to you.**

5.  **Forget to leave a setting and specific moments you want**  (If there is a specific moment you want, I'm not a mind reader to know EXACTLY what you want, sorry.) But setting (or at least a very small summary; SOMETHING) is required since I can't do it all. I refuse. ( **You:**   _Isn't that what your job is for?_   **Me:**   _Well I'm not getting payed, so… No. No, it's not. [Phineas and Ferb will live on XD My childhood in one Disney Channel Cartoon._ ])

**Do's!**

1\. I will take any kind of request so  **don't be afraid to be unique!**  Take  _no shame_ in your twisted fantasies because in reality; we need insanity to become sane. Look at the people in strait jackets; everything around them is sane and calm, and they go insane because of it. In life, you're going to always need the storm after the storm; otherwise, there'd be no reason for calm. ( _Me and my wisdom from writing too much Splinter p.o.v.s.)_

Aka; incest is welcomed along with yaoi ( _male x male; yeah when I first joined a fandom, many many eons ago, I was confused what it meant as well. Don't worry young Padawan; you'll learn the ways of the fandom force._ **You:** _The cringe is so fucking real rn omfgl._ ) and human love/fluff. ( _I love Casey x April in the '03 version. '03 was probably my favorite version. '12 isn't_ _ **so**_ _bad._ )

Humans can also be shipped with the turtles; there is no age restriction. So, if you want '03 Casey with Angel ( **omfg my mind just broke and my heart twisted; a grown man with a young child. I take it back; Casey x Angel is NOT allowed; please lord**.)

2.  **IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE COUPLES ONLY! I'm probably best at writing sibling fluff**  or; one thing I've been waiting to write; Casey and April as 'siblings' towards the turtles. I love the bond between April and Casey and the turtles; so fracking sweet that they accept each other as siblings (or in the 2003 version; more like mother and father/brother).

3\. No more. I make more restrictions than allowance.  **Welcome to me on a coffee high at exactly 3:39 a.m. in the morning on a Monday, only 2 hours and 21 minutes**  before I fake sleep and pretend to have just woken up for school.  _Yay._

**Enjoy! And let the games begin!**

_**(** _ **You** _ : _ _My gosh make her stop with the overused fandom refrences that EVERYONE in the fracking world uses. God she's unoriginal. Shut her up, please. And stop writing other peoples' thoughts!_ **Me:** _I've gone crazy. Too much coffee. Yep, that's it. Don't lock me up! This is how I've been since a young age; I believe I have a mental condition. Goodnight my pretties._

**You:** _God make her stop._ _**)** _


	11. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? (#9)  
> TMNT 2012: Don and Raph  
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM TURTLES OR THEM SNOWMAN AND SISTERS, I AM NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO WRITE, ANIMATE, AND/OR PRODUCE A FREAKING MOVIE; CHILL PEEPS I DON'T WANT ANY LAW TROUBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a reason why 2012 Raph is so hidden and emo like. He's always trying to hide from his bros it seems, I'm not the only one seeing it right? He's always trying to exclude himself and get away.
> 
> And yes, Frozen did inspire this. I always said I hated Frozen but the only scene I really hated was 'Let It Go' (Because of all the memes and jokes about it). But "For the first time in forever' is one song I really like. That and, "Do you wanna build a snowman". I was originally going to use Leo and Mikey for this or Leo and Don or Leo and Raph. But then I decided, nah. Let's waste a perfectly good opportunity for Raph and Leo fluff, something I never write, and write something I'm used to writing about.
> 
> I might do another version with Raph and Leo though. I wasn't about to go back and rewrite this ENTIRE fic here. So, expect and Leo and Raph version of this coming soon. It's probably going to be waayyy better written then this one too.
> 
> Also, excuse typos, it's 2:47 A.M. where I live. Pleaze!
> 
> (In my head: Wtf is wrong with me? Me writing this: Idk, idc.)

 

Don looked angry with Raph when he saw his brother teasing Mikey again. They were all in their "living room" and the 9 years old Raph was teasing their little brother, 8 years old, Mikey.

"C'mon Raphie, stop it!" Mikey whined as Raph kept his controller high above him. Leo had gone out with Splinter on a scavenging trip, leading Raph in charge. Therefore, neither Donatello or Michelangelo could fight Raphael… Unless they wanted to lose in a painful way.

"Nope! I'm in charge, and if I want to, I can stop you from playin' video games. It's bad for you anyways, right Donnie? Splinter and Leo both said it. And since what I say goes…" Raph trailed off then smirked his shark like grin towards both his little brothers and stood up, ready to leave when Don finally blew his top. All day Raph's been stealing their stuff and pushing them around. Well Don was  _done_  with it.

"I don't care if you are in charge or not! This is dumb and childish and just plain rude! All you have been doing all day is torment us, because it's fun for you right? As long as Raphael's having a good day, it doesn't matter if he's making everyone around him miserable!" Don stopped and scoffed before continuing, "Leo's right. You're selfish and don't think about no one else's feelings. I hate how you treat us. I hate how  _immature_  you are. I hate  _you_!" Don yelled.

It wasn't a shrill or anger-filled yell, no. It was a meaningful yell. The kind of yell that if it was directed to you, made you feel like the world's biggest shit pile. The kind of yell that told you, you've struck sore nerves no one was supposed to strike. The yell that made Don's voice crack and Mikey look away from Raph with sadness, disappointment, and utter anger himself. The yell that made Raph stop in his tracks and try to hide his shock and then the tears that came after; thankfully his back was turned to his brothers.

There was complete silence before Don got up and angrily went to his lab and Mikey followed suit, instead hiding away in his room. This left Raph alone with the game's theme still blasting on the TV and the game title screen guy still saying, "Press A to play!". Raph growled out of annoyance at the repetitive background noise and took the control he had been using to tease Mikey, and threw it at the console. He cursed to himself when he realized he not only broke the controller, but the console and most likely the game.

He messed up  _again_.

He ran a hand down his face. He always hated himself because of this. He was crude and had anger issues; he even knew that. So, he tried 'playing' around with his brothers, thinking that that was a good way to release the excess anger, pride, and pain he felt. Maybe teasing them would make himself feel better as to not end up snapping one day and hurting his brothers in red rage.

But he was wrong, instead of keeping them from any real danger, he put them right in the red zone. He thought that if they weren't physically hurt, they were fine. Turns out, emotional wounds hurt more than a physical wound any day.

He decided it was time to apologize to Don, then Mikey.

"Don?" He asked quietly as he leaned against the lab entrance.

"I'm busy." He mumbled. He was hunched over his precious laptop and wasn't looking up. He was buried into it and his hands were moving at lightning speed.

"I'm sorry bro. I honestly mean it. Can I at least explain what's making me tease you guys so much? Even if ya don't care enough to listen or it ain't worth hearing, please at least give me a chance?" It was rare Raph pleaded, so Don finally submitted.

"F-fine. But make it quick; I'm still busy." He briefly looked up and then went straight back to typing.

"Donnie, you know I have anger issues. Heck, I know it too. I just, I guess taking out my anger in a less serious way was my way of coping. If I made fun of you guys, I wasn't doing any physical damage. If I didn't tease everyone and be a jerk, I might've blown or something by now… I don't know. I just didn' want to end up exploding on someone, so releasing it that way felt safer. Please try and understand Donnie." Raph begged. The nine-year-old was lost, confused, and upset. He really couldn't find a way to control his anger.

Donnie thought about it before responding; this time looking Raph straight in the eye.

"Words hurt so much more than physical damage Raph." That's when Raph saw tears and knew this had been going on for too long.

"Donnie…" He moved over, feeling awkward, but then hugged Don. But Donnie pushed Raph away with surprising strength.

"Hugging isn't going to change what you said Raph! Words  _hurt_! And until you understand that… just  _get out_. Please."

Raph felt his heart break a little. His little brother didn't trust him?

' _Of course not. You messed up, this time it's too big a screw up to fix with a dumb_ hug _. You're a failure, a screw up. You can't do anything right. Donnie and the others don't deserve to suffer because you can't get yourself together.'_  He blamed himself internally. He looked Donnie in the eye and the look said he was anything but stubborn.

"I ain't leaving. Dang it Donnie, I know you can't forgive me, but can you at least tell me what needs to change? In me? I want to change, even if it won't fix the rift I made, at least let me try to change. I know I hurt your feelings, but with what? To me, that was what normal brothers do… I guess I need to set myself straight huh?" He asked gently, not wanting to open the Pandora's box with the wrong words.

Donnie's eyes flashed something Raph couldn't quite catch before, "I-I guess it's just the bullying. Raph,  _Raphie_ , it hurts  _so fricking much_  when you tease us. It really does. I feel like I'm this weakling or something compared to you. Like I'm a mistake. Like I've done something wrong. When you say I'm a nerd, it's something that hurts. It hurts a lot, because I know I'm weak, a fragile nerd that can't- can-" Before Donnie could continue, Raph immediately saw the tears dripping and the sobs he was fighting.

He wanted nothing more than to hug him now, but was too scared to break whatever was being mended by pushing his limits.

"I- I promise I'll change. You don't have to like me now or forgive me or anything. Just watch, Donnie, I  _wanna_  change. I  _don't_  wanna hurt you guys. I just  _don't_  wanna screw up anymore, 'kay?! You're not the screw up in our family Donnie, I am. And you all know it." Raph growled lowly to himself at the end.

' _I'm such a mistake. I can't do anything right.'_

"Raph-" Before Donnie could correct his brother, Raph was out of the lab, his head down mumbling about how he'd change. But if Donnie could see his big brother's eyes, he'd see the tears building up.

"Raph…" Donnie whispered it again under his breath. He never knew…. He never knew Raph thought of himself that way. He was always bullying them so why would he now be the self-conscious one? Don felt tears built up, he mentally berated himself.

"Raphie I'm sorry."

Raph slammed his door shut and slid down to the floor immediately. He felt the tears coming and with his shell against the door, sobbed.

' _I should just lock myself away. No one would care anyways, I just ruin everything and make things worse.'_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Raphie… Please come out."

' _I just wanna be alone…. I make everything worse. I'll ruin everything. Just leave me alone Donnie.'_

"Go away."

"… please- "

" _Go away_!"

"…. Okay…" Donnie turned around, his head down, and sadly wiped away his tears and snot with the back of his small green arm. The 9-year-old felt horrible. He didn't know what else to do though, so he just went off to hole himself away in his lab, taking his older brother as an example.

* * *

_**Three Years Later** _

* * *

"Raph, it's dinner!"  
"Not hungry."

"C'mon please come out!"

"No! 'Not hungry' means NOT HUNGRY, Brainiac. I thought you were smart!"

Donnie groaned, frustrated with his older brother. All he did was hide in his  _dumb_  room all day, on his  _dumb_  hammock, and read  _dumb_  magazines. His older brother was just so - ugh,  _dumb_!

"Why don't you ever eat dinner with us?"

"Because I hate eating with a moron, a Splinter Jr., and you, Mr. Know-It-All!" Ouch.

"Seriously Raph, this isn't healthy an-"

"I don't give two shits if it's healthy or not!"

"Sensei's gonna-"

"What? Get mad because I'm cussing? See if I care. Get lost! Now!" Raph scoffed and Donnie felt his chest hurt.

"Okay then. If that's- that's what you want. Bye." Donnie's voice was small and sad now, pitiful.

Raph sighed once he heard Donnie's footsteps get far enough away for him to break. Raph let a tear slip and forced himself not to cry.

"Hey Spike… What's up man." Raph tried to ignore his cracking and wet voice.

Donnie couldn't think of a single possibility to explain Raph's introverted mood swings except for hormones. But then again, Raph had always been like this… As far as he could remember anyways.

* * *

_**Four Years Later** _

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hey Raph, wanna join me? I'm going out to the junkyard and need some help with some stuff. I need to get the cameras working better, and Mikey needs that dumb, old Gameboy he found working again; you know he'll never stop about that one. And Leo broke the toaster again, so I need some-"

"Go away Donnie, I ain't coming."

"What? Please, I need some help and-"

"I AIN'T COMING! Do you speak English Brainiac? I thought you knew everything?"

"What? I don't know  _everything_! Look,  _please_  just come. I'm begging you,  _please_ -"

" _No_!"

Donnie, balancing two empty but large cardboard folding boxes like cradling a baby, was getting ready to try one last time, but he opened his mouth only to firmly shut it.

' _Whatever. He's like this all the time, it doesn't matter. I don't need his help anyways. Why try if I already know the result?'_

"Okay then, whatever Raph. Do what you  _always_  do; hide away from everyone and sulk about  _absolutely everything_  right? I don't need you anyways."

"Fine, good! Go out, I don't give a damn."

"Right, you never did, and I don't know why I think you ever will."

Raph tried to ignore the sharp pang in his chest.

* * *

_**Five Years Later** _

* * *

He put his curled fist up to the door, about to knock. Then he stopped and froze, sadness and longing filled his eyes. He was just about to do it, the thing he did every year on this same, exact day. Every time on Christmas Eve he'd do this.

Knock and try to get Raph out for some family time, and fail.

Why was he going to fail again?

Donnie looked sadly at the door. He looked down at the snowball in his three-large-fingered hand.

'One last try this year. And then that's it. Try something different.'

"Hey… Uhm, erm, Raphie; Wanna build a snowman?" Donnie nearly facepalmed at how childish he sounded, he sounded like he was 5. His lisp made him sound worse, it made him sound like he was 2 now.

The 21 years old turtle sighed and was getting ready to turn back to join the others in the snow, no one in their right mind was out in NYC snow at this time of hour, giving the turtle brothers room to play and goof around without being seen. If their father was still around, he'd be so paranoid about the colds they'd catch. He was surprised Leo was doing that himself.

Donnie gave himself one last chance to hold out. He stood there, intensely eyeing the door for about 2 minutes.

No response. He knew it. What was he expecting, Raph to magically have holiday cheer and agree to building Frosty the fucking snowman? What, did the ghosts of Christmas decide to give Raphael a surprise pop up visit?

"Figures. You never cared anyways." Donnie scoffed bitterly, pushed down the tears he faced  _every_  year no matter how used to this he got, and was turned on his heel sharp, getting ready to bring back up his own spirits and have fun. Getting ready to ignore his  _scrooge_  of a  _brother_.

Until a door opened, and a muscled hand reached out and grabbed Donnie's arm, it had three giant mutated fingers, wrapped in training wraps.

"Hey, let's build a snowman."


	12. Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astronaut  
> 2k7 – Mikey and Big Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I kind of shortened the song's lyrics, so go look up this awesome song to hear the full out version! I really fucking love this song… *Sings whilst writing this*  
> But yeah, just a quick songfic! And also, I wanted a sad ending but didn't have the heart, so sorry if it seems either too sappy or the beginning doesn't line up with the ending. I originally planned a different kind of story butttt, you know me, I just go with the flow I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN 'EM! I SWEAR I DIDN'T STEAL SOME CHIBI TURTLES!  
> *Puts hands Up*  
> I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG "ASTRONAUT" BY SIMPLE PLAN I JUST REALLY LIKE BORROWING THE LYRICS
> 
> Italics = Emphasis (You'll know which, trust me)  
> 'Italics' = Italics with ' ' around them are thoughts.  
> Italics w/underline = Song lyrics  
> Bold = Emphasis or shouting or extreme irritation/anger

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Or Am I talking to myself?_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hiya, hiya, hiya, hiya, hi-"

"Mikey… please, for the love of all things YOU love; Be. Quiet." Don rarely growled, but when he did, all family and allies took that as a " _run_ " signal.

All except little naïve Michelangelo.

"But Don! I totally need you to fix this! Please, please, please, please, plea-"

Don slammed his hands on the desk angrily, "STOP! What. Do. You. Want?! I'm NOT fixing anything, not right now! I'm busy, like I've been telling you for the past TWELVE TIMES in a row; GO. !" Don raged. He rarely got angry, he was a pacifist.

Hurt flashed in Mikey's eyes, only for a brief second. Don was normally much more patient with him… So Mikey played his last card. The card that normally got Don bending at Mikey's whim and willing to talk to him and the others.

"Well, I'd go away if you'd get out of this lab! All you do is stay in here! You don't even eat or sleep anymore. We're… we're worried." Somehow, Mikey's tone of voice went from annoying and playful to dead serious and concerned in a couple of seconds.

Don frowned, not seeing his brother's sincerity. "Well, then I'll eat something later, whatever it takes to get you out! I don't need any  _distractions_  right now!" He wasn't paying attention to how he worded his sentence and didn't notice Michelangelo's face falling.

"C'mon, ya don't mean It Donnie."

"I don't huh? Well then what else are you?"

Now that, well, that stung. Stung a lot. Especially with the bitter and sarcastic tone to his voice.

"M'kay, I'll go away Don. If that's what you really-"

"Go." Mikey left dejected, not bothering to look at Don, if he had, maybe Don would've seen the heartbroken look on his face and maybe Mikey would've seen Don's look of regret.

_My mind is running empty…_

_In the search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me_

"Hey Raphie!"

"Go away Mike." Raph grunted while bench pressing.

"I just want to hang out with you, jeez. So uptight. Learn to relax."

"Sorry Mikey, ain't everybody like you, with nuthin' betta ta do wit our lives but joke around and goof off and get people injured. Yer always messing up in fights because yer a  _distraction_. I'm surprised yer even on tha team. Yer 18 and ya still act like yer 12." Raph spat, not even having to gesture to his recent scar on his plastron from protecting Mikey when he was goofing off.

' _Why is everyone giving me such a hard time today?'_

"Raphie, tell me you don't mean it." He used the voice he truly used on Raph when he was scared. The one that normally kicked in Raph's older brother instincts and had Mikey remembering his big brother loved him.

"Yer dumber than I thought." That's all Raph could get himself to say. Mikey only heard Raph's words, not the tone of pain, anguish, and regret from the depths of it.

_It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me why…?_

_I'm lonely like a satellite?_

"O-okay then… I'-I'll go see what Leo's up to then!" Mikey faked a smile and pretended to run out of the room, secretly breaking Raph's heart in two.

Mikey went to his eldest brother and found him meditating in the dojo.

"Hey Leo."

"What is it this time Mikey." Leo sounded so exasperated. He probably would've went easy on Mikey, if he'd known how rough Don and Raph had been on the poor guy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to- "

"No Mikey, I am not playing any dumb games with you." Leo's voice was as controlled and stoic as ever.

"I was thinking about meditation?"

"No. I need complete concentration. No  _distractions_." He said coldly.

"Um…"

' _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot…_

_Can I please come down, come down,_

' _Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round…_

_Can I please come down?_

' _I should just give up. They're right, I'm a screw up; a distraction.'_

"Okay! It's totally fine bro! I'll just, go, um-" Mikey cut himself off and left the room as his eyes were getting wet and his voice was beginning to crack. But Leo hadn't noticed, having already slipped back into meditation.

Mikey quickly hurried to his room, everything was quiet, he sunk to the floor, his shell against the door. He tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't cry, but why did it seem like ever since last week, his brothers hated him? Even his sensei didn't really speak to him individually. He would've noticed Mikey's pain, right?

What did he do wrong? Raph took a hit for him because he was useless, but they never got so mad about it before…

A tear slipped down his face.

' _They hate me…I've messed up too many times. They're done with me.'_

_I'm deafened by the silence_

_Is it something that I've done?_

_I know that there are millions_

_I can't be the only one who's disconnected_

Mikey couldn't help it. His goofing off was how he lightened the mood. Why did everyone hate that? Maybe it was wrong of him? He didn't know. He didn't want to know anymore. He was done. Two weeks of isolation. Two weeks of the truth that's been carried around his heart, the others' hearts, the lair's itself; the truth that he was useless, being noticed now. A burden. A distraction. A mistake. A screw up.

_It's so different in my head…_

_Can anybody tell me why?_

_I'm lonely like a satellite?_

Mikey cried hard, not caring who heard. Because apparently, they didn't care. Not anymore.

He cried harsher, his sobs coming out in hiccups and strained gasps from crying so hard. He felt so alone. He just wanted to stop it all. It's bad enough they're physically freaks and forever alone, but now, Mikey was  _really_ alone.

' _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down, come down,_

' _Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round…._

_Can I please come down?_

Raph winced as Don practically cried to Leo and him about how harsh he treated Mikey. Raph then confessed along with Leo and all three couldn't believe what they had done.

"I can't believe I thought this plan was a good idea… We've got to check on him, before-"

"Shh!" Don quieted Leo down and they all listened only to hear sobbing. Raph couldn't take it.

"Mikey!? Mikey, open up tha door! We didn't mean tha crap we said, ya gotta understand bro!" Raph pleaded while pounding on the door.

Mikey heard it so low, he almost missed it, even if Raph was yelling these words loud and proud, it still only came through to Mikey as if moving through some thick fog.

"Mike! We're sorry okay?! It was all just to help you, we were faking every single thing! We don't hate you, it was all for your supposed best interest! We just wanted to help you!" Don joined in, not exactly as loud as Raph was, but he still knocked on Mikey's door. How could he have done this to his only baby brother? How did he let them all go through with this dumb plan?

"Mikey, please, this is all my fault. I'm so, so, sorry little brother. It wasn't to hurt you, I swear! We love you so much, please stop crying ototo." Leo rarely gave into Mikey like this, especially after his little 'leader' training trip to the jungle but hearing Mikey cry broke his heart to pieces.

"Please..." Don begged softly as Raph was no longer banging in order to listen.

They heard consistent crying, but no response, only the crying dimming down slowly. They could tell Mikey was trying, and failing, to contain his sobs and heaves.

_Now I lie awake and scream_

_In a zero gravity,_

_And it's starting to weigh down on me,_

_Let's abort this mission now,_

_Can I please come down?_

After 10 minutes of silence from the brothers, knowing the youngest knew they were there, the door finally opened.

Mikey stood, head down, eyes red and puffy, and from what they could barley make out due to the darkness and the way his head was positioned, his eyes had dark circles under them. There were tears sliding down his cheeks, and immediately, all the brothers had a strong urge to protect the youngest. The only problem was, the only person -or people should they say- that they could protect him from, was them. His own big brothers were making the Michelangelo feel this way. And they had no idea how to protect him from  _this_.

"I-I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse and it cracked. Mikey's voice sounded 20 years older than he really was.

"Mikey..." Don lost his words as they died in his throat.

"This isn't your fault Mikey. We just- we did this to... to make you. To make you see we're worried little brother. You were nearly killed. If Raph hadn't... hadn't,  _been there_." Leo couldn't help himself from stammering and faltering. Realizing the trouble and distress they've been putting their own little brother through.

Mikey though, picked it up. He knew what they were trying to say. Seeing Don keep his head down and shift from foot to foot nervously, Raph was looking everywhere but him, keeping an odd silence, Leo was faltering, which he never did; they were all avoiding the word. The truth they all knew. Mikey could tell it.

"I-I  _know_  I'm a mistake. I get it bros. I know what I am. But I don't have to be reminded every hour of every day of year what I am. I'm sorry. But this is who I am, and I  _know_  it's not what you guys want or expect. I know that. Everyone does. I'm sorry I'm the screw up, okay? The black sheep. I'm sick of this though, I'm sick of feeling like I'm in outer space or something, with my own family! I'm sick of feeling left out and different okay?! It's not fair that you guys get considered 'Ninjas' and valuable members of the team, the family, and I'm just 'Little Mikey'. I'm sorry. But I know what I am." Mikey paused and swallowed. Right when Raph had gained the courage to speak, Mikey cut him off, "I don't want to be all alone. I'm sorry I'm different, but- but dudes, please. Don't, don't leave me alone. Please, we're all we have left and- and I can't be alone anymore! Please, please don't leave me alone!"

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

_Are the lonely people that the world forgot,_

_If you hear my voice come pick me up_

_Are you out there?_

The heartbreaking looks Mikey had received made him feel worse.

The moment Mikey was sobbing again, they all broke from their momentary freeze.

"Hey, stop cryin', yer not alone Mike. Yer never gonna be alone bro.  _Even_  if we eva got so mad, we  **did**  end up ignorin' ya, we'd neva,  **eva** , push ya away.  _You'll never be alone._ Eva _._ " Raph placed each hand of his on Mikey's shoulders, and was looking him dead in the eye the whole time.

Mikey looked down, then Don came beside Raph and took Mikey's chin, making him look up gently.

"We'll always be here Mikey. We'd never leave or abandon you. Even if you ever wanted us to, you're stuck with us. You're my  _only_  little brother; if you think I'm abandoning you now or anytime in the future, you're dead wrong." Don whispered this, but the truth behind his words could be heard miles away.

Mikey felt himself give a broken laugh. Even if part of him was screaming, 'They're lying to you', Mikey found his heart flutter. Just having his brothers around him made him feel like he'd never be alone.

Mikey broke down and started crying, torn between believing and not believing his brothers. He sobbed into Raph's plastron and Raph just rubbed his baby brother's shell. Soon enough, he was being comforted by all his big brothers; Raph was holding him, Don was playing with his mask tails, and Leo was whispering soft words to tell him he wasn't alone.

' _I'm not alone.'_  Mikey thought, holding Raph even  _tighter_  if that was possible.

' _Cause you're all that I've got,_

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck up here and the world forgot_

"And about you being a mistake? You never were Mikey; you get distracted, you goof off, you act up; you do all these things. Yes, this is true. But if there's one thing you're not, it's a mistake. You're our little Mikey because we fucking love you so much Mikey, you have no idea. Not because you're weak or not like us, but because you're the baby of our family; you're the light in all of our lives. Keep being the black sheep Mikey, it makes you our Mikey; just remember that you're always welcome here. We love you and that means we'd never abandon you. Never." Leo said softly.

Mikey felt himself dig a little more into Raph's plastron. He felt Raph's head rest on his, he felt Don's gentle fingers intricately and delicately intertwining his mask tails, he felt Leo rest a three-fingered hand on his shoulder; Mikey felt love. A love he forgot existed. With Leo having to go off and play jungle leader, they had disbanded a bit more than expected. Mikey, at that time, thought he could never feel more alone. And even when Leo came back, he still felt alone. The fights between Leo and Raph, Don being keeper and trying to bring everything together, Mikey struggling to make everyone happy again and then failing because the tension was just  _growing_ ; Mikey had never felt worse.

Then just when Michelangelo thought everything would start getting better, his brothers started growing up. Maturing. Growing. And little Mikey couldn't keep up, he stayed  _young_. He  _had_  planned to stay that way, until the recent events that had happened. Even as a teen, Mikey had always felt like the odd one out.

Living in the shadows of three older brothers, was way harder than anyone could every expect, until you're actually living in those shadows, feeling like the least favorite. He had been the least favorite son, and then he was the least favorite brother. Hell, he still was the least favorite, son and brother. Somehow, Mikey managed to feel more alone these last two weeks than he had at any time before them.

Now, Mikey never felt so loved. But Mikey still wondered in the back of his mind how long this 'love' would last.

Mikey let them continue to comfort him, but once he quieted down, he pulled away.

Mikey knuckled his face to wipe all the snot and tears the best he could, even if it was nasty and embarrassing.

He looked down and Don had caught on straight away, "We'll always love you Mike, you know that. Even if we don't say it, we'll always care about you. And -hey look- I know we're not the most 'kept together' group of brothers, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that, no matter how we act like we feel towards each other, we'll always love each other. We've never stopped caring for one another before, especially not towards you, and we won't ever."

Mikey looked up. Glossy and bloodshot eyes full of tears that were glistening, green cheeks that somehow let a deep red flush seep through, and a small, barley noticeable, smile. But it was real.

They'd make slow, steady process with Mikey. They could tell these feelings of insecurity had been going on for a while, no doubt.

But for now? They'd just show this astronaut that he wasn't alone.

"Okay astronaut, we're going to float right up here with you. All four of us are alone together, you said it yourself." Leo smiled, mostly to help lighten things a tad bit.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long to find you, we were drifting for awhile and had no idea how to get here, but we are now. And we're not losing ourselves or you again." Don chimed in, catching Leo's drift.

"An' we don' plan on lettin' ya get lost eitha. Plus, who needs ta land? We'll be fine jus' driftin' up here." Raph caught on too with a supportive smile Mikey's way.

Mikey smiled back. It wasn't his usual 'Thousand Watt' Mikey smile, or a fake one; it was his genuine, 100-percent authentic, ' _little brother's content smile'_. It was small, and not at all energetic, but it didn't need to be. It was a real,  _'I'm happy and feel loved'_ , smile. And that's all that mattered to the brothers.

"Yeah, alone. Together."

_To the lonely people that the world forgot_

_Are you out there?_

' _Cause you're all that I got!_

_Can I please come down?_

' _Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round,_

_Can I please come down?_

_Can I please come down?_

_Can I please come down..._


	13. Secondary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondary
> 
> Note: Just a quick drabble about Raphie boy and how he always feels 'secondary'.
> 
> 2k3 or 2k12, could apply to either – Raph
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise. The Turtles were originally conceived by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and published into a comic series by Mirage Studios in 1984. The 2003-2010 cartoon was handled by 4kids and the 2012-Ongoing animated cartoon is handled by Nickelodeon.

Secondary. That's all Ah am, right? Of course, standing next ta fearless. Tha showboat makes all of us look like little leaguers wantin' ta be heroes.

"Good job Leonardo, I can tell you have been practicing that kata and I am very proud of your progress. Raphael, you let your anger control-"Ah stopped listenin' at that point. What's tha point? All he's gonna do is tell me how Ah need ta control mah anger, because Ah'm tha bad guy right? An' true ta form, Leo's tha good guy. It'll probably neva change.

It's tha same up top too. Up top, Ah'm jus' second rate, second place, second in command, tha list can continue ya know.

An' growin' up wit three otha brothas unda such a small space, cooped up like tha', ya learn pretty quick how ta getcha way. Get whatcha wan', get attention, get Dad's approval. It all comes wit tha package deal.

Mike always stole attention one way or anotha. Tha kid was pretty smart wit it, Ah'll give 'im that. Don's one of a kind, but Ah know he fixes everythin' for his share of tha' attention. We all know he don' really like fixin'. Maybe inventin', but Ah know it ain't fixin'. An' Leo got attention tha minute he became Splinter Jr. Ah hate 'im tha most.

Mike's way of gettin' attention is annoyin', 'coz he does his act outs as obnoxiously an' dumbly as possible, but at least he doesn't hog Dad's attention. Nah, Mikey jus' wants ours, which is fine (As long as he doesn't get too needy).

Don's way of gettin' his share is subtle an' it ain't much. It's nuthin' Ah gotta worry 'bout anyways.

But Leo? Oh hell no. Leo is tha fuckin' hog of it all. Always playin' leader, tha prodigy, tha fuckin' platinum ninja. It ain't fair. An' then he acts like he knows it all. Don can act like tha', but not Leo. No fuckin' way.

Now, imagine when we go  _out_. Leo, of course, has every fuckin' ally givin' 'im honor. An' Don gets tons of respect an' credit. Mike doesn' even try ta impress people. Guy could give two shits less what people gotta say 'bout 'im. An' Ah do to, trust me, but ya get tired of livin' in a shadow as Leo's 'Second in Command' after awhile.

But when Ah'm alone? Up top by mahself? There ain't no one ta outshine me. Everythin' is ta mahself. There ain't no one ta tell me what ta do. No one ta tell me what's wrong an' what's right. So, Ah lone it. An' then, it's mah own rules, mah own morals.

An' there ain't no one ta take mah place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short. I am sorry hehe. This is kind of a random thing I found just in my WIP folder on my PC. I'm just making my way through it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	14. Bike Ride (Part Three FINISH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike Ride
> 
> Notes: So, I decided to make a part three to Bike Ride. I know, I know, I'm leeching off it, but after reading the first two parts again today, I felt like it was incomplete. So to complete the Bike Ride arch, I present this tribute :D
> 
> In memory of our Mikester.
> 
> 2k3 – Raph, Sensei, Leo and Don (With loving mentions of Mikey)
> 
> "You don't know what you have until it's gone."
> 
> Disclaimer: How many times must I state?! I DO NOT OWN TURTLES! My god, stop trying to sue me.

A red-banded human-hybrid turtle quietly made his way down the sewer tunnel, in his arms bridal style was an orange banded one. Sadly, the quiet didn't hold anything but sorrow and grief in it as the mutant lumbered on through the sewer tunnels they had grown up in.

The irony.

The red one, Raphael, had tears coming from his eyes. Some were absorbed by the fabric of the mask while others slipped by.

He was so down he almost stumbled and collapsed to the floor. He couldn't do this.

No, not anymore.

As he slowly trekked through the sewers, he saw it. Home.

He took a shaky breath as he prepared himself for the pain of having to be the one breaking the news.  _His_  baby brother was gone.  _Their_  baby brother was gone.  _Their_   _baby_  was gone.

It was the hardest thing Raphael had done.

"Raph? Mike? Who's-" Donatello cut himself off as he saw Raph appear, his only little brother in his arms.

"R-raph... Raphie, what happened?" He didn't receive an answer. Raphael looked downwards, not daring to answer.

"Rap-phie,  _please_ , answer!" Don didn't want to think of why his baby brother looked so...  _dead_. No, he couldn't be...

Raph couldn't speak, his throat clogged and his voice cracking. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't bring himself to explain. The moment he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out, his vocal cords couldn't make a sound.

Don felt tears enter his eyes as he watched his big, strong, tough brother break down into sobs. The pain in Raph's ribs and body didn't register as he fell limp and dropped to the floor with his baby brother.

' _No... please no..._ ' Don thought.

"L-Leo!" Don tried calling, his voice cracking as well.

' _This can't be happening... he was just fine four hours ago! He-he's gotta be fine! Please, please..._ ' Don wasn't buying this. This had to be some prank of some sorts. Or maybe Mikey was just injured. That's it! Mikey could be saved. He still could be alive...

"LEO!" Don screamed this time, his voice going raw. In seconds, his eldest brother was by his side, eyes wide at the scene.

"What happened? Mikey! Shell, Don help me get Mikey to the lab." Leo ordered immediately, not seeing the lack of movement in his youngest brother's plastron.

"N-no use..." Raph slightly slurred as he sniffed, unable to take the sight of his brothers thinking he could be saved.

"Raph, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Leo asked, worry filled his eyes and he felt the whole world stop when Raph looked up, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Mike's  _gone_... Ah'm so, so sorry... Ah... Ah couldn't save tha kid." He tried to get out, his voice breaking with the longing to have his baby brother back.

Leo couldn't believe it. He felt himself breathing fast and hard, Don's world froze, and he stared into space. Tears were rolling down Don's face, but Leo was too busy freaking out.

"N-no. He can't be! He's fine, he just needs help! Don-"

"He's gone Leo... Mike's gone..." Don's voice was emotionless. The impact hit hard, and he didn't know how to handle it.

His mind stopped while Leo's was trying to find anything to focus on but  _this_.

Leo couldn't take it and spun around, his shell facing the scene.

Don fell down, right in front of Raph and on the other side of Mikey.

"Why...? How?" Don felt his emotion come back, and the tears were going. He stroked his baby brother's head and bloody mask, "Why him? W-wh-y Raphie..." He broke sobbing, and Raph took the cue to hold his brother close, sobbing with him.

Raph couldn't answer, and the two grieved together.

"My sons..." Master Splinter had finally come to see what had happened, and upon seeing it all, he began to cry himself; which was rare. Tears came down the old rat's face and disappeared in his fur. "No... Michelangelo..." The rat slowly came to sit next to his youngest son's face and held his head in his lap.

"My child of light..." He kissed his son's forehead with such tender passion.

Leo had tears streaming down his face but didn't think he could stand seeing his youngest brother's body.

"Rest now... you are deserving of it." Sensei slowly took the mask off that was around his son's face, stained with blood from his cracked open head wound; one that all of them refused to acknowledge.

He took the mask with not the gentleness of a teacher, but the lovingness of a father. A father who had just lost his youngest son.

* * *

The funeral had been planned to be at the farmhouse. Raph and Leo were carrying the casket, Don was too emotional to do it with them. Don had gathered flowers, orange ones and one of each color that the brothers wore; One blue, one purple, one red, and even a white one to resemble Splinter.

The brothers had gotten their closest friends in their extended family. Angel, Casey, April, Leatherhead, and even the Ancient One.

Once everything was set, the boys got ready to say their speeches and say goodbye.

Raph remembered when they were younger, all the good and bad memories he had with his little brother.

" _Can't catch me, nanana na na naa!" Teased a young Michelangelo. He was 13 years old._

" _Oh yeah? Yer so childish." Raphael retorted, he was 14._

" _I'm so fast, ya'll never catch me!" The turtle teased. He ran circles around his older brother... that was until a leg shot out of nowhere and made him fall._

_Raphael laughed as he pinned his little brother down, like prey._

" _Got'cha!" He laughed, feeling victorious._

" _Noooo!" Mikey yelled dramatically. He couldn't help but giggle as his big brother picked him up playfully over his shoulders and threw him on the couch._

" _So now we're playing MY game! Yes!" The tempered mutant smirked as the younger one groaned._

_As they got comfortable on the couch with their controllers in hand and the game in the console, Raph shoved his baby brother's shoulders, making Mikey giggle._

_Raph smirked and let his brother lean against him as they played Halo._

" _Knucklehead." Was all he said as the two enjoyed the time with one another._

_They enjoyed each other's company best._

_Not like they'd ever tell each other that though._

Raph put his head down as more tears came. It was his fault his brother was gone.

All his fault.

If he had just stopped... Raph's shoulder hunched as he held back a sob, his tears silently on the move.

Casey couldn't bring himself to look at Raph any longer, but he knew he was offering support the best way possible; not saying a word and just being there. Raph wasn't one to be coddled. Especially not now.

As Don gave each of his family members their flowers to put down at the casket, he missed his wing man. He missed his little buddy.

" _C'mon Mikey, I need some help, please? I'll even get you that 12 cheese pizza you saw on TV the other day!" Don sung. He knew his baby brother was drooling over that pizza._

" _Really Don? Blackmail? How low..."_

" _I'll get you all the crazy topping you could ask for?"_

" _I'm in! Where are we going big bro?" His brother gave him his trademark, toothy, pearly whites smile. Don laughed a bit before he smiled and said, "The junkyard."_

_The 14 years old groaned but followed his brother out of the lair. The youngest two always had to stick together, it was apart of their 'unsaid' rule. When they were younger, they even had a secret 'little brothers only' club. They still followed their little rules._

_Mikey smiled and so did Don, as they left. The entire time enjoying each other's company and laughing while they made silly jokes and puns, even a few jabs to their older brothers (since they weren't around to hear it, so why not?)._

_Afterwards, Mikey came bounding up to him. It was almost time to go home. "Don't think I forgot my pizza bro! I'm still expecting my deliciously amazing goodness when I get home!" He smirked._

" _Don't worry bud, you know I'll never forget."_

" _Don...That's what you said before!"_

_He laughed, his little brother was learning his tricks._

_He threw an arm around his baby brother's shoulders, "How could I ever?"._

"I'll never forget." Don whispered to himself as he sat. He'd never forget his baby brother's laughs and smiles. He'd never forget his wackiness and crazy ideas.

"How could I ever?" He whispered again, tears making its way down his face. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, but it didn't register through the fog of memories in his mind.

April frowned deeply, she had bloodshot eyes as well.

Leo couldn't believe it still. Mike's 'larger-than-life' attitude made it, so he never believed his brother could...  _go_. Mikey was too lively to die. But he was gone either way.

He drowned himself in his own memories.

" _C'mon Mike, just breath. It's not that hard." Leo was getting frustrated. Why did Sensei think he could teach Mikey of all people how to meditate?_

" _I can't Leo! My mind is too filled with ah-mazing ideas too shut off!" Mikey flashed his grin before shutting it down due to the withering look he received from his big brother._

" _Mike..."_

" _Okay, okay, I'm focusing."_

_After a minute or so, Mikey was back to fidgeting._

_Leo sighed. His brother really was something else._

_He guessed this is what made his baby brother himself; this lively, 'always gotta go' energy of his made him the baby brother they loved._

" _Ugh, I'm never going to get the hang of this! I just can't focus Leo! I can't!" Mikey flopped onto his shell._

_Leo sighed again, "Don't get so stumped. You're just... not one to sit still. That's just the way you are Mike." He smiled weakly at his brother, who just stared blankly at him._

" _But... but Sensei and you always make such a big deal out of me not focusing...meditation is supposed to fix that. I need to be better."_

_Leo frowned. His baby brother needed to focus more, yes and Leo wasn't denying that he'd said this before, but he never told his brother to 'be better'._

" _You don't need to 'be better' Mike. You're fine just the way you are. You just need to improve in an area; that doesn't mean you're horrible. Okay?" Mike bit his bottom lip and searched his big brother's eyes for any signs of lying or sugar-coating._

_He found none._

" _Okay... can we try again?" He asked, interesting in learning from his big brother._

_Leo chuckled, "Sure Mikey. Anytime you wanna improve on something or need help, just ask."_

" _Anytime?" The twelve years old asked._

" _Anytime." The thirteen years old mutant replied, smiling._

" _Now, close your eyes and..."_

Leo felt his throat stinging. His eyes burned, and he looked down at the mask of his baby brother in his hands.

' _Anytime- Anytime you needed me... You needed me, and I wasn't there. I am so, so sorry baby brother... I am._ '

Splinter felt sorrow overcome the air, as he was feeling it himself. He remembered holding his youngest son in his arms.

How small he was... how fragile... all the noises he made and the first time he  _smiled_. He  _was_  the first to smile...Michelangelo always was.

Before Splinter could lose himself in his memories, he knew it was time to begin the funeral. Everyone was waiting.

He looked at his remaining sons, who got the message.

They all went next to the coffin and looked at one another, deciding who should speak first.

Splinter took the burden and cleared his throat.

"We are here to remember my youngest son, Michelangelo... As you all know, our youngest was... so full of life. Always smiling and brightening the room." Splinter made sure to pause at his son's name, unable to get it all out without stammering; which was rare from the old rat.

Leo took charge once he saw his Sensei's tears.

"Mike was... exotic, to say the least" Leo gave a watery chuckle, as did the others sitting down and next to him, "He-he gave life to anyone who knew him... No one could ever forget this guy... We sure won't." He wiped the tears from his face but remained standing tall; he had to be strong, for his family. "I remember all the times he made us, made us smile and just breathe. All the times he forgot about his own troubles or the entire world's and just focused on ours... then made it go away. He took care of us more than we did for him..." Leo chuckled that same watery chuckle again, "and we never realized it. Ever. Not until now." Leo ended, unable to go on.

Raph decided to help Leo out. He scowled before speaking, trying to ignore the pain.

"Tha goofball couldn' take directions or stay still fer a minute. He was..." Raph's Brooklyn accent became thicker with emotion and his voice broke on him, he found himself struggling but knew he had to speak. For Mikey. "He was such an idiot... Ah loved 'im so much fer it. Tha knucklehead kept buggin' me tha' night. Ya know? Ova an' ova again, until Ah let 'im come... Ah hope Ah gave 'im tha ride of 'is life. He always did fer me. Mike neva let me down. He always had some crazy way ta get him and me inta trouble," Everyone laughed weakly at this, "Mike knew how ta make me live. Somethin' Ah- Ah can' do wit-out 'im. Ah miss tha goof... so damn much..." Raph could feel himself breaking so stepped back into their 'line' and Don knew to take it as his cue.

Don swallowed hard before speaking, "Me and Mikey were always together... It sounds weird bu-but, we are the youngest so... we gotta fend for ourselves, right?" Don's shaky voice made the joke a pitiful one, but he still received some laughter and chuckles, "He was the only thing that could get me away from my work... I would be locked away forever if he wasn't there to make me get out and socialize. But... he's gone now. So, I- I guess-" Don couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to face this reality; a world without their little brother around to bug them and nag them. A world where their baby brother was gone.

Raph squeezed his brother's shoulders and turned him around when Don began sobbing quietly. Everyone was quietly watching as Don cried into Raph and Leo's arms, both holding him.

"It's alrigh' Don... We're here fer ya." Raph comforted, his own tears trailing.

Don shook his head, sobbing. "I can't do it! I'm s-suh-sorry, I just can't... He can't be gone!" Don cried out, having a tight hold on Leo's bicep. Leo didn't mind and just took Don's chin.

"Don- Donny we know. You don't have to speak." Leo had tears pooling in his eyes.

Don shook his head though, "I should be able to! I-I have to speak... for Mikey." He calmed himself down as Leo coached him to breathe.

"It's okay Don, we understand if you can't. Mikey knows what you want to say, he's probably up there, knowing it line by line. It's okay, Mikey knows. He knows, and he always will." Leo said softly. Don nodded and stepped back, letting Raph hold him.

After all of this, Splinter let a single tear slip as he spoke for the rest of the small, mutant family. "We now put to rest, our beloved brother, our wonderful son, our good friend, and our enlightened sun, Hamato Michelangelo." The family went down, and at the end of the service, after everyone else had spoken, they could only stare at his gravestone.

* * *

_Here lies a beloved friend, hero, son and brother_

_Michelangelo Hamato_

_1995 – 2010 (15 yrs)_

_May he finally rest in peace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, dark. Anyways, as for the birth year and death year, I know it's 2018. But this is the 2k3 cartoon, so for him to be 15 at the end (because I believe they don't age because I don't want them to) of the show, he must have been born in 1995. Anyways, this ends the arc! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to review, please!


	15. Bike Ride (P.3 Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike Ride (#12)  
> In memory of our Mikester.  
> 2k3 – Raph, Sensei, Leo and Don (With loving mentions of Mikey)  
> "You don't know what you have until it's gone."
> 
> Disclaimer: How many times must I state?! I DO NOT OWN TURTLES! My god, stop trying to sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make a part three to Bike Ride. I know, I know, I'm leeching off it, but after reading the first two parts again today, I felt like it was incomplete. So to complete the Bike Ride arch, I present this tribute :D

A red-banded human-hybrid turtle quietly made his way down the sewer tunnel, in his arms bridal style was an orange banded one. Sadly, the quiet didn't hold anything but sorrow and grief in it as the mutant lumbered on through the sewer tunnels they had grown up in.

The irony.

The red one, Raphael, had tears coming from his eyes. Some were absorbed by the fabric of the mask while others slipped by.

He was so down he almost stumbled and collapsed to the floor. He couldn't do this.

No, not anymore.

As he slowly trekked through the sewers, he saw it. Home.

He took a shaky breath as he prepared himself for the pain of having to be the one breaking the news.  _His_  baby brother was gone.  _Their_  baby brother was gone.  _Their_   _baby_  was gone.

It was the hardest thing Raphael had done.

"Raph? Mike? Who's-" Donatello cut himself off as he saw Raph appear, his only little brother in his arms.

"R-raph... Raphie, what happened?" He didn't receive an answer. Raphael looked downwards, not daring to answer.

"Rap-phie,  _please_ , answer!" Don didn't want to think of why his baby brother looked so...  _dead_. No, he couldn't be...

Raph couldn't speak, his throat clogged and his voice cracking. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't bring himself to explain. The moment he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out, his vocal cords couldn't make a sound.

Don felt tears enter his eyes as he watched his big, strong, tough brother break down into sobs. The pain in Raph's ribs and body didn't register as he fell limp and dropped to the floor with his baby brother.

' _No... please no..._ ' Don thought.

"L-Leo!" Don tried calling, his voice cracking as well.

' _This can't be happening... he was just fine four hours ago! He-he's gotta be fine! Please, please..._ ' Don wasn't buying this. This had to be some prank of some sorts. Or maybe Mikey was just injured. That's it! Mikey could be saved. He still could be alive...

"LEO!" Don screamed this time, his voice going raw. In seconds, his eldest brother was by his side, eyes wide at the scene.

"What happened? Mikey! Shell, Don help me get Mikey to the lab." Leo ordered immediately, not seeing the lack of movement in his youngest brother's plastron.

"N-no use..." Raph slightly slurred as he sniffed, unable to take the sight of his brothers thinking he could be saved.

"Raph, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Leo asked, worry filled his eyes and he felt the whole world stop when Raph looked up, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Mike's  _gone_... Ah'm so, so sorry... Ah... Ah couldn't save tha kid." He tried to get out, his voice breaking with the longing to have his baby brother back.

Leo couldn't believe it. He felt himself breathing fast and hard, Don's world froze, and he stared into space. Tears were rolling down Don's face, but Leo was too busy freaking out.

"N-no. He can't be! He's fine, he just needs help! Don-"

"He's gone Leo... Mike's gone..." Don's voice was emotionless. The impact hit hard, and he didn't know how to handle it.

His mind stopped while Leo's was trying to find anything to focus on but  _this_.

Leo couldn't take it and spun around, his shell facing the scene.

Don fell down, right in front of Raph and on the other side of Mikey.

"Why...? How?" Don felt his emotion come back, and the tears were going. He stroked his baby brother's head and bloody mask, "Why him? W-wh-y Raphie..." He broke sobbing, and Raph took the cue to hold his brother close, sobbing with him.

Raph couldn't answer, and the two grieved together.

"My sons..." Master Splinter had finally come to see what had happened, and upon seeing it all, he began to cry himself; which was rare. Tears came down the old rat's face and disappeared in his fur. "No... Michelangelo..." The rat slowly came to sit next to his youngest son's face and held his head in his lap.

"My child of light..." He kissed his son's forehead with such tender passion.

Leo had tears streaming down his face but didn't think he could stand seeing his youngest brother's body.

"Rest now... you are deserving of it." Sensei slowly took the mask off that was around his son's face, stained with blood from his cracked open head wound; one that all of them refused to acknowledge.

He took the mask with not the gentleness of a teacher, but the lovingness of a father. A father who had just lost his youngest son.

* * *

The funeral had been planned to be at the farmhouse. Raph and Leo were carrying the casket, Don was too emotional to do it with them. Don had gathered flowers, orange ones and one of each color that the brothers wore; One blue, one purple, one red, and even a white one to resemble Splinter.

The brothers had gotten their closest friends in their extended family. Angel, Casey, April, Leatherhead, and even the Ancient One.

Once everything was set, the boys got ready to say their speeches and say goodbye.

Raph remembered when they were younger, all the good and bad memories he had with his little brother.

" _Can't catch me, nanana na na naa!" Teased a young Michelangelo. He was 13 years old._

" _Oh yeah? Yer so childish." Raphael retorted, he was 14._

" _I'm so fast, ya'll never catch me!" The turtle teased. He ran circles around his older brother... that was until a leg shot out of nowhere and made him fall._

_Raphael laughed as he pinned his little brother down, like prey._

" _Got'cha!" He laughed, feeling victorious._

" _Noooo!" Mikey yelled dramatically. He couldn't help but giggle as his big brother picked him up playfully over his shoulders and threw him on the couch._

" _So now we're playing MY game! Yes!" The tempered mutant smirked as the younger one groaned._

_As they got comfortable on the couch with their controllers in hand and the game in the console, Raph shoved his baby brother's shoulders, making Mikey giggle._

_Raph smirked and let his brother lean against him as they played Halo._

" _Knucklehead." Was all he said as the two enjoyed the time with one another._

_They enjoyed each other's company best._

_Not like they'd ever tell each other that though._

Raph put his head down as more tears came. It was his fault his brother was gone.

All his fault.

If he had just stopped... Raph's shoulder hunched as he held back a sob, his tears silently on the move.

Casey couldn't bring himself to look at Raph any longer, but he knew he was offering support the best way possible; not saying a word and just being there. Raph wasn't one to be coddled. Especially not now.

As Don gave each of his family members their flowers to put down at the casket, he missed his wing man. He missed his little buddy.

" _C'mon Mikey, I need some help, please? I'll even get you that 12 cheese pizza you saw on TV the other day!" Don sung. He knew his baby brother was drooling over that pizza._

" _Really Don? Blackmail? How low..."_

" _I'll get you all the crazy topping you could ask for?"_

" _I'm in! Where are we going big bro?" His brother gave him his trademark, toothy, pearly whites smile. Don laughed a bit before he smiled and said, "The junkyard."_

_The 14 years old groaned but followed his brother out of the lair. The youngest two always had to stick together, it was apart of their 'unsaid' rule. When they were younger, they even had a secret 'little brothers only' club. They still followed their little rules._

_Mikey smiled and so did Don, as they left. The entire time enjoying each other's company and laughing while they made silly jokes and puns, even a few jabs to their older brothers (since they weren't around to hear it, so why not?)._

_Afterwards, Mikey came bounding up to him. It was almost time to go home. "Don't think I forgot my pizza bro! I'm still expecting my deliciously amazing goodness when I get home!" He smirked._

" _Don't worry bud, you know I'll never forget."_

" _Don...That's what you said before!"_

_He laughed, his little brother was learning his tricks._

_He threw an arm around his baby brother's shoulders, "How could I ever?"._

"I'll never forget." Don whispered to himself as he sat. He'd never forget his baby brother's laughs and smiles. He'd never forget his wackiness and crazy ideas.

"How could I ever?" He whispered again, tears making its way down his face. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, but it didn't register through the fog of memories in his mind.

April frowned deeply, she had bloodshot eyes as well.

Leo couldn't believe it still. Mike's 'larger-than-life' attitude made it, so he never believed his brother could...  _go_. Mikey was too lively to die. But he was gone either way.

He drowned himself in his own memories.

" _C'mon Mike, just breath. It's not that hard." Leo was getting frustrated. Why did Sensei think he could teach Mikey of all people how to meditate?_

" _I can't Leo! My mind is too filled with ah-mazing ideas too shut off!" Mikey flashed his grin before shutting it down due to the withering look he received from his big brother._

" _Mike..."_

" _Okay, okay, I'm focusing."_

_After a minute or so, Mikey was back to fidgeting._

_Leo sighed. His brother really was something else._

_He guessed this is what made his baby brother himself; this lively, 'always gotta go' energy of his made him the baby brother they loved._

" _Ugh, I'm never going to get the hang of this! I just can't focus Leo! I can't!" Mikey flopped onto his shell._

_Leo sighed again, "Don't get so stumped. You're just... not one to sit still. That's just the way you are Mike." He smiled weakly at his brother, who just stared blankly at him._

" _But... but Sensei and you always make such a big deal out of me not focusing...meditation is supposed to fix that. I need to be better."_

_Leo frowned. His baby brother needed to focus more, yes and Leo wasn't denying that he'd said this before, but he never told his brother to 'be better'._

" _You don't need to 'be better' Mike. You're fine just the way you are. You just need to improve in an area; that doesn't mean you're horrible. Okay?" Mike bit his bottom lip and searched his big brother's eyes for any signs of lying or sugar-coating._

_He found none._

" _Okay... can we try again?" He asked, interesting in learning from his big brother._

_Leo chuckled, "Sure Mikey. Anytime you wanna improve on something or need help, just ask."_

" _Anytime?" The twelve years old asked._

" _Anytime." The thirteen years old mutant replied, smiling._

" _Now, close your eyes and..."_

Leo felt his throat stinging. His eyes burned, and he looked down at the mask of his baby brother in his hands.

' _Anytime- Anytime you needed me... You needed me, and I wasn't there. I am so, so sorry baby brother... I am._ '

Splinter felt sorrow overcome the air, as he was feeling it himself. He remembered holding his youngest son in his arms.

How small he was... how fragile... all the noises he made and the first time he  _smiled_. He  _was_  the first to smile...Michelangelo always was.

Before Splinter could lose himself in his memories, he knew it was time to begin the funeral. Everyone was waiting.

He looked at his remaining sons, who got the message.

They all went next to the coffin and looked at one another, deciding who should speak first.

Splinter took the burden and cleared his throat.

"We are here to remember my youngest son, Michelangelo... As you all know, our youngest was... so full of life. Always smiling and brightening the room." Splinter made sure to pause at his son's name, unable to get it all out without stammering; which was rare from the old rat.

Leo took charge once he saw his Sensei's tears.

"Mike was... exotic, to say the least" Leo gave a watery chuckle, as did the others sitting down and next to him, "He-he gave life to anyone who knew him... No one could ever forget this guy... We sure won't." He wiped the tears from his face but remained standing tall; he had to be strong, for his family. "I remember all the times he made us, made us smile and just breathe. All the times he forgot about his own troubles or the entire world's and just focused on ours... then made it go away. He took care of us more than we did for him..." Leo chuckled that same watery chuckle again, "and we never realized it. Ever. Not until now." Leo ended, unable to go on.

Raph decided to help Leo out. He scowled before speaking, trying to ignore the pain.

"Tha goofball couldn' take directions or stay still fer a minute. He was..." Raph's Brooklyn accent became thicker with emotion and his voice broke on him, he found himself struggling but knew he had to speak. For Mikey. "He was such an idiot... Ah loved 'im so much fer it. Tha knucklehead kept buggin' me tha' night. Ya know? Ova an' ova again, until Ah let 'im come... Ah hope Ah gave 'im tha ride of 'is life. He always did fer me. Mike neva let me down. He always had some crazy way ta get him and me inta trouble," Everyone laughed weakly at this, "Mike knew how ta make me live. Somethin' Ah- Ah can' do wit-out 'im. Ah miss tha goof... so damn much..." Raph could feel himself breaking so stepped back into their 'line' and Don knew to take it as his cue.

Don swallowed hard before speaking, "Me and Mikey were always together... It sounds weird bu-but, we are the youngest so... we gotta fend for ourselves, right?" Don's shaky voice made the joke a pitiful one, but he still received some laughter and chuckles, "He was the only thing that could get me away from my work... I would be locked away forever if he wasn't there to make me get out and socialize. But... he's gone now. So, I- I guess-" Don couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to face this reality; a world without their little brother around to bug them and nag them. A world where their baby brother was gone.

Raph squeezed his brother's shoulders and turned him around when Don began sobbing quietly. Everyone was quietly watching as Don cried into Raph and Leo's arms, both holding him.

"It's alrigh' Don... We're here fer ya." Raph comforted, his own tears trailing.

Don shook his head, sobbing. "I can't do it! I'm s-suh-sorry, I just can't... He can't be gone!" Don cried out, having a tight hold on Leo's bicep. Leo didn't mind and just took Don's chin.

"Don- Donny we know. You don't have to speak." Leo had tears pooling in his eyes.

Don shook his head though, "I should be able to! I-I have to speak... for Mikey." He calmed himself down as Leo coached him to breathe.

"It's okay Don, we understand if you can't. Mikey knows what you want to say, he's probably up there, knowing it line by line. It's okay, Mikey knows. He knows, and he always will." Leo said softly. Don nodded and stepped back, letting Raph hold him.

After all of this, Splinter let a single tear slip as he spoke for the rest of the small, mutant family. "We now put to rest, our beloved brother, our wonderful son, our good friend, and our enlightened sun, Hamato Michelangelo." The family went down, and at the end of the service, after everyone else had spoken, they could only stare at his gravestone.

* * *

_Here lies a beloved friend, hero, son and brother_

_Michelangelo Hamato_

_1995 – 2010 (15 yrs)_

_May he finally rest in peace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, dark. Anyways, as for the birth year and death year, I know it's 2018. But this is the 2k3 cartoon, so for him to be 15 at the end (because I believe they don't age because I don't want them to) of the show, he must have been born in 1995. Anyways, this ends the arc! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to review, please!


	16. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance (#13)  
> TMNT – 2k14/2k16  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJA TURTLES AT ALL OR THIS AMAZING GIRL'S/GUY'S FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based off a canon that was started by 'SubtleBubbles' on DeviantArt and it's basically about how Mikey has a faster metabolism than his brothers, causing him to have sugar drops when he's either extremely stressed or starving, explaining why he eats so much. So, in this fic, "low" and "high" will be used to refer to his blood sugar levels, example; "I think I'm low Don."
> 
> But yeah, at the end of her/his amazing fic on DA, the A/N is the headcanon she/he believes in, and I love it. It inspired me to write this ficlet, so hands up for "SubtleBubbles" (I also love the name, lol) that fic she wrote (The one you'll find the canon in) is called "Just A Day" which is an amazing Mike sick!fic. Cute, I encourage you all the check it out!
> 
> Anyways, this fic is just derived from that little bugga.

"Mikey slow down! You're going to choke yourself." Don reprimanded.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already…" Leo remarked, slightly disgusted and amused.

"I fmpwhill swoon." Came said orange banded turtle's response. He was shoving spoonful after spoonful of the lunch he had just made for them.

Raph had to snicker at his younger brother's response.

"Alright Mike, stopping would be nice. April is going to be over soon to help me out with the fix ups for our lair. It would be nice if you would be respectful…" Don tried again, only to get his younger brother to reply, "Ivm am bweing revempectful! I fhmade thmphem svome!" He swallowed the final spoonful of his second serving.

"I still don't undastand how tha squirt neva gains any weight!" Raph remarked as Mikey went for his third helping. Raph took a bite of his sandwich. He wasn't a fan of stew or any kind of soup really.

"Let him be thankful for the genetic luck he has." Don said, slowly eating his stew as well. He had to be mindful how much he took in, he ended up with the slowest metabolism out of all of them. Don had pulled a test on all this after said question had been ringing in all the turtles' (and rats) minds; How did Mikey never put on any weight?

It boggled them all ( _except Mikey, who took it as a blessing, obviously; "Hey, let's not wonder 'kay? I'm blessed, that's enough- owww, Raph!"_ ) how the youngest could never pack on the extra pounds.

Thus, the test occurred about two years ago. Raph and Leo had pretty average metabolism's at least for mutant human-turtle hybrid teenage ninjas. And Don's was a bit slow, but not too behind.

Mikey's though?

Mikey's was the speed of light.

It also told Don why Mikey always worried them when he said he was dizzy at times of stress and not being able to eat. Apparently, Mikey's blood sugar levels had to be monitored, something they hadn't been doing. So, from then on, Don planned on watching the youngest; and he has for the last two years. Still, it was astonishing how much the youngest could eat in a day.

Mikey rolled his eyes at Don and put his bowl down. "Fine." He pouted. He began eating slower to appease his big overly-people-pleaser brother.

"Thank you." Don sighed. He got up and saw April and Angel enter the lair, "Hey, want any stew?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks guys, traffic was heavy so I knew I couldn't get a bite after work to get here on time."

"I expected, I'll get you a bowl." Leo got up from the little 'table' the boys were sitting at and Don began chatting with the girls about the main 'fix ups' they had to get done.

* * *

"Hey knucklehead, this ain't a all ya can eat." Raph glared at his youngest brother.

"What?"

"Fat ass." Raph smirked as his younger brother started to shove more of the dumplings he had cooked, into his mouth.

"Don't call me fat Raph, we all know you're the fattest!" Mikey teased back as he swallowed.

"Yeah, well at least Ah don't go shovin' double of what Ah weigh down mah mouth."

"At least I keep it off!"

"At least Ah ain't piggin' out!"

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Don interfered.

"Well, tell him not to judge how much I eat!"

"Tell chubsta here not ta go eatin' all tha good stuff!" Raph complained back. He had wanted the last of the dumplings, so this thirteen-year-old wasn't backing down. Fancy foods like dumplings were a rare find, and it wasn't fair that Mikey went shoving pound after pound (or at least what it seemed like to the 13 years old) of the treasured food down his throat.

"Okay, well, if you want those dumplings so much Raph, here." Leo stood up and gave his two dumplings to Raph. "Happy?"

"Hmph, see what cha cause Fatso?" Raph remarked. They weren't in as bad as a situation as when they were younger, but food was still slightly scarce. Even though Leo and Master Splinter had managed to hide it from the youngest two (though Don was starting to catch on), they couldn't hide it from Raph.

"Me?! I didn't tell Leo to give you his!" Mikey huffed.

"Relax you two. It's not like I'm going to starve." Leo got in between the two, who ended up beak to beak, and pushed Raph away. Raph had been standing and leaning right into a sitting down Mikey's face, the two having a little 'face off'.

Later that night, Mikey entered his room, and the smile he had first been sporting, fell. He looked at the ground and thought about it… Was he fat?

He looked down at his stomach/plastron. He poked at it, then tried to tell himself not to think about it anymore. It wasn't important right?

' _Wrong. Raph's right; you're a fat pig._ ' He thought, upset. ' _Maybe I should go on a diet…_ '

With these thoughts in mind, Mikey went to sleep with a new goal on his mind.

The next morning, Mikey awoke with a groan. His stomach was growling, and he almost jumped out of bed, ready to cook up breakfast for his brothers and father, as well as himself.

Totally forgetting about his last night thoughts, Mikey began cooking. It only occurred to him as he started thinking about how much eggs he was going to need for the pancake batter.

' _Remember? The diet thingy…_ ' Mikey groaned as he remembered, for the second time that morning. ' _If I don't eat, I can't be called a pig. It's going to be hard though…_ ' He whined internally as he heard his stomach growl. Mikey only cooked enough food for his brothers and Sensei that morning.

He didn't need to eat, so he was sitting in the dojo as he family ate, slipping away before any questions could be asked.

"Aye Mike? Where were ya at breakfast? Ya jus' disappeared bro." Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell as he flipped around to face his three older brothers. He had been trying to sneak to his room, but with all his older brothers sitting by the TV mountain it was kind of difficult.

"I told Sensei about it Raphie! I ate before you guys came out, stop being such a worry wart!" Mikey giggled as his big brother rolled his eyes.

"Ah ain't worryin'." Raph's small blush gave it away though. But Mikey had been truly surprised his brother had forgotten about their argument yesterday so fast…

"Yeah yeah, whatever  _Raphie_." Mikey put emphasis on the word to annoy his older brother.

As Raph began growling, he was quickly silenced by his other older brother.

"Are you sure Mikey? It seemed kind of fast for you to have already eaten…We didn't come in that long after you finished cooking…" Don gave a worried look to the twelve years old.

"Yup! A cook never shares his secrets Donny boy!" With that, Mikey just left the room, wearing his fake smile the entire time.

Meanwhile, Raph and Don just exchanged looks, before shrugging a ' _What can ya do?_ ' kind of shrug, before returning to their game on the console. But Leo felt something was off. Since he had just been spectating the game as a passerby, he told the other two turtles he was going to practice in the dojo, but instead went straight to his youngest brother's room.

Knock knock.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo's voice was coated in concern and Mikey felt his chest tighten a bit.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be bro?...Everything's better down where it's wetter take it from-"

"Okay, okay. You promise goofball?"

"Yep!"

Leo sighed. He could hear the strain in his brother's voice, but he didn't push.

"Alright,  _see you_  at dinner." Leo made sure to put a strong note in his words. He  _would_  see his brother at dinner, at the table, eating. He didn't know what was going on with his little brother, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to start making him skip out on meals. Mikey ate a lot, sure it was kind of frustrating sometimes, but it made Mikey himself.

At dinner, Mikey was there, which should've made Leo relax. Except for the fact that he didn't once touch his fork.

"Michelangelo, why such a small appetite?" Splinter inquired. He was used to his youngest son eating  _everything_  in sight, but suddenly, he was barley touching his  _first_  serving.

"I'm just not hungry today Sensei. May I be excused?" Mikey managed to fake a smile, but it was a small, non-Mikey like smile. They were used to his smile being bright and exuberant, not small and shy. Splinter pursed his lips, he almost wanted to force his son to eat, but decided against it.

He sighed, "Fine, you may go. But no video games or TV, you are to go straight to bed  _if_  you are feeling so unwell." Mikey nodded and left the table.

"What's goin' on wit Mike?" Raph asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Leo looked at his brother with a determined set of sapphire orbs.

"Yeah, Mikey  _never_  accepts a punishment that quietly  _or_  not eat. Something's wrong." Don mused, his eyes glazed with worry and curiosity.

"Perhaps you boys should finish your own food first, then worry about your brother." Sensei reminded them, making the boys flush as they had talked about their 'great plan' right in front of their own father, forgetting he was there.

"Hai Sensei."

Later that night when the boys and rat went to their rooms, Raph made sure to enter Mike's and his shared room quietly.

"Mike, ya awake bro?" He whispered. He had figured out what might be making his baby brother so… off lately.

"Mmhm." Came a slurred hum of 'yeah'.

"Ya okay?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeaaa…" What as wrong with his brother?

"Really? Ya sound sick… Do ya want me ta get Masta Splinta?"

"W-what? No, I'm fine bro. Cool as a cucumber." He slurred.

Raph gave a skeptical look to his little brother's shell in the top bunk.

"Ya sure?"

"Yup."

His little brother had yet to face him. "Alrigh'."

The next morning, Raph heard a big 'thud' sound, which woke him up frantically.

"Mike?! What happened?" He asked upon hearing his baby brother's voice crying weakly.

"I-I feel really dizzy, lightheaded…" He whined out, stumbling on the floor and struggling to stand.

Raph jumped out of bed, all tiredness forgotten, and helped his baby brother up, "DONNY!" He screamed, wanting his younger brother in here to take care of the issue. He had no idea what was going on at all.

* * *

Mikey, now 15, felt the same dizziness and lightheadedness he had  _really_  recognized for the first time years ago.

"Donny… I think I'm going low…" He murmured.

Don was immediately concerned and jogged back over to where his younger brother was swaying on his feet slightly, head in his hands. Raph and Leo were looking over with worried eyes as well. "Alright, Leo and I will go down to street level and see if there are any sweets in a trash or something. Raph, stay here and watch his levels; make sure he sits down."

Raph nodded as the two turtle brothers made their way down the fire escape. He turned to his baby brother, checking him over like a spread sheet, "Ya feel anythin' else?"

"Same as I was two seconds ago bro." Mikey smiled weakly. Raph frowned as he guided him to a vent he could sit on.

"Ah thought'cha ate before we left?"

"…"

"Mikey…" He growled. Were they really going to deal with this again?

"Ya idiot, how many times have we told cha ta eat before we go on patrol?" He snarled, but it was purely out worry and love. He sat next to his baby brother and let him lean on him as he begun swaying in his seat.

"Sorry Raphie."

Raph sighed, "It's a'ight. Jus' don't be so dumb next time." He flicked the back of his brother's wrist instead of his head due to his brother suffering there already. "Ah love ya. Ya know that right?" He pulled his brother in close to him.

"Yeah Raphie, I know."

"Good." Raph let out a breath and gave his brother a noogie.

"Raphie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I feel shaky…" Raph frowned deeper and felt the sweat on his brother. He looked at him and could tell his levels were dropping quick.

"Mike, have ya ate anythin' taday?"

"Um… Not for a day and a half…" He said honestly, his head down in shame.

Raph growled in frustration as he tugged at his own mask tails, "Damnit ya idiot." Raph inhaled heavily through his nose to calm down.

"Here." Raph adjusted his brother so he could lay down across his lap. "Ya comfy?"

Mikey could only slur out a, "Mmmmm."

' _C'mon guys, Mike ain't feeling too good…_ '

Of course, they eventually came back with a candy bar and practically shoved it down their youngest's throat. After 30 minutes of letting the sugar regulate Mikey's body, the headed back home. The entire time, Mikey was being lectured by all three brothers on why eating is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just making my way through the WIP folder :) Hope ya enjoyed! Oh, and don't forget to review and check out SubtleBubbles on DeviantArt!


	17. Just A Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Sick Day (#14)  
> TMNT 2k14/2k16 – Donny and Raph  
> Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently re-watched both of the TMNT movies (2k14/2k16) and the older one from 2007. I feel reborn (lol). After watching 2k16, I saw a really, really cute scene. At one point in the beginning (introductory kind of part in the movie) Don is on top of Raph in mid air begging him to go into his shell as they are falling towards a pool on an apartment patio.
> 
> "Do it, do it, won't stop 'till ya do it, do it, do it" it was the cutest thing ever. I swear to god, I squealed so much. It was so cute and hilarious, that I had to make a one shot of Raph and Don fluff now.
> 
> Here is the byproduct! Enjoy!

Raph grunted as he watched the documentary Don was forcing him to watch. Out of all the things he could be doing, he was watching a documentary... about how things were made...

Raph sighed loudly, hoping he was doing enough to annoy his brother.

Soon enough, Don caught on. "Fine, if you don't want to watch it with me, you don't have to." Don frowned, his eyes were sadder than a kicked puppy's. Raph felt his resolve harden.

"It ain't that Don, it's tha fact that this shit is so borin'! Bro, it's a show about things bein' created! How is dis entertainin' ta ya?!"

"How It's Made is a very interesting show Raph..." Don frowned, disheartened by the fact that the shows he found fun were 'boring' to his older brother. Raph sighed, feeling bad now.

"A'ight, Ah'll watch it wit ya." Raph sighed, wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "But fer tha record, it's still a dumb show."

Don just smiled, nuzzling into his tough brother's side. He was enjoying the free heat and comfort.

"An' Ah'm only doin' this 'coz yer sick."

"It's  _definitely_  a kodak moment." Mikey grinned, next to his snickering older brother who was snapping the picture.

"One for the books Mikey, one for the books."

. **..Later...**

Raph rubbed Don's back as he hurled into the toilet bowl. "It's a'ight bro, jus' let it pass. That's it, Brainiac. Just let it go." He coached, wincing when he heard it get particularly violent.

Once it passed, Don was trying to catch his breath as he leaned into Raph's plastron, exhausted. "Breath Donny, it passed. Yer alright bro." He soothed his little brother, rubbing his shell supportively.

Don almost starting crying but braved the moment. Raph let him rest for a minute or two before helping him up. When Raph noticed that Don was having issues walking straight, he took his lanky brother into his arms bridal style, making Don blush but smile at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah Brainiac, yer gettin' special treatment." He smirked as he put his brother down on his bed.

"Why your room?" Don coughed out.

"'Coz, Ah ain't trusting ya ta actually rest on ya own. An' 'ere." Raph gave his brother his glasses which he had gotten off the bathroom floor.

"Oh thank- cough cough -god. I could barely even see you – I just saw a big, uh... green, blob." Don smiled sheepishly as he put them on and got comfy with his shell against the pillows to slant him into a sitting position.

Raph smirked and shook his head at his brother before climbing in. "Haven' done 'tis in years bro. Feels weird."

"Yeah, exactly."

The two stayed like this in silence, the only time it broke is when Raph was asked to get a book from his room so he had something to do until he could fall asleep. Once Raph had given Don his Chemistry book, Don broke into a coughing fit.

"Shi-shit, a'ight, Ah'm here Donny. Lean inta me, jus' like before." He soothed, startled by the random coughing fit. Don's glasses and the book fell off the bed and Don was shaking wildly.

"It's alright Donny, yer gonna be fine. Jus' let it pass." Raph said this to himself more than anything; not like he'd ever even admit it to himself.

"I- cough cough -know, I kn- wheezing -know!" He snapped, struggling to catch his breath. Don's asthma didn't help when it came into play with the fever.

Raph ignored the comment and focused on supporting Don and making him as comfortable as possible, rubbing his shell and slowing him down.

Once Don was settled again, Raph left the bed to get Don his glasses and book off the floor and then disappeared from the room, leaving Donny puzzled as to where his brother went.

Raph came back with some of Splinter's homemade remedy tea. "Figured ya needed it."

"Thanks, Raphie."

"Not a problem bro."

Soon, both boys were asleep in bed. Neither seemed to care or maybe they didn't notice, when two more mutants joined them in bed, despite the discomfort it might've caused them. They also didn't notice when one finally mutant entered the room and looked upon the four sleeping teenagers.

"A kodak moment indeed Michelangelo, a kodak moment indeed."


	18. As We See Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As We See Him (#15)  
> Touching upon how each brother feels about their baby brother.  
> TMNT 2k3 – Leo, Raph, and Don  
> Disclaimer: *Le Sigh* Must I always say it?  
> Alright, Alright, I don't own em. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one about Don, then Raph, and maybe even Leo. That's why it says 'him' and no one in specific ;3 let's see.
> 
> I truly believe that Mikey sometimes (Notice I said sometimes) does not know he's being a fast speaker, obnoxious, rude, overbearing, or random. I believe this in literally every version of his character (Movieverses, 2k12, 2k3, the original cartoon, the comics, etc.) and I believe that he only realizes it when someone points it out to him. We all have quirks we didn't know we had until someone points it out, right?

_Leonardo – Guidance_

Charismatic, wacky, a bit crazy, and 'larger than life'; that is my little brother, Michelangelo. I'll admit, he's an oddball, but we all love him.

Ever since I was little, I made myself keep this little oath of mine; Protect your little brothers at all cost, I told myself. It's my job as the eldest.

And with Mikey always throwing himself into trouble (without trying to, he's a trouble  _magnet_ ), I found it easier and easier to worry about him. It's kind of my job, as you can tell.

Now, don't get me wrong; Mikey isn't a burden in any way, shape, or form, but I do worry about him more so than I tend to over my other brothers.

Mikey just naturally got himself into trouble, and most times he can't get himself out of it.

For example, the little grudge match against Kluh? Now that's a good example. Mikey got karma in a sort of way, but it happened in one of the most unpleasant ways. I'm glad my brother was able to defend for himself, but it still terrified me when I found out what happened. No, I wasn't there when he needed me most, but I'm glad my little prep talk helped him in there. I guess, even if I wasn't there in form, I was there in spirit, my words guiding him.

That's what older brothers are really for; not to baby them through life, but to give them the tools they need to get through it. And while I do give into him a bit more than I should, I also tend to be the harshest on him when he screws up. Especially in a fight or training.

The goofball really did find trouble too easily. Even more so than  _Raph_ , which is saying something if you knew him.

And seeing my baby brother take down  _Shredder_? That told me I did something right for once. Mikey was maturing enough to where he wasn't losing his personality but able to defend himself and focus when he needed. And that's all I ask from him, is that he can keep himself safe, incase we aren't there next time. I never want him to completely change though; I'm not dumb. I know we need Mikey to function. He keeps us whole, together; he makes sure we laugh every once in a while.

And everyone needs that sometimes.

Mike's an improviser; he already told me, the same day as he improvised to take down the Shredder. I know that about him, and in no way do I want him to change. Ever. I just want him to be okay in case of us not being here tomorrow. But sometimes, my lectures or 'mother hen beat downs' as Raph called them once, can come off like I'm telling Mike  _off_. Like I'm telling him he's nothing but an idiotic screw up. Like I'm putting him  _down_. And I never want it to come off that way. Never ever in my life have I thought of Mikey as an idiot. Sure, I make some bad comments here and there, I won't even make excuses. Like what I said about Mikey not being 'completely useless' back during the invasion of the Triceratons looking for the Fugitoid on Earth (don't  _even_  get me started on that fiasco); it's all just banter. Never will I ever put down Mike and mean it.

And I admit, sometimes I act more like Mike's second father rather than his eldest brother; but I do it out of love. While Raph protects him and Don has the patience to handle him, someone needs to guide him, and that someone is me.

_Raphael – Protection_

Ah'll admit, Mike's a nuisance. Tha idiot jus' doesn't know when ta shut up. Tha knucklehead is too busy wit his head in a comic book or in a TV screen ta even acknowledge tha world. He can sleep through a fuckin' train! Dis kid is more annoyin' than Leo set ta mothahen mode.

Dealin' wit tha kid is a kind o' hell in itself.

But Ah love 'im. An' don'tcha  _eva_  forget it.

If anyone wants ta mess wit him, they gotta go through me  _first_. Ya don't get away wit messin' wit Mike,  _eva_.

Dis kid is more than a nuisance, he's a pain in mah shell. A pain Ah couldn' live witout.

So wheneva he needs me, wheneva he's got his work cut out fer 'im, Ah'ma come an' take care of it. No objections.

An' protectin' 'im don't just mean taking tha hit. It means stoppin' 'im from seeing tha harshest shit in tha world, it means tryin' ta keep 'im from seein' tha body of a dead goon when it's gory, it means ta keep 'is innocence, it means ta keep 'is body, mind,  _an'_  spirit safe.

If dis kid is down about not winnin' tha fight tanight, mah job is ta protect 'im from that, make 'im see that we won in our own way. If dis kid is down 'coz he thinks he's a freak or useless or somethin', mah job is ta teach 'im he's not. If dis kid is about ta get mowed down by a frickin' freight train, mah job is ta push 'im outta tha way an' take tha pain.

Ah protect 'im from anythin' that could hurt 'im. Period.

Mike's looks like he's gotta big fuckin' ego, but even Ah see past tha front. He's more fragile than ya think. Ah try ta watch how far Ah take our bantas. Ah don' eva wanna hurt tha kid fer real.

But it's too late fer dat.

Ah already nearly killed 'im wit da pipe. How worse of a brotha can Ah be?

An' tha kid still forgave me. Ah don' know how he does it.

So, now Ah'm even learnin' how ta keep mah temper under wraps, even in tha most embarrassin' ways. (Knittin' helps... if anyone knew...) All dis work isn' jus' fer mahself, it's fer Mike. Ah don' eva wanna come that close ta hurtin' 'im again. If Ah eva do, mah bros have all tha right ta take me down by force. Ah  _want_  them ta take me down by force.

Ah couldn' live wit mahself if Ah eva damaged 'im completely, or worse...

An' Ah'm tha same turtle who was ready ta knock tha crap outta Leatherhead fer knockin' Mike unconscious. Talk aboutta hypocrite.

Ah know, Ah know.

Ah guess tha's just tha protective streak o' mine comin' in.

Ah also keep an eye on 'im in otha ways.

Ah mean, do ya think Ah  _actually_  wanna go ta these dumb comic/game conventions? Oh  _hell no_ , kid drags me wit 'im every time. But Ah go ta watch 'im. If anyone's dumb enough ta mess wit 'im, there's gonna be a problem wit me an' dem.

Ah'm also glad tha idiot chose nunchucks as 'is damn weapon. Ya can hear tha thing's chains from a mile away. It let's me know 'e's still breathin'. An' 'is annoyin' ass voice.

If Mike eva lost that part o' 'imself, Ah'd probably spend all mah time fighting wit panic attacks.

Mike's mah little brotha, it's mah job ta protect 'im. He might be a nuisance, but Ah love 'im. Someone's gotta keep tha kid from seein' too much or gettin' involved in tha wrong things or gettin' hurt when he ain't focusing.

Dat's what Ah'm 'ere fer.

So wheneva dis kid needs me, Ah'll be there, no worry. Mah sais in hand, ready ta scare away whoeva's comin' at 'im, give 'im a shoulder ta cry on when he's sad, cover 'is eyes an' promise ta keep 'im safe when he's scared an' keep away all tha boogiemans in 'is nightmares.

_Donatello – Patience_

Patience is a virtue. Especially when it comes to Mikey. We all know this, and usually, when Mike's tiring everyone out, it's me who has to save the day.

My brothers think I have an endless patience, but that's not entirely true. Even I get mad or frustrated at times. I cuss too, I yell, I scream, I even throw tantrums here and there.

But my job is to make sure Mikey sees none of that. I can't let him, I'm the one he goes to when he needs someone to understand him or be patient with him. It doesn't need to be spoken.

Whenever Mikey's getting bored, I'll probably just sigh, take a small gadget to work on, and sit on the couch with Mikey while he watches his horror movie marathons. Mike's a great kid, he's just obnoxious and very (without meaning to be) rude at times. I understand Mikey isn't fully aware sometimes that he's  _that_  annoying. I can tell.

Sometimes, I'll just get so fed up with him and say something passive-aggressive, which he catches on to and he'll have this flash of 'uh-oh' in his eyes. Like he did some bad habit he's been trying to quit.

But on the other hand, he truly does mean to be completely annoying at times.

But there was also the times where I know in my  _gut_  that he doesn't mean to do something we find annoying.

So, I sit with Mikey, I have the patience, and I listen to him. And if I see that he did sometime annoying or persistent that I don't like, I try to tell him nicely.

Like when I work on my projects and he leans over my shoulder. I realize that sometimes he doesn't mean to be so... needy. I told him once, nicely, to please back away from my 'personal space' and he did it rather sheepishly, like he had some shame that he was doing that. Again, other times he just smirks and gives me that mischievous look of his or that toothy trademark smile.

I think that Mikey really does feel bad sometimes though. I just want to sit him down and teach him proper socialization skills sometimes. But he might take it offensively.

Other times I find Mikey being loud without being to be. Like when he's playing games at nighttime and everyone's trying to sleep, he'll start yelling (jump scaring  _everybody_ ) for no reason and we'll all be rushing into the TV area, only to see him looking at us, embarrassed. Or when he's talking with us or some of our human friends and his voice will randomly go  _way_  louder when he's excited or telling the story/topic issue with passion. He also tends to start talking  _really_  fast, and we all just lose it from there.

And the worst thing is, I see Mikey trying so hard to correct himself once someone makes him aware of what he's doing. It's like he doesn't realize it.

So, I use this knowledge to fuel my patience. Because Mikey is Mikey, and we love him the way he is. And he needs someone to be his complete self around, without feeling like he has to correct himself around them.

When I'm with Mikey, he doesn't slow down or quiet down or worry about personal space (unless I'm working with an extremely important project, but I do make  _tons_  of time for that goof), because I just give Mike a lot and shake my head when he gets off track or something. I just smile when he starts laughing at an extremely loud tone to his own joke. I nod my head and either act like I understand or force myself to keep up with his voice, so I can truly understand when he talks too fast. I don't get too offended or irritated when he gets too clingy.

I just smile and nod, letting him do what he does. Because patience and understanding are both virtues and both of which I own when it comes to my one and only baby brother.


	19. I'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Keep You Safe (#16)  
> TMNT from 2k14/16, 2k3, and 2k12 – The Tortuga Brothers (hehe I just love it)  
> Just a couple of moments between the brothers, following along to a song by Sleeping At Last (Great group ? by the way)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise or songs. Just borrowing them and giving them back and hoping they aren't broken beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy it ;3 lol, the first verse is about 2k12 Don and Mike, the second is about the 2k14/16 Leo and Raph, the third is about 2k12 Mike and Raph, the fourth one is about 2k3 Don and Leo, the fifth one is about 2k14/16, Mike and Leo; finally, the last chorus is just all four brothers, just pretend that the versions all mushed together for that ending bit :3 hope it's sweet enough for ya :D
> 
> I knew the song before I knew about it being in the movie "Up" ;P (Which I also don't own)
> 
> And I suggest playing the song as you're going through the fic, it makes it so much more relaxing (listening to it as I re-read it)
> 
> I made many versions of this, this is the one I deemed the best. Hope you enjoy it :)

_**I'll keep you safe** _

_**Try hard to concentrate** _

Don helped hoist Mikey up steadily so he could see over the edge of the sewer grate.

"I see it Donnie! I see it!" The nine year old cheered, whilst his ten year old brother smiled, happy his brother took interest in it too.

"Told ya! Look how pretty they are!" Don said, proud that he made his little brother happy.

Mikey began to lose his balance, standing on top of his shell while he was on all fours.

"Wait, wait, I know a good spot to view the stars at!" The young turtle smiled.

"Where, where?"

"The grate that leads out to the ocean!" Just as he said that, the two came tumbling down, Don's arms getting tired and Mikey beginning to lose his balance.

"Oof!"

"Ouucch..."

Both scrambled to their feet, but they didn't even need to speak to each other before they bolted down the sewers.

_**Hold out your hand** _

_**Can you feel the weight of it?** _

_**The whole world at your fingertips** _

Mikey beamed as he stuck out his hands to feel the light rain through the grates. Don did the same and smiled as well.

"A whole world out there, Donnie! When do ya think Splinter's gonna let us explore it?!"

Don gave it some thought before answering, "I don't know Mikey, but we're gonna see it soon! I can't wait to finally know what it's like to see the stars better! Imagine being able to see the whole night sky; not just some of it!" Don beamed as well.

"One day, we'll explore all of it!" Mikey smiled.

"Yep, me and you Mikey... Maybe we'll let Raph and Leo tag along! We'll explore everything!"

Mikey looked at his older brother before asking out of the fear of a false promise, "Everything?"

"Everything." The brainy turtle responded, smiling gently now.

_**Don't be, don't be afraid** _

_**Our mistakes, they were bound to be made** _

_**But I promise you I'll keep you safe** _

Thunder crashed above, and Mikey yelped, jumping into his big brother's arms.

"It's okay Mikey, it's just the thunder... but we should head back soon before the tunnels get flooded... thunder usually means a storm is coming."

Mikey nodded hastily before squeaking out, "Yeah, the thunder man's gonna get us!"

Don frowned, "Let me guess, Raph told you that one?"

Mikey just nodded as Don sighed. "Mikey, there is no thunder man. In actuality, we're safest from anything the storm brings, like lightning or this fake 'thunder man'. We're underground, it can't get us."

"But what if it finds a way! What's gonna happen then?!"

"Well, I'll keep ya safe!" Don gave a gap-toothed smile. "Don't worry Mikey, I'll protect you!"

"Really?"

"Yup, forever and always! You're my best buddy!"

_**You'll be an architect** _

_**So, pull up your sleeves** _

Raph smirked as he gloated. Leo just shook his head as Raph rubbed his loss in his face. Raph really was enjoying this, but who was Leo to ruin it for him?

"Take dat Fearless!" He said smugly. The hotheaded teenager was proud that he had beaten his brother in sparring... three times.

If only he knew that Leo had done it for a reason.

He wanted his brother to understand that he wasn't against him, but with him. He honestly didn't care who won or who didn't. He just wanted his brother to look at him like an ally again, not an enemy.

He had to rebuild that trust that they had when they were kids. That friendship. That partnership.

_**And build a new silhouette** _

_**In the skylines up ahead** _

"Okay, okay, you got me Raph." Leo smiled. "Wanna go for a run? I need to shape up if I'm going to compete with you." He smirked.

"Hehe, alright Leo, yer on!"

As the two brothers ran rooftop over rooftop, the love seemed to radiate in between them, without either even realizing it. The playfulness and teasing banter they threw at one another seemed to make the dark New York skylines seem beautiful and glistening.

Leo could feel the bond coming back. He could make up for what he had said in the plane. He could make things right again.

He could be the brother he's supposed to be.

_**Don't be, don't be afraid** _

_**Our mistakes they were bound to be made** _

Leo felt horrible for what he had said. But he figured now it was over, he could make up for it. Of course, time heals most wounds, but other times, it takes a little extra push to help time out.

And this was one of those little pushes.

He remembered a time when things were simpler.

" _Lee-Lee! There's someone in mah room!" Came the terrified voice of a seven year old Raph._

" _No there isn't! Master Splinter said there is no one in our room! Remember, he said we're safe here!" The eight year old protested, frowning. He couldn't believe that someone was in their home after Splinter had deemed it clear._

" _Yes, yes there is! Come look, come look, hurry!" He forcefully took his big brother's arm and dragged him to their shared room._

" _He's in tha corna!" He cried._

_Leo rolled his eyes and went forward, but despite his confident appearance, he really was scared. Was someone really back here? And if there was, what was he going to do? Splinter was out on a supply run and Mikey and Don were asleep in his bed, waiting for him to come back._

_Leo searched the darkest corner of the room and turned to Raph, "Look, I'm standing right here. No one's in the room, I told y-" Leo cut himself off by jumping as Raph did so as well, both making small yelps. A rat scampered out of the corner and knocked over a couple of washed up toys that had been stacked up in that corner._

_**But I promise you I'll keep you safe** _

_**I'll keep you safe** _

" _It- It was just a rat?" Leo asked incredulously. This is when he realized his little brother had hugged him tight, holding his big brother ahead of him._

_He looked down at his immediate younger brother before chuckling at their predicament. He then smirked and said, "See, it's just a rat." Raph hugged him tighter though, making Leo frown._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Can you get it outta tha room? I don't want it in 'ere."_

_Leo sighed dramatically. You'd think after living here for so long..._

_Leo gathered a box from the floor which had been holding the toys that the rat had jumped out of, and found the thing trying to weasel its way on their bed. He leapt forward and after a few minutes of the game 'chase', Leo finally had the rodent caught._

" _See? Just a rat. It's done and over with. Besides, I'll always keep you safe, no matter 'who's' scaring you." He smiled comfortably, joking slightly towards the end. Raph smiled back._

_**Your darkness will be rewritten** _

_**Into a work of fiction, you'll see** _

Mikey tried to make himself stop crying, he really did. But the tears just kept flowing.

"Mikey? Mikey, what's goin' on?"

Mikey wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "Nothing Raphie-boy! Stop worrying so much!" He tried to make his voice seem happy. His voice ended up cracking though, and Raph was immediately threw off.

"Mikey, I swear, if you don't start telling me what's wrong, I'm gonna-"

"Please Raphie, just go 'way." Mikey mumbled, sniffing and rubbing his beak. Raph sighed, realizing that being rude wasn't going to help, so he calmed himself down and spoke in a more kinder tone.

"Mikey, if you tell me what's wrong, I'll help ya. I'll make it better. Just tell me bro." He said softly, rubbing Mikey's shell as he sat beside him on the couch. It was sometime between midnight and the early morning, Mikey had been awake all night and Raph was planning to sneak out, but noticing his baby brother crying on the couch, Raph decided to cancel his plans.

"Bradford's right... I'm a freak Raphie." He whimpered, wiping a tear from his freckled face.

Raph frowned, "Why'dya say that?" He didn't know why his baby brother way thinking like this, but he did know that he had to make it stop.

"... I'm just realizing how different I am from you guys... It's bad enough we're already so different from people, but now I'm an outcast with you dudes. That makes me completely alone; I hate being alone so bad Raphie... I mean, you guys all have friends you can talk to. You've got Casey, Donnie's got April and Leo's got Karai now; and before, he had Sensei most of the time! I don't have anyone bro... I'm alone." He started out sobbing but it all came down to him murmuring and whispering his feelings with his head hanging down.

' _Alone? Dangit Mikey..._ '

"Bro, look up. Mikey..." He said sternly when Mikey still refused to look up. When Mikey finally did, Raph's determined and loving set of green eyes met Mikey's sad and welled up baby blue ones. "Bro, you ain't alone. You've got Leo, Don, Sensei, and me. Bro, you've got the whole set. Do you ever see me and Donnie or me and Leo ever hanging out often?"

There was silence before Mikey responded, "No..."

"An' that's because we hang out with our other friends so much, we forget we have each other, little brother. And you're the only one who can get all of us to hang out, just for you. Just because you're different, and got some weirdness here and there, doesn't mean we're gonna outcast you." He gave a rare, genuine smile to his baby brother, who looked up and smiled some.

"Really?"

"Totally."

_**As you pull on every ribbon** _

_**You'll find every secret it keeps** _

Raph smirked deviously and gave his baby brother a noogie, before remembering what he had originally set out to do.

"Hey, wanna go up top with me? That's what I was going to do before  _someone_  had a little pity party over something so  _dumb_." He joked lightheartedly.

Mikey smiled before becoming his curious self, "What is it? Oh, OH, are you going to see the fireworks!?" Raph's response was simply him smiling mischievously.

"Awesome!"

"Shhh, remember, Master Splinter wasn't going to let us out to see them in the first place, so we gotta keep him and Splinter Jr. asleep!" He warned, but his smile stayed on his face.

"Alright!" Mikey agreed, moving his voice down to a whisper. "We're doing this ninja style, BOI!" He almost yelled again, making Raph just scoff and roll his eyes at his hyperactive brother.

So much for 'Ninja Style', eh?

As they watched the fireworks on the rooftops, Raph brought his baby brother close.

"This is the best thing ever Raph! This is SO cool! Sensei doesn't  _ever_  let us go out on the 4th! He's says it's 'coz too many people are looking up tonight, but we haven't been spotted at all! Ninja style!" He sung happily. Raph just smiled and shook his head, happy that his brother was happy.

_**The sound of the branches** _

_**Breaking under your feet** _

_**The smell of the falling** _

_**And burning of leaves** _

_**The bitterness of winter** _

_**Or the sweetness of spring** _

_**You are an artist** _

_**But your heart is your masterpiece** _

_**And I'll keep it safe** _

Raph grunted as he laid his baby brother down in his bed. He had to carry the goofball home once he had fallen asleep during the fireworks. His brother could pretty much sleep through anything at this point.

He then got in bed next to his baby brother. Wrapping himself and his brother up in blankets and then holding Mikey protectively himself, Raph could only think to himself, ' _Goofball's too sensitive, he takes every little thing to the heart... I gotta start hanging out with him more._ '

Raph smiled as he begun drifting away into dreamland.

' _You really are something Mikey._ '

_**Dismiss the invisible** _

_**By giving it shape** _

Don blew out a breath of relief as he got to sit down in his lab to concentrate for once today, his brothers had been working him ragged today and all he had wanted was some 'me' time.

They never thanked him for all the work he did, and even though he did it because they were family and he shouldn't really  _need_  a thank you, it would still be nice to have so recognition every once in a while.

Why did he suddenly feel so  _lonely_  and  _invisible_? He was never one for attention, but for some reason, he felt so...  _unloved_  right now.

' _Stop being so dramatic... they love you. You know this, so stop being so upset about something so dumb._ ' Don scolded himself lightly about this.

That's when Don heard some footsteps coming into his lab.

"Hey Don, what's up? You kinda left pretty fast when Mike mentioned a movie night..." Don sighed and turned his chair around, so he could face his older brother, Leo.

"Look Leo, I just want some time to myself. Nothing personal, just tell Mikey I don't feel like it, okay?" He tried not to sound forlorn, but sadly, his voice did it for him.

"What's up Don? I know something's got you down." Leo asked firmly, so Don couldn't perform one of his 'turn the subject' games on him and make everything about Leo, and not Don.

"Nothing Leo, just a bit tired is all. From you know,  _fixing_  everything my  _brothers_  break? Constantly?" Don snapped at himself inwardly as he yelled at himself mentally for slipping out that little comment.

Leo was  _so_  never going to leave now.

"Look Don, that's another thing I came to talk to you about."

' _See, he was just going to- wait what?_ '

"What? What do you mean Leo?"

_**Like a clock maker fixes time** _

_**By keeping the gears in line** _

Leo sighed before leaning against the wall, looking down at Don with a fond look in his eyes, "I came to say thanks. I realized we don't thank you enough, for anything you do. Mikey was the first to realize it, then I did, and Raph finally told us to stop beating around the bush and say what we were thinking. Long story short; we realized how rudely we treated you today. Probably more than that... We're thankful Don. This probably won't fix everything, but I hope it's a start."

Don was left awestruck before Leo just smiled his 'big brother knows all' smile and left his little 'lab' area, leaving Don to just stare before smiling and shaking his head at himself.

' _Of course, they love you. What was I thinking?_ ' He smiled to himself the whole night as he worked, feeling content.

_**Don't be, don't be afraid** _

_**God knows, these mistakes will be made** _

_**But I promise you I'll keep you safe** _

Leo just smiled as he watched Don, passed out over his newest 'toy', snoring softly. They definitely took the genius for granted.

"Sure, is somethin' ta see 'im sleepin', huh Leo?"

"Yeah Raph, sure is. C'mon, let's get him to a real bed."

"Ha! Ah'm pretty sure tha Brainiac forgot what those were." The two older brothers laughed lightly as they began getting their middle brother to bed.

_**As you build up your collection** _

_**Of pearls that you pulled from the deep** _

"Mikey, what  _is_  all this?" Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. His baby brother kept all this?

Rows upon rows of different kinds of childhood memories, collected items, and what was seemingly 'trash', were laid out neatly (hard to believe for anyone) in Mikey's drawer. All the things that had Leo going back to their childhood and their many adventures as just small turtles were here. Leo couldn't help but smile as he picked up an old box of crayons.

"The Crayon Master?" Leo snickered out, making Mikey laugh. Seeing his stoic and 'too cool for children's games' older brother smile at something so dumb made Mikey feel so proud of himself.

"I figured it needed a memorial. After all, I  _am_  the best artist around big brother." Mikey teased.

Leo shook his head out of amusement before turning to his baby brother, "So you wanted to show me this because?"

"Because," The orange banded turtle sung, "I need you to chill out bro. Lately you've been strung up, higher than a hang man's noose. Bro, you're acting like the world is ending. I need you to calm down and enjoy life!" Mikey smiled, using his 'goofy lil' bro smile' to make Leo smile as well.

Leo chuckled at the playful answer before noticing something behind Mikey, on the wall of the small sewer tunnel.

_**A landscape more beautiful** _

_**Than anything that I've ever seen** _

" _Who_  made that painting? Was it you?" Leo was shocked at it's beauty. It was a painting of fireflies swirling a star filled night sky. Fireworks were also shown in the background, and everything looked so wonderous and real.

"Oh, that? I made it awhile ago." He shrugged, not feeling like it was much.

"Oh that? Mikey, that's a masterpiece. I can't believe you've never shown any of us this place before!" Leo exclaimed. How could Mikey hide this from them?

"It's a hideout bro. Somewhere I go to chill when I need a break from... hehe, no offense, but you bros. Plus, it's for you and me only. I don't think Raph would like it much, and Don might find it boring..."

Leo blinked twice before asking incredulously, "Mikey, how could anyone find this boring, let alone dislike it?" He said, trying to assure his brother they'd like it. Mikey stood on one foot, then the other, before finally coming to a decision.

"Okay.  _Maybe_  I'll bring them here. But until I do, please, please,  _please_  with a cherry on top,  _don't_  tell them?" Mikey begged his big brother.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**The sound of the branches** _

_**Breaking under your feet** _

Many things crunched under the turtle brothers' feet as they ran through the sewers in the middle of Fall. Leaves, candy wrappers, newspapers, magazines, pretty much all you could think of.

_**The smell of the falling** _

_**And burning of leaves** _

Mikey ran ahead through the sewers, his older brothers in tow.

"How far is this place Mike?" Raph asked, in between breaths.

"Not far bro, just keep running!" He smirked, irritating his older brother slightly.

_**The bitterness of winter** _

_**Or the sweetness of spring** _

As they arrived, Leo smiled at Mikey who promptly took both Raph and Don's hand, making them enter the little pocket of area space in the tunnel.

Once they had seen what Leo had, they were speechless.

_**You are an artist** _

_**But your heart is your masterpiece** _

Mikey even showed them the painting.

Don remembered the same starry night sky, Raph remembered the fireworks on the Fourth of July, Leo remembered the fireflies that Mikey 'The Crayon Master' had drawn for him as kids.

The whole scene took their breath away.

"Mike..." Raph looked towards his younger brother before giving him a smile and playfully roughhousing with him.

After a while of going through their old things and memories, they all went to the same grate that Mike and Don had as kids.

They could see that same, singular part of the starry night sky, just as they always did. They laid their shells against the sewer tunnel's walls, arms around one another.

_**And I'll keep it safe** _


	20. A Million Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply a strong friendship and how Mike will always believe in his friend and vice versa. Don wants to be an inventor and Mike wants to be an artist/illustrator. Both aren't believed in but are willing to believe in each other, no matter how little money they make it's their dreams and they won't change that dream just because it doesn't reward a luxurious lifestyle. (Seems weird, just see if you like it or not lol) I always feel these two are always the underdogs :)
> 
> Made on a whim! Excuse any historical inaccuracies.
> 
> A Million Dreams (#17)
> 
> Human TMNT 2k12 – Don and Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini song fic about human Don... Kinda weird. It's Human AU and it's not from any story or anything specific. The AU is also set in the mid 90's.
> 
> Yes, it's a 'Million Dreams' from The Greatest Showman... Leave me alone okay? It was a good movie (Lol, made me get teary eyed)
> 
> Also, this is not Don x Mike. (Sorry for those who like it!)

_**I close my eyes and I can see** _

_**The world that's waiting up for me** _

_**That I call my own** _

Don sighed as he flopped down on his cheap bed, squeezing his eyes shut. The frame wobbled slightly, and he felt his eyes water. Tears slipped past his defenses.

How could his parents say that? Plenty of inventors made money... they just had to bide their time. Why would anyone want to be a doctor or a scientist in such a controlled, locked away environment? He had originally wanted to be a scientist, but once he realized he'd be working for someone, he changed paths.

He wanted to be independent, do his  _own_  thing. He loved inventing.

Why couldn't his parents see that? Bad enough the kids at school teased him for his dream, but now his parents?

He was 12, but he was smarter than most. He knew his parents only wanted what was best for him, what was stable for him, financially. But it hurt that they didn't have enough trust in him and his choices.

But he met someone 2 weeks ago... He didn't judge him or laugh at him or give him a weird look. He didn't even go on about how he was wasting his brain doing this instead of attending more normal things.

He just smiled and said that it was cool.  _Cool_.

_**Through the dark, through the door** _

_**Through where no one's been before** _

_**But it feels like home** _

Don had this smile on his face whenever he had invented, he felt himself beaming when he got the blueprints down, his heart jumped when his invention worked. He couldn't deny it; he  _lived_  to invent. Not to just innovate this world, but to create some of it. The  _create_  some of the future.

He  _wanted_  to be a part of that.

He wanted to be apart of the history books at school for future kids his age; no scratch that.

He wanted to  _be_  history.

He didn't want to be normal if this was what normal was.

_**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy** _

_**They can say, they can say I've lost my mind** _

_**I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy** _

_**We can live in a world that we design** _

Don frowned as he pushed the food on his tray around. He didn't feel like eating.

Who could when the kids in the cafeteria were either excluding you or gossiping about you?

Just then, he felt someone sit down next to him, the bench going down slightly.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" The same short, blonde hair, blue eyed boy he met 2 weeks ago.

"S-sur-e." He stammered, surprised. He pushed back some of his brown hair and readjusted his black rimmed glasses which showed off his hazel eyes. He was looking down at him, even though he was sitting right next to him. The kid was considerably shorter than him.

He was tall for his age though, just lanky.

"I-I never c-caught your na-name..." Don tried to ask, he wasn't very used to communication with others his age.

"Oh! I'm Michael! But you can call me Mike or Mikey! I like Mikey more though! It makes me sound nice, Mike makes me sound like some big tough guy!" The smiled, showing his teeth and the food caught in between.

"... I'm Don." He spoke, smiling a lopsided smile.

_**'Cause every night I lie in bed** _

_**The brightest colors fill my head** _

_**A million dreams are keeping me awake** _

Don's eyebrows were knit with concentration, sweat dripping down his brow, some of it blurry his vision.

He was finishing one of his latest inventions, in almost complete darkness, of course, so his parents thought he was asleep. He had a small light attached to the side of his glasses (he made it himself, something the 15-year-old was proud of), but that was about all.

He was getting sleepy but he had to finish it. He had to get into that university.

He had to prove everyone wrong.

He had to do this.

He was going to do this.

And he'd do it tonight.

_**I think of what the world could be** _

_**A vision of the one I see** _

_**A million dreams is all it's gonna take** _

_**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make** _

Mikey continued to draw the villain in his book. It was a bit more realistic than what he normally did, considering he normally stuck to comics and animation. But he was feeling angry lately, leading to more adult ideas. This guy was a mob leader, with a trench coat and glasses and everything.

He could hear his parents yelling downstairs. Debating.

About what they should do with  _him_. Like something was  _defective_.

Why did everyone laugh at him?

Why?

He loved children, he loved comics and he loved drawing and writing.

He'd make adult, children, and teenage appropriate stuff. He'd make classics! He'd fundraise for charities and such, to raise money for kids that ended up like his big brother, the kids with cancer or were ill with other things. He'd make his brother smile, fulfilling his promise of following his heart.

That was his dream anyway.

He knew no one would understand. He had to prove them wrong. He needed a good story to get out there and even better art to go with it. He needed to show his parents, his classmates, and teachers; everyone.

He needed to start a spark and let it catch fire from there. He had to make a mark.

For Leo.

_**There's a house we can build** _

_**Every room inside is filled** _

_**With things from far away** _

Mikey painted the lines of his picture perfectly, complete concentration was rare from him, but right now he was dead serious. It was his, but not exactly.

He had drawn the sketch with his older brother in the hospital... when he was getting weaker.

But he had vouched to his dying brother to finish it.

And now he was. This painting was important to him. More important than anything else.

He spent day and night painting it. It was almost finished.

For so many years he had been painting it. He was 22 now. He had been painting it since he was 16.

The painting was of a brilliant gold dragon, curled up around a broken piece of knight's armor, like it was sleepy and wanted to cuddle with it, but some part of the dragon's eyes were sad like it didn't want to see the knight lose its armor.

Mikey and his brother had only got as far as drawing the outline of a dragon. Mikey was making the rest as he went.

_**The special things I compile** _

_**Each one there to make you smile** _

_**On a rainy day** _

The message of the artwork was known in Mikey's heart since he lost his brother at 9.

The knight's missing armor piece was a representation of someone having a missing part of themselves, feeling broken.

The dragon represented hope in Mikey's eyes. Or some kind of guardian angel. That's how Mikey felt about his brother. No matter what problems or illness Leo had, his first and only priority was Mikey. And now that he was gone, Mikey felt his brother watching him, his brother's view of hope and perseverance through his illness pushing Mikey to continue through life.

In the background of the painting was a bright tunnel to exit the dark and scary cave the dragon and armor piece lied in.

Mikey had come up with this concept at 9, but now he was executing it. He didn't want to change it, even though he had some changes he would like to make.

Thinking to himself, Mikey listened to the rain pattering in the background.

_**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy** _

_**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds** _

_**I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy** _

_**Runaway to a world that we design** _

"Hey!" Don laughed as Mikey snatched one of his screwdrivers.

"C'mon, C'mon, let me screw it in! Please?" Mikey begged playfully.

Don rolled his eyes but was unable to wipe the smirk off of his face. "22 years old and begging to screw in a screw. Unbelievable." He snorted in good nature.

"Yup, anything to help you impress the big guys!" Mikey smiled the same pearly white smile he had back when they were 12, he even had some pieces of pizza in between them.

Some things never change.

Don shook his head, remembering that day before he frowned, and his mood crashed slightly.

"W-what if this doesn't do it? Wh-what if I prove everyone  _right_?" Don spoke, his stammer and lisp were gone from when he was a kid, but it still came back every once in a while.

" _Never_  gonna happen, bro! Plus, even if you  _did_  manage to not get this, you still gotta try again. Who cares if you get this wrong? Do you  _know_  how many people, famous people might I add, make mistakes in history? Especially genius people, isn't your guys' thing, like, your fucking slogan, trial and error?" Mikey smiled softly when he saw his friend sigh and put take the screwdriver from him, which he was holding out with a smirk.

"How do you  _always_  know what to say?" Don asked, putting the screwdriver back in his toolbox and continuing to work on his device.

"It's pure instinct, my main brain." He smiled, sitting himself on the work desk, making Don deadpan.

" _How_  many times have I told you to  _not_  sit up there? And helping to screw in  _one screw_  doesn't mean you helped me with the entire project." He flatly looked at his mischievous friend, whom he considered a brother after all these years, and then smiled softly himself.

_**Every night I lie in bed** _

_**The brightest colors fill my head** _

_**A million dreams are keeping me awake** _

Mikey, now 24, cleared his throat and began practicing his speech in the mirror.

' _Whew, is it getting hot in here or what?_ ' he thought nervously. He looked over himself. The freckles from when he was a child had faded over time and were basically gone now, his blue eyes were looking more and more like his older brother's, and his hair was getting longer and longer.

He had to present his artwork.

To these kids.

To the world.

Would his brother approve?

"Hey, Mikester. How's it going? Nervous?" He heard a lightly teasing voice from the entrance of the bathroom.

Whipping around, almost having a heart attack from the jump scare, Mikey relaxed instantly once he realized it was only Don.

"Jeez Don, don't scare me like that." He frowned, placing a hand on his heart.

"Sorry Mike, didn't mean to. You okay?" Don asked, now concerned. He came towards his friend, noticing the height difference was still there. Don, almost 6'4 now, towered over Mikey, who was currently (and probably always going to be) 5'7.

"I-I'm going to be honest Donny. I'm  _terrified_. What if Leo never wanted this work to be shown? What if- what if this  _isn't_  what he wanted?" Mikey asked, his eyes becoming tear-filled now. Don knew about his brother and what happened, so Mikey was no longer afraid to cry for nor talk about Leo around Don.

"Hey," He tapped his friend's shoulder before resting a hand on his other, "You got this. Those kids need you, just like Leo needs you to show this. Everyone needs to see it, Mikey, this masterpiece of yours has been hidden for too long." Don confirmed. Mikey steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"You're right. It's time those kids got some hope. Maybe they'll ask for a copy to put up around the hospital?"

Don laughed, knowing his close friend was hoping that they'd want a copy. Not for publicity, but to remind the kids and himself what art was about.

"Maybe Mikey, just maybe. I'll start making some now." He joked but left his friend to prepare himself.

' _I have no doubt, little brother._ '

_**I think of what the world could be** _

_**A vision of the one I see** _

Don straightened his tie as he watched the streets go by.

"Seriously? Don't be nervous. You got this. Who could be nerdier than you?"

"Of course, I do and haha." Don said to his older brother, Raph. Raph rolled his eyes as he kept focus on the road. He had similar brown hair to Don, but his eyes were completely his own. Raph's eyes were a dark green but used to be almost neon-like when they were kids.

Raph tugged Don's ponytail before saying, "Now get the hell outta my car, jackass." Don smirked at his brother's way of saying 'Go get 'em'.

As he began to get himself up the front stairs, he used his brother's 'motivating words' to move him.

The place was filled with so many fancy people...

Don was poor. He didn't belong here.

' _Stop thinking like that... Make Raph and Mikey proud. Prove Mom and Dad and your peers wrong. You got this._ '

Don took a deep breath, prepped himself, and stepped inside. He wasn't going to be shy and antisocial anymore, not like he has always been. No more keeping his head down.

Today he would make history, he was sure of it.

_**A million dreams is all it's gonna take** _

_**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make** _

Mikey breathed through his nose, getting ready to leave the taxi cab.

He had to make Leo proud.

After others took notice of his work, he found himself getting ready to sell one of his best works to a galleria.

A professional galleria.

How was he going to do this?

As he left the taxi, he remembered his big brother.

' _Leo wouldn't want you to give up. Neither would Don. He's making it big tonight, so you gotta be with him. If he can do it, you can too. C'mon Mikester, you've got this. Show them what you got._ '

As Mikey came to the door, he took one big gasp of air before opening the door confidently. He had to make a good impression. Today, it couldn't be saved. If he messed up, there was no saving it.

Today he would make his mark. He would ignite his fire.

_**However big, however small** _

_**Let me be part of it all** _

_**Share your dreams with me** _

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't pay the bills! Okay?! The-they never took my painting. I messed up alright!" Mikey rarely ever raised his voice, let alone snap.

Don frowned, hating to see his best friend so in debt. He thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Well... how about I move in with you? Our pay combined will definitely be enough to cover the bills and any other expenses. Pl-"

"Don... I can't ask you to do that bro. It's my own problems." Mikey sighed, his voice carrying much more stress than Don expected it to hold in his whole lifetime.

"So? You've helped me every time I needed you. You're the only reason they were impressed with my invention last week!"

Mikey laughed sourly, "Bro, all I did was screw in a screw."

"Yeah, but you also made me more confident. Which is what sold everything. Hook, line,  _sinker_." Don smiled, making Mikey give a small smile back as he considered.

The two young men hugged tightly, Mikey more than grateful for his best friend.

_**You may be right, you may be wrong** _

_**But say that you'll bring me along** _

_**To the world you see** _

Don slung an arm around Mikey's shoulders, both smiling at the painting that hung in the memorial hospital. They were 30 years old, Don already had a wife while Mikey had a girlfriend.

"I can't believe you're having your first kid Don... I feel so old now!" Mikey laughed. Don shook his head and mock sighed.

"You think you feel old..."

The two laughed, Mikey, doing anything to keep the pre-parental stress off Don. While they waited to receive the news, they viewed the painting (which Mikey had specifically wanted in both the children's hospital for the ill and the labor room hallways) with nostalgia.

"I'm so gonna be the coolest Uncle ever. Tell Raph I said that, will ya?" Mikey smirked evilly. Don laughed, knowing the two would be competing for that title no doubt.

"Sure, Mikey." Just then, they heard a nurse call for them. Mikey smiled at Don, waving him off to see the baby.

"I'll let you have your Daddy time since I'm betting Tal wants some rest. Go on, don't worry, I'll be stealing all the kid's attention soon. Just wait." He smirked, before walking down the hall murmuring something about vending machines and how hospitals better have some good junk food.

Don just smiled, completely ecstatic, as he went to see his newborn baby boy.

_**To the world I close my eyes to see** _

_**I close my eyes to see** _

"Hey... Don." Mikey tried his best to smile, but his own tears were getting in the way.

Don didn't look up from the grass.

Mikey frowned deeply, forgetting his smile act, and sat down next to his friend.

Realizing that Don didn't want to hear condolences, he just wrapped his arms around his friend.

He didn't say a word as his closest friend cried into his shoulder or as he sobbed out words.

It was just Don and Mike again.

No newborn baby to care for, no wife to hug, no uncles were made or mothers or fathers.

Both were dead.

_**Every night I lie in bed** _

_**The brightest colors fill my head** _

Mikey sighed, coming home from the newest showcase of his. After talking to all those people, he found himself tired out.

And he was a social butterfly.

Frowning, Mikey was unable to keep his smile up any longer. He was having a harder time keeping his hope.

But Mikey was used to death, so why couldn't he get used to this one?

After Don lost his wife and his baby, Mikey lost someone of his own.

As if their deaths didn't screw him in the head enough already, he had to deal with more death.

His mom and dad were now dead, after a car crash.

On top of that, today was the day Leo had passed.

Mikey found himself driving to the place where his big brother was buried, tears streaming down his face.

After rushing out and nearly falling onto the grass in front of his big brother's stone, he hugged the stone. He had never done this before, but hugging this stone made it feel like he was hugging his brother.

He needed his strength and hope, so let himself hold the cold stone for as long as he felt he needed to.

He didn't realize how long he had stayed there until he felt himself being awakened.

_**A million dreams are keeping me awake** _

_**A million dreams, a million dreams** _

"H-hi Don..." Mikey yawned, stretching and feeling the ache all over. How long had he been asleep?  
"Hey... You're lucky I knew where to find you idiot. You could've gotten sick or developed hypothermia. It's about to rain." Don's face held concern and the 32-year-old couldn't help the need to lecture his friend.

"Oh." Mikey didn't seem to care, which only angered Don. How could he not care about his  _own_   _fucking_  life?

"Oh?  _Oh_? Mikey, don't you  _understand_? You're the last family I have left, except for Raph. You can't just risk your life and go 'Oh!', do you understand!?" Don's eyes filled with tears as his anger began fading into sadness. His glasses were getting fogging from his heavy breathing. He hadn't breathed the entire time he spoke.

Mikey felt horrible so sighed and looked up at Don, who nearly got swallowed by guilt. He hadn't thought Mikey would be so devasted by his parents' death. They ignored him once he pursued his passion for art and refused to run the family office. Kicked him out and forgot about him at 16. How could Mikey care?

Then it occurred to Don that Mikey cared because that was his  _family_. Like how he had been attached to his son the minute he was born, yet had so limited time with him on Earth. He hadn't gotten over that for so long. Only recently was he getting back to  _moving_  around the  _house_ , let  _alone_  working or doing things on his own. He was just lucky he lived with Mikey.

And for the past two years, he had been making Mikey get up and move and do all these things for  _him_.

When Mikey's girlfriend broke up with him, the one he had planned to marry, Mikey still functioned. Mikey  _forced_  himself to function. Forced himself to move on and get on with it. His parents had been dead for a whole month and yet, Mikey still went to work.

On the same day both his parents and brother died.

Don got down to the ground, kneeling, and hugged his best friend so close, it almost hurt.

Neither minded.

_**I think of what the world could be** _

_**A vision of the one I see** _

Don smiled as Mikey clapped his back, "Look who's back! I've been waiting for my original roommate to return!" He cheered. At 35 years old, Mikey still had the spirit of a teenager.

Sheepishly, Don rubbed the back of head, "Okay, okay. Look, about that... Sorry for being an ass while you slaved..." Don sighed as he turned the vaporizer he had made around in his hands, it seemed to steal his interest.

"I didn't mind, it kept my head offa stuff. Plus, you needed time. You probably still do, but I'm glad you're getting back into the swing of things." He smiled, understanding the grieving process.

Don didn't know how he did it.

"What's that thing anyway?"

Don chuckled lightly as he gently shoved his best friend in the shoulder. "It's a water vaporizer. It turns water directly into steam by raising to high temperatures in seconds. I'm working on a feature where it can condense fresh steam into water... Don't know what good it'll do, but I just wanted to play. Thought it was neat." He hummed.

Mikey smiled, "Seems kinda crazy. I like it..." He trailed off before speaking again, a hint of fond memories in his voice and a sparkle of playfulness in his eyes.

"Any screws that need to be tightened?"

_**A million dreams is all it's gonna take** _

Mikey beamed ear to ear as he made his way to the Children's Hospital. He was going to talk to one of the kid's there who admired his artwork in the hall. The hospital staff contacted him, asking him if he'd come by to meet the kid. Mikey immediately agreed of course. Apparently, this kid wanted to be an artist too.

And he was going to meet one.

After this meeting, Mikey would have another showcase before going to an afterparty.

But it wasn't about the fancy glasses of champagne or the posh society of artists. No, Mikey came wearing everyday clothing, like a normal human being.

It wasn't about the popularity or the fame.

It was about those kids, his brother, and himself.

"What do you call it Hope?"

Mikey smiled at the young girl named Clementine. He pointed at the golden dragon, "See this dragon? It's meant to represent a guardian angel. Hope. And this armor piece is?" He knew this little girl was smart, she might've been only 10, but Mikey knew she saw it.

"It's the sadness. The despair."

"Right on." He smiled his trademark smile, at 37 he still had it. The girl smiled right with him.

That's all he wanted.

_**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make** _

"A wonder, isn't it? Don's one of our smartest men here. His inventions never fail." Don couldn't help but beam when he heard that from his colleague. He had worked himself into a company which specialized in technology. This was no longer the same world he had been born into. The technology was in and people were paying top notch to get the newest modern technology. Their job was to make that technology.

But Don didn't do it for the money.

No, he did it for his dream.

_**For the world we are gonna make...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it is done! Whewwwwww, that was 4k+ words! Haha, I'm happy with it. Are you guys? Don't forget to review, it's writer's candy!
> 
> Also, hope it wasn't too corny ;)


	21. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence (#18)
> 
> TMNT 2k12
> 
> Summary: The minute he woke up, all he heard was silence. Nothing but complete, empty, dark, silence. It wasn't until he remembered did he understand why. It was gone; forever. What will he be useful for now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take the idea offensively, just let me explain! Okay, I'm HOH (Hard of Hearing) myself. My hearing is slowly getting worse than what it already is. After daydreaming a bit, I wondered why there are no HOH or Deaf people in movies/cartoons. I watched the movie "A Quiet Place" and I thought about it; it was the first movie in a long, long time to have a deaf/HOH character.
> 
> I can kind of understand children cartoons though, I mean, it's for kids right? But what about fanfiction? Are you telling me no one has thought of this? Sure, blind has been thought of, but not HOH or Deaf?
> 
> I understand it's kind of out of the box since our disability is really overlooked, but it would be nice to see at least ONE story of one of the turtles going deaf/HOH.
> 
> Also, Don might be a genius, but without REAL training in this field, I would imagine it would take a very, very long time before he could figure out how to make hearing aids, let alone configure them to Mikey's hearing level for a right fit.
> 
> So, without further ado, this one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or the mentioned movie "A Quiet Place".

Silence. That was all he heard.

He hated silence. It always scared him.

What was going on? Why was his brothers and Sensei all crowding him? Why were they looking so confused?

Didn't they hear the deafening silence too?

Mikey was going to start panicking, his mind racing to find an answer, but then he noticed something.

Their lips were  _moving_.

Machines were  _operating_.

They lived in the sewers of  _Manhattan_.

And not a  _sound_  was made, or at least for Michelangelo.

He looked at his brainy brother, Donatello, with confused and scared eyes.

He needed someone to tell him something; anything! Someone had to make sense of what was causing him to be deaf to the entire world.

He saw Raph look down and Leo avoid his eyes. He felt Sensei place a soft, furry hand on his forehead. It occurred to him then that his mask had been taken off.

He could feel the sadness in the room radiating.

The sorrow...

' _What's going on?_ ' He was panicking now. For real anyways. He felt someone pat his shoulder; Raph.

' _Raphie... say something, anything, please..._ ' Mikey refused to believe it was just him.  
Someone else  _had_  to be experiencing this silence.

He couldn't be alone.

That's when the memory came flooding back to Michelangelo.

_They were cornering him, the thug. They had the man right against the wall._

" _Nowhere to run scum." Raph growled, being the first to begin stalking towards him._

" _Oh really? You shouldn't be calling me a scum, freak!" The man smirked after the insult, making the brothers on edge._

_That's when they heard gunshots being fired behind them._

_On instinct, all the brothers got down, using their shells as shields against the bullets. Then, Donnie noticed something in the corner of his eye._

" _One threw a fricking grenade! Run!" He had panicked. The explosion would be close enough to damage their fronts as well._

_Mikey hadn't had the chance to follow his brothers, because next thing he knew, he was on the ground, having to duck an incoming bullet which would've gotten a headshot on him._

_Mikey went to get inside his shell, but he still heard the large 'BOOM' of the grenade, it was the last thing he ever heard._

_Then he was knocked cold._

Mikey felt tears enter his baby blue eyes. His family noticed and his their faces immediately fell.

Mikey then looked at his hands which he had crossed on his lap as his tears fell. He couldn't help it.

Salty tears hit the blanket as Mikey's body went rigid.

He then heard  _something_. It was ringing.

Mikey felt his tears dry slightly but not completely as he looked around for the sound. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from; it sounded like it was circling inside his head.

He then felt something on his lap. Looking back down, he saw a notebook. He looked up to see Don holding out a pen for him with wet, sad,  _gentle_  eyes.

On the first page of the notebook was the sentence, ' _What's going on bud?_ '

Mikey wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before writing, his hands shaky.

' _I can't hear a word dude. Everything's silent. I only hear this ringing noise in my head. What is it? I also remember what happened. I didn't lose my memory or anything, just my hearing. What's going to happen now?_ '

When Don read the notebook, his emotions went from sorrow to pity to slight relief.

He saw Don's lips moving, probably repeating what he wrote to their other two brothers and father. He saw similar emotions on their faces as well.

When Mikey received the paper, he felt a small watery smile appear on his face.

' _Well, I can make hearing aids. I think anyways. It'll take awhile, but I have a feeling I can get a pair that is at least functional. Don't know how they'll look though. We'll just see what happens as we go. I believe the ringing (most likely is) is Tinnitus. I'll look more into how to fix it. Also, Leo and Raph say that they're glad you're awake and Sensei wants you to know that we all love you. This new obstacle won't change a thing between you and any of us._ ' Don smiled at his baby brother once he looked up. Then Mikey noticed everyone was smiling at him.

He smiled back, well, tried to anyway.

Raph then snatched the notebook and scribbled furiously onto it. He threw the notebook softly like a frisbee into Mikey's blanket-covered lap, Mikey just had to look down to see the message scribbled so roughly on the paper, it made an etched design.

' _And well get u thro it bonehead. We r ur family for a reason.'_

Mikey chuckled lightly at his brothers "writing" before crying. He began sobbing as he felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around him, one beefier than the other. He felt a furry hand on his shoulder and a thick-skinned hand on his other shoulder.

He knew his family was supporting him. He was thankful he still had  _that_  at least.

* * *

' _C'mon, just try them. I promise they'll work better!_ ' Donnie pushed, his eyes pleading his baby brother not to lose hope.

Mikey gave his big brother a look of sadness and frustration.

' _Stop. Just stop. It's not going to work. I've never heard before, I won't hear now._ ' He signed back. Mikey had learned sign language with his entire family for the past half-year he had been deaf. He wasn't allowed to fight with his brothers like he used to, causing him to develop this hate towards his disability.

Raph had gone out for revenge, looking for the same group of thugs, for so many weeks. Leo wouldn't stop him either; every once in awhile he'd even go with him. They eventually stopped, but it took far too long for Mikey.

They really did need to learn how to let go.

Donnie had been working nonstop to make working hearing aids for Mikey. His hearing was completely gone, making everything twenty times harder. Every test and trial failed though, and Mikey just wanted his brother to give up. He wasn't insulting Don or blaming him in any sense or form; he just knew it was impossible.

He was deaf now. That was that.

He wasn't a ninja anymore. He wasn't the same as his brothers. He wasn't able to play video games right because he could no longer hear the console noises, nor would he ever hear the sound of his favorite music or cartoons. He couldn't hear Donnie's lisp again or Raph's rough but (only for him on rare occasions) loving and passionate voice or Leo's words of reassurance and care. He couldn't hear his Papa's lullaby again.

He couldn't be anything that made him, him.

And that was that.

' _Please..._ ' Don signed, the look on his face making Mikey guiltier than he had ever felt.

' _Please just stop._ ' He signed, before turning and leaving the room as tears were starting to fall down his freckled face.

* * *

Mikey laughed as he watched Donnie sign the story that April was telling about Casey and Raph both being such meatheads.

It had been a year and a half since he became deaf. He was much more acceptive of it now. Donnie was still working on a hearing aid that worked well enough, but Mikey had learned how to live without hearing. He stood close to the stereo's speakers (Which Raph had brought home for him one day) to 'listen' to the music. He could feel the beat coming off the speakers. He had subtitles on for everything. He and his entire family were fluent in sign language. He was still learning to read lips though, they figured sign language should be taught before lip reading. Sign language had taken forever for them to learn. They already knew fluent Japanese and English, having to learn a third language (off the internet no less) was a bit hard.

Donnie had even invented this wrist gadget for him. It was networked to the phones. Whenever there was danger and one of the brothers had to push the emergency button on their T-Phone, it would vibrate intensely, signaling to Mikey something was wrong. It was an alternative to yelling. There was also an app on the T-Phone (Don had designed it himself) which would vibrate much less to tell Mikey someone wanted him. Each pattern of vibration was different for each family member.

**...Later...**

Mikey and Raph were both sitting on the couch, Mikey signing to Raph about the latest level of 'Space Destroyers' he defeated.

'. _..telling you! Man, it took so long!_ ' He complained.

Mikey watched his brother shake his head as he chuckled before throwing an arm around him and giving him a noogie.

' _Alright idiot, we're going out._ ' He signed, seeing Leo make his way over.

Leo waved as a way of saying 'hello' to Mikey, before talking to Raph and telling him it was time to go, as he had predicted.

Mikey's face fell. He tried to hide it every night, but it never worked.

He put his head down as he saw Raph get this look on his face, one of determination. It was the look that normally meant he was going to do something crazy, dumb, or surprising.

Raph waved a hand in front of Mikey's face to make him look at him, ' _Dumbass, you're, deaf not useless. Get the shell up and get your gear._ ' He signed.

Mikey's eyes widened as he jumped up, but before he could rush and get his things for the first time in almost two years, he felt someone grab the carapace of his shell.

Turning him to face Raph,  _of_   _course,_  there was a catch.

' _They can't know, okay? Leo and Don don't want to let you out, but I've got a plan. Just go to your room, get your gear on, and I'll get you when it's time for us to sneak out. Don't make a sound, got it?'_

' _Don't know if I could Raphie._ '

Mikey almost panicked when he saw his brothers gone, but thankfully, he found them waiting out in the tunnels.

' _Took you long enough._ ' Raph signed with an irritated expression.

' _Sorry! Just couldn't find my stuff! Been so long since I wore my belts and weapons! What did you do to sneak away?_ ' Mikey was beaming as he excitedly (and quickly) signed to his big brother. He wanted to go  _now_.

' _Told them I promised to play a game with you. Made it a pity thing. They fell for it. They think we're at home playing games since the past week of patrols have been quiet, those two should be fine by themselves._ ' Raph smirked as he signed this to his brother. Mikey smiled as well, and the two turtles set out for topside.

' _Remember,_ ' Raph began signing once they got on the roof of an old building surrounding the sewer hole they came out of, ' _We have to go west. They're patrolling the north today._ '

Mikey nodded in response, a big smile still splitting his face.

...

As the boys ran the rooftops, Mikey noticed his brother had made this little protection attachment to him. Raph was directly to his right. Like,  _right_  against him. He almost wanted to stop and tell him to chill the heck out with the formation.

But Mikey knew if he wanted to continue going out with his brother, he had to let him get out this overprotective energy; After awhile he'd relax, and the phase would pass...

Hopefully.

Mikey wished he could speak without it coming out as jumbled, slurred words. Without being able to hear, he couldn't hear himself speak, and over these past two years, Mikey never actually  _wanted_  to speak.

He just figured signing would be enough since what he said could or couldn't make sense to them anyways.

But now, he wished he had made himself speak more.

"Go," Mikey spoke, or at least he thought he did. He knew his mouth moved. He knew his voice made some kind of noise. He didn't know how low or high; he just knew he spoke.

But he knew Raph probably heard it.

Mikey felt his tears come into his own eyes as well. His brother wasn't leaving.

He knew he wouldn't.

That's when Mikey felt the bullet in his side. Raph must've tackled the guy, making the thug's aim towards the side of his head go down to his side, the fleshy, vulnerable part in between his plastron and shell.

He fell to the ground, he could see Raph's lips moving, Mikey could make out Raph saying his name. Probably screaming it.

Raph fell to his knees next to Mikey, scooping his baby brother on to his lap. He took off his mask as well as Mikey's, and tied them together, making a longer, thicker bandage.

He pushed the bandage regretfully into Mikey's side, effectively slowing down some of the bleeding but causing his baby brother to wince and cry in pain.

Mikey's eyes said it all. Raph growled and pushed more pressure, determined to keep his baby brother alive.

If Mikey had just heard the gun clock behind him...

If Raph had just warned him.

Both teens blamed themselves for this.

Mikey tapped weakly on his older brother's shoulder.

Raph looked down with sad eyes, seeing his baby brother try to sign, his arms falling as more blood left his body.

' _It hurts. Hurts._ ' Raph felt a couple of tears drop from his eyes as he forced himself to keep calm for his brother.

' _You'll be fine. You'll be okay. Don't worry, okay? I'll take care of you. I'll watch over you. Stay awake, okay?_ ' Raph pleaded with his brother, having a difficult time signing as one hand was busy holding the pressure on his wound, which didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding any time soon.

Raph reached into his belt for his T-Phone, his hands shaking as he pressed the emergency button. He gave a weak chuckle as Mikey's wrist band began to vibrate, causing Mikey to notice and smile weakly as well.

' _Love you..._ ' Mikey signed, barley able to keep his eyes open.

' _No, no. You can't go. You've got to stay. I can't lose you, I need you. Stay alive._ ' Raph signed, now it wasn't weak, but forceful. He was not letting his baby brother die.

He  _would_  make it out of this alleyway.  _Damnit_ , he  _would_.

' _Can't... I... am... sorry...I'll miss... you... hero..._ ' Mikey signed the words as short as possible, unable to keep signing at this point.

Raph's vision was blurred as he spoke softly, "I ain't a hero...I lead you to your death baby bro... I am so sorry... I love you." He nearly sobbed, and to his surprise, Mikey read his lips. Something Raph wasn't even aware his brother was starting to do.

' _Never... your fault... one last outing before I died was... worth it... thank you, big brother,... my protector..._ '

Raph forgot about putting pressure on the wound at this point, as it was clear Mikey wasn't able to hold on and took his baby brother's hand into his.

' _I love you so much._ ' Raph signed, his face twisting into something of a broken, despaired face. He was 'ugly 'crying now.

' _Can... I go now?_ ' Mikey signed. Though he didn't have to ask, Raph saw the question in his pained, saddened, but loving baby blue eyes, shining with unshed tears.

Raph nodded, tears dropping onto his brother's plastron. Even if their brothers showed up right now, Mikey wouldn't make it. It was too late.

' _Yes. You can little brother. I am so sorry..._ '

"Thank you." He  _spoke_. For the second time in two years. The first was "Go".

And just like that, Raph never heard anything but silence from his baby brother. And just like that, headlights of the Shell Raiser filled the alleyway.

And just like that, Raph cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I kinda broke an honor code. Wrote this in 20-30 minutes so it might seem rushed. I'm just going on a trip soon, so I need to get some story updates in before it's time. Hope this story isn't bad! Also, I never intended for this to turn into a deathfic. If you guys would like to see more moments that could/would occur with a Deaf!Mikey in the turtles' universe, let me know!
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	22. Thy Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thy Kingdom Come
> 
> TMNT - 2k3
> 
> Summary: You live as brothers, you fight as brothers, you die as brothers. What happens when that code is forgotten? SAINW Universe. An alternative, what if Don never left? In fact, if he stayed, would that have provoked more arguments, like this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling issues, grammar errors, etc. Written last year but I never uploaded! Just stuck in this note and said: "OKAY, upload time!"
> 
> Warning: Major character death, gore, explicit language and the godforsaken ability of mine to write depressing, tear-inducing, deathfics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise.

**December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:47 p.m.**

' _Why did we decide to split up on patrol again? Oh yeah, arguments. Of course. Why can't we just go back to the way things used to be?_ ' Don thought, trying not to cry from the intense pain from the stab wound to his leg. The Purple Dragon's pocket knife had hit an artery.

Don coughed, holding his own hands tightly to keep from crying out. He knew he was dying.

Phlegm. Blood. He was bleeding internally.

He could tell.

He was mentally reciting all his medical practice in the back of his head, belittling himself for what he was doing. He wanted to be with his brothers when he died, to remind them all the love each other and not hate. He wanted to make the arguments stop because this time it was bad, and not even Peacekeeper himself could stop the flames.

In fact, he just got caught in the cross-fire.

He was dying.

And the worst part was, he was getting buried with his guilt and anger.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:52 p.m.**

Raph tried to get up, he truly did. But the lucky shot the Mob thug got to his chest area was keeping him down. Half a minute after the shot and he was already weak.

' _Fuck, fuck, ugh, fuck!_ ' Raph growled as he struggled to move, but he was losing blood too fast. His plastron did provide some coverage, but all it did was slow some of the blood flow. Raph guessed since he was still alive and conscious, he had gotten shot in an artery but not the heart.

The pain was excruciating.

He wished, just for a second, that he had listened to his only older brother.

If he had been more careful...

It was all because he started a fight with Leo. He could blame no one else but himself for this one.

' _Huh, funny... thought I'd... go out... in a... blaze of gory..._ ' He thought, black dots spotting his vision now.

Raph trying to struggle and move, do something. Even cuss out the thug (though he had already run away, but he hadn't realized that, past his haze.) before he died himself.

So, Raph screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to stand one last time. Why not right? Even as he fell right back down to the ground and heaved his final breath, he can say he tried.

If he was going to die, he was going to go out fighting.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:56 p.m.**

' _I'm so sorry... Raph..._ ' Leo thought, heaving whatever air he had left.

If he could go back in time, he'd tell Raph he was sorry. He would tell Raph he loved him.

He would tell all his brothers and his father that.

He never wanted it to go this way; getting a katana to the side wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

Leo grunted as he tried to hold his side tighter, but it wasn't working out so well. He could still feel the slick, thick river of blood slipping through his fingers, his hands were coated in it. It felt like dried paint to Leo.

He really was losing it.

He could smell the disturbing, yet familiar, smell of the river.

He wished he could go back and apologize, but he couldn't.

He was feeling more and heavier. He didn't want to go without letting them know how much he loved them, or without making sure they were okay with him dying.

He was getting ready to slip away; to die. One of his little brothers, the one he had sworn at and told he had hated, would be the eldest now, and would no longer have a big brother.

"M'sorry..." He croaked.

He was preparing for a death which would leave his three little brothers alone.

And he was dying with regrets. He prayed his brothers understood.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **, 2017 – 12:00 a.m.**

"Shit." Mikey whispered under his breath, deadpanning.

He was locked in a warehouse.

With a ticking time bomb.

It's a long story how this came to be, but long story short, he had stumbled upon an abandoned (or looks to be) Mob stronghold. He wanted to reach his brothers to get some backup, so they could investigate the place... yeah, not the smartest move when you and all your siblings are at odds.

But that didn't go well.

Apparently, when a mob gang abandons a place, they blow it up to rid of evidence too.

Who'd know they were so smart, huh?

So now, he was stuck inside, having entered through the roof with no way out. The doors were locked on from the outside using keys.

He could've probably found a way out...

But Nah, especially with, you know, 5 seconds left on the clock.

"Awe, fuck me." He sighed, just as the place blew.

He hated knowing that he went out alone. His brothers were so busy fighting that they completely ignored it when their baby brother needed them.

If he had called for help, he would still be outside the building when this place blew.

But no, he was alone now. Because everyone hated each other now.

Right?

That's why Mikey wasn't even surprised nor cared when the bomb went off.

He died.

He died alone and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, why am I so obsessed with deathfics lately?! Alright, I'm sorry. This is one of my shorter pieces and I had so many versions of it.
> 
> For those kinda confused, they DO die around/on Christmas. This is my first MAJOR deathfic, involving all the boys! Never written a Don, Leo, or Raph deathfic, so stick with me, haha. The moral behind this fanfiction, children, is that; STICK TOGETHER, LOVE EACH OTHER.
> 
> I felt like this needed saying, ;P
> 
> I forgot to upload this a long, long time ago. Wrote it back in 2017, AROUND Christmas, but added this A/N today once I found it in a lost 'Fanfiction' Folder of mine.
> 
> Hope you like this EXTREMELY late work, and don't forget;
> 
> REVIEWS ARE WRITER'S CANDY
> 
> (Get me more hyper than I already am, why don't you)


	23. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Enough  
> TMNT 2k3 – Mikey and (His now little) Brothers  
> Summary: What if Mikey was the eldest? What effect would that have on the team we all know and love? How would they be different yet the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good friend of mine (AlexHamato) here on always preaches to me, "A character can act or behave anyway you want them to. All you have to do is set the scene." (Or something like that anyways, lmao. I remember the first part, just not that last bit, haha.)  
> I also just wanna leave the comfort zone of "Baby bro Mikey" and make myself work a bit, I feel like I've just been putting the boys in set stages and not actually playing with them like I feel like I should.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Also, translations of the Japanese at the end of the fic! (Thank Tachanka for Google Translate.)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.

Mikey sighed as he ran a hand down his face tiredly. He wasn't ever this down, really. But lately, he can't help but be like this. Raph had gotten hurt...again. What kind of older brother was he?

How could he keep making such rookie mistakes?

He was the eldest and he acted like a child. He did it for them...

To keep them happy. Because Mikey _knew_ , he _knew_ , that with what they did, they could easily take their own selves down from the inside out.

He kept a smile on his face and his attitude positive for them but...it's not what they need right now...is it?

He had to talk to Sensei about this, he had decided.

**...**

"Yes, my son?" Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell. How did he always manage to do that?

"Chotto masutāsupurittā, watashi wa shitsumon ga arimasu. Watashi wa warui otōtodesu ka?" He asked, his voice and face the most serious it has been in a while.

Splinter looked taken aback for a moment before his normal, calm expression returned. His most confident son has never seemed so insecure before, so this question actually threw the wise old rat off for a moment.

"How do you see yourself, my son? Do you think you are a good leader?" Mikey grumbled in the back of his head about how his father kept answering questions with more damn questions.

Sighing, Mikey finally knelt in front of his father who had been meditating with his candle placements on the floor. "I _don't know_ , Sensei...I-I'm supposed to lead them...teach and protect them. We all know how clumsy and dumb I can be. _Why_ am I the leader again, Sensei? Why did you choose me? What have I done to deserve this title?"

Splinter hmm'ed but did feel his heart sadden at his usually cocky son's portrayal of himself.

"My son, you are smart and talented in your own way. But even so, there is more to being a leader. A leader must be able to understand and communicate with his team, Michelangelo. Does Leonardo open up about his inner struggles to Donatello or Raphael? Does Raphael relax and accept love as easily with Leonardo or Donatello? Can anyone else connect with Donatello the way you do, my son?"

Mikey shook his head like his father had made some big mistake, "But Sensei, I don't lead them right. Leo would be much better; he actually takes pride in his work. He does more planning and such than I do. Don is Don; he takes care of everything pretty much; supply wise anyways. Raph is strong and determined enough to protect an entire village. Sensei, I'm..." Mikey couldn't think of a good quality about himself. When was he ever this self-doubting?

Maybe it had something to do with Shredder absolutely kicking their butt...

Splinter sighed silently, noticing the presence of his other sons behind the door, but didn't point this out. Whilst Michelangelo was good at keeping this side of him hidden from them, he couldn't keep it hidden from his own teacher and father. Splinter always knew his son had a deep, hidden sense of self deprivation. He always worried if he was good enough.

"An individual who knows how to handle others. My son, it can be considered by some as a gift to reach others the way you do. A team is not based around one person. What would you all be without each other? A team will function _only_ as a whole. It is true; Leonardo does plan more than you may, Donatello may provide more for us all, and Raphael may be the most passionate amongst us; but my son, you will always be a glue for you four; this is what a leader is made to do."

Mike frowned deeply in thought for a moment. Sure, his father's logic made perfect sense; when has it not? But Mikey didn't know if he really was glue...

"Why not ask your brothers, if you still have your doubts?"

Mikey immediately shook his head, "No can do, Sensei. Those guys have enough to worry about. My job as eldest is to-"

"Don, if ya keep gettin' on mah case about dis-"

"You should be resting! We'd tell you what we hear if you did, shell for brains!"

"Shhh!"

Mikey face palmed. "I take it back, I'm officially the best at stealth." Master Splinter chuckled at his sons' antics and had to smile softly as he heard it go dead quiet behind the door now.

"Okay you three, come out. C'mon, we know you're there." Mikey smirked. Part of him was panicking in case they heard _too_ much, but he figured they had barley reached the door.

**Donatello P.O.V**

My eldest brother is, all in all, the turtle version of Deadpool, which was one of my brother's favorite movies and Marvel characters. Go figure. ( _ **The first thing I thought of when I thought of an older version of Mike, haha**_ )

No, seriously.

Michelangelo has the mentality of a 13-year-old; how was _he_ the eldest? Mother nature has some explaining to do.

You'd more likely candidate _me_ to be older; and I'm the _youngest_!

Yes, my name is Donatello. So is Raphael (My immediate older brother) and Leonardo (My second eldest brother); yeah, the Renaissance Artists' name thing was something our father, Master Splinter, came up with. He's also our Sensei; oh, and if the fact that me and my brothers are mutant turtles which are teenage ninjas aren't enough, our father is a mutant rat.

Okay, so life is weird here...

But back to my personal rant.

Michelangelo is my eldest brother. He's pretty much everything you can fit into the definition of a headache. He's loud, annoying, boastful, overconfident, sociable (sometimes overly so), inappropriate, and likes to crack dirty jokes.

But there's also the side to him that shows his age amongst us. He keeps the coolest under pressure. Not only that, but I can never remember a time where any of us were hesitant to talk to him or afraid of him. I can't even remember a time where we ever had something _against_ him. Brothers fight; yes, that much is true. We will always have arguments. But Mike never lets things escalate farther than they should.

I guess these reasons are why he's leader.

Yep, believe it or not, this immature jokester is our eldest brother _and_ leader.

It's a miracle we don't have one foot in the grave.

But I also know that Mike knows us better than we know _ourselves_.

As far as I can remember, Mike has always been compassionate. He looks at everyone's side of the fence and never skimps our feelings over. Leo sometimes did that and Raph has the social and emotional grace of an aggravated bull. I, myself, have no interest in emotions or socialization. Mike was good at getting me out to do that stuff.

" _Mikey! Raph stole Don's car!" Leo tattled. Raph grumbled under his breath as the 8-year-old came over to his 7-year-old brothers._

" _Raph, give Don back his car!"_

" _Whateva! Dis is so dumb!" Raph angrily threw the toy down to the floor, causing the car to break into pieces. It wasn't all that new or stable, thanks to the poor conditions of the sewers..._

_Don gasped, tears entering his eyes as he watched his beloved R/C car smash into pieces. He had invented it himself._

" _Raph!" Mikey snapped, causing Raph's eyes to widen. Uh oh, Mikey never got this mad._

" _Donny, are you okay? Don't worry, we'll fix it up, buddy." He comforted, crouching and hugging his brother. He failed to notice his other little brother running to hide in his room. Splinter was out on a supply run, leaving Mikey in charge._

 _The six-and-a-half-year-old shook his head in his big brother's plastron, tears trailing and leaving stains on his brother's chest. He couldn't fix_ that _._

_Leo frowned and stomped off to yell at Raph. That big meanie! How dare he make Donny cry!_

_Mikey rubbed his brother's shell before noticing the empty living room. Frowning, the eight-year-old felt the stress grip him. He was the one in charge! Their Sensei would definitely be mad with him if anything happened to his brothers!_

" _Hey, Donny, why don't you go and try fixing this up? I have no doubt that we can do this! I'll be in to help you in a sec! I just gotta check on Leo and Raphie, 'kay?"_

" _M'kay..." Don frowned, picking up the scraps and taking them to his little room._

_Just as Mikey was about to knock on Raph's door, he heard yelling._

" _You're so mean, Raph! Why can't you just stop being such a bully!"_

" _Ah'm not'a bully, Leo! You are! Stop bein' so... con- con- controllin'!"_

" _Hey, hey, gentle-turtles, let's not lose our heads, 'kay?" Mikey peeked his head in to stop the tension. He stepped in between and cleared his throat._

" _Let's all be friends here, alright? We gotta make this up to Donny! Leo, yelling at Raph won't make Donny feel better! Raph, I know you're sorry, right? So, let's agree to fix things! After all, Donny is our baby brother!" Mike felt accomplished with himself as he saw Leo begrudgingly deflate and Raph guilty nod his head shyly._

" _Great! We're all on the same page! Alright, now, how are we gonna make this up to Donny?"_

I remembered finding a new R/C car on my desk the next day, even cooler than my old one. Forgetting Mikey's broken promise of fixing the old one and the arguments the day before, I spent the whole day playing with my new car. Not once did Raph or Leo fight nor bug me.

It was heaven.

Back then, anyways...

I guess Mikey really was a great big brother... Once you got past his childish attitude.

Mikey was the one who stopped the arguments. Those hurt me the most. I despised when Leo and Raph fought. Mikey took care of that for me.

He sheltered me, in a weird way. With all his Rated MA jokes and 'Party Boi' attitude, he really was a great brother. I've seen Mikey get protective...it's not pretty.

Raph's often pictured _first_ to be the tough/macho protector of the family, but when it comes to protecting us from ourselves and each other, Mikey's the protector of the family then. He kept the calm, so I didn't have to.

And I thank him for that, because that's probably the most responsible decision I've seen him make.

Now, here he is calling himself a bad leader and older brother...

He had always been so...confident. Like, he never had any worries or fear...

Was that all a lie?

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Mikey frowned when all his little brothers stood, staring. Leo looked slightly guilty, Raph was attempting to hide his surprise and Don was struggling to wrap his mind around his brother's sudden mood change.

He looked to his Sensei who had nodded at him, practically reading his mind.

"Can we, uh, talk outside Sensei's room guys? I think he was in the middle of something..." Obviously, the brothers took the hint and they went to the kitchen, Mikey sighing and trying to figure out how to break the silence.

Surprisingly, he didn't need to.

"Why?" Don asked out of the blue, "You always seem so..."

"Confident?"

"Ego-high?" Glares were sent Raph's way and he shrugged, "What, we were all thinkin' it."

Mikey chuckled softly, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I know I'm a douchebag." He smirked and rubbed Raph's head, causing Raph to growl lowly and shove his brother's hand away.

"Look, you three are the best little brothers I could ask for; don't get yourself, cough cough, Raph, hurt. Please, be careful. Just because I'm not, doesn't mean you guys have to go all reckless and crazy too, okay? I'd...I'd really fucking hate it if something happened to one of you guys..." He cleared his throat to pass off the emotional cracking in his voice. Seeing the wrapped shoulder on Raph and the bandages littering all of their bodies...

He couldn't ever lose them.

Leo frowned, "Well, what makes you think we wouldn't miss you? It's not fair that you get to be reckless with your life but we can't." He pointed out, making Mikey curse his brother's quick thinking.

"Because..."

"Ah swear, if ya say it's because yer oldah..." Raph snarled, causing Mikey to give a raw laugh, his voice being extremely dry and the emotions coursing through him.

"No, not because I'm older, Raphie-boy. It's because if anything happens to me, I don't care. Alright, I'll be completely honest; all I care about is you three being happy and alive." He smiled his trademarked smile before noticing the looks on their faces. Raph looked close to punching something, Don looked like he needed a hug, and Leo looked just so _down_. Maybe they all needed a hug...

"Come here you three. You guys look like you _really_ need a hug and some ice cream or something." He smirked good naturally and pulled all three in. Not even Raph protested. Mikey reminded himself to be gentle with him though. "You guys understand what I mean. Well, not you Don. You're the baby we all think this about. Leo might understand a bit easier than you though, Raph." He winked, causing Don to flush and the reminder that he was the baby of the family, Raph to roll his eyes like he was being embarrassed by his mother or something, and Leo to just smile lightly.

"IT EXISTS!"

"What?" Don tilted his head innocently.

"LEO CAN SMILE!" He laughed jovially and gave Leo a good noogie, effectively making Leo laugh, though he _did_ _not_ welcome it. Damn his brother's ability to make him laugh.

"Watashi wa zen sekai de kyōdai no saikō no gurūpu o motte imasu. Sono batto no kyōdai o tsurete kudasai." Mikey smiled as he had all his brothers cracking up at the last line. Raph even broke into a small burst of laughter but quickly tried to cover it.

Master Splinter smiled from the background. Yes, indeed he was a great leader.

He had always been. He was good enough. Splinter never had a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> (1) Chotto masutāsupurittā, watashi wa shitsumon ga arimasu. Watashi wa warui otōtodesu ka? – Japanese  
> (1) Hey Master Splinter, I have a question. Am I a bad brother? – English
> 
> (2) Watashi wa zen sekai de kyōdai no saikō no gurūpu o motte imasu. Sono batto no kyōdai o tsurete kudasai. – Japanese  
> (2) I've got the best group of little brothers in the whole world. Take that Bat brothers. – English
> 
> Sorry if they are inaccurate! I have no knowledge of how to speak Japanese and Google Translate's all I got!  
> Reviews are writer's candy and flames will be used to fuel my Mozilla FireFox! Foxy loves to eat dat spicy fire!


	24. Hawaiian Style Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian Style Pizza (#24)  
> TMNT 2k7 with a mix of the Comic Personas – Don and Raph
> 
> Summary: A trip to the junkyard is never just a trip to the junkyard, especially with these brothers. Don is beginning to wonder why he chose to force Raph of all brothers to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on a whim and Don might seem a bit weird, but I kinda gave him ASD...my little brother has it, so I can definitely relate to Raph here. Just something different.  
> Also, the turtles are 18 in 2k7 and I took the persona for Don from the comics, 2k7, and the 1987 version. Same with Raph.  
> I'm evil.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle franchise, or anything in it. I also don't own Rainbow Six Siege, that game I mentioned is owned by Shittysoft (Ubisoft Montreal)

"Ugh! Why is my team so fucking useless?!" Don groaned, not bothering to turn his mic settings from 'Open' to 'Push To Talk'. He had just lost the round because of his team. Amateurs.

"Hey man, you caused this one! Why would you Thermite the fucking wall!? You exposed everyone! I wouldn't have been so antsy if you hadn't done that shit!"

"Me?! Listen, you shot the hostage! How did Mute look like a fucking hostage!?"

"I didn't know! I couldn't see the difference! You're such a faggot, you little-" Don left the match and turned the game off. He was done gaming for today. ( **Gaming communities can be this toxic, haha believe it or not** )

Grumbling about stupidity and blind teammates, Don swirled around his chair to face the shelfs that were previously behind him. He began searching through the shelfs, complaining to himself about how he needed more bits and pieces for such and such inventions. When he realized he didn't have enough materials to do anything, he decided he had to do what he didn't want to.

Make a trip to the junkyard. These hardly went well when he needed one of his brothers to come with him, because most of the time, Leo wasn't around or wasn't free when he needed him.

Opting Raph before Mikey, like any sane person, Don began calling for his brute of a brother.

"Raph!" He called, he needed to invent. It was going to be a big run, so he needed someone else but himself unfortunately. Don was never one for socialization, even with his own brothers. He  _liked_  isolation.

"What?" He heard his brother call from his little 'weight room'. It was basically a corner where Raph bench pressed and lifted weights.

"I need help with something!" Don called, his voice tired and annoyed. He wished his brother would just  _come_  so he didn't have to yell. He wished he'd just come to make his life easier.

He heard his brother grunt, as if putting down his weights, before making his way in.

"Better be quick with it, Don, an' it betta be good." He said gruffly, his body shining with sweat from the weight room. Raph wiped his forehead with the back of his arm before leaning against the doorway.

"Junkyard." He said bluntly.

Raph gave a small glare before asking, "Why not ask Mike?"

"Would you?" He sniped back, backing Raph scoff before turning around to get his things.

* * *

The minute they arrived in the junkyard, Don was already raiding any piles of scrap metal, components, and various other thingy-ma-bobs that Raph had no idea what they were used for.

"So, Don, what am I lookin' fer again?" Raph grunted. Don rolled his eyes, turning to his older brother and forgetting the pile he was searching for a quick moment.

"Technology." He murmured.

Why did he let his supplies run so low to the point he needed to bring one of his brothers? Why?

"But ya use anything and turn it inta tech. Don, what  _specifically_?" He growled, getting impatient.

"Anything you know you don't understand." He said without a thought, looking back down at his pile. Raph groaned. His brother was  _not_ used to company. Obviously.

**...**

An hour or so into this, Raph felt his patience going.

"Don, when are ya gonna be done? Tha Party Wagon ain't gonna be able ta handle much more, bro." He sighed and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

Raph forced himself to take a deep breath as he reached to tap Don on the shoulder. He was in his own world again.

"What?" He asked, looking up with a neutral expression on his face.

"Don, are we done?" He repeated, telling himself not to lose his top. Don had always had the tendency to lose himself in what he was doing.

"Oh. If you want to be. I've got enough stuff now." He shrugged, Raph nodded and hauled his younger brother up by his shoulders.

"T'ank god." He smirked, Don didn't react. Raph sighed and thought of something to do, since Don looked pretty tired.

"Ya want some food? I'm starved mahself."

Don shrugged, "Alright. Pizza?"

"Sure."

**...**

About half an hour later, they had a large Hawaiian style pizza delivered to the corner of the street where the junkyard was. Raph silently thanked Don for the Shell Cells.

As they sat in the Party Wagon, Don began separating the pineapples to one side and the ham to another. It was a tradition between Raph and Don. Don was  _very_  particular about his pizza, only wanting cheese and pineapple. Anything different, and Don would be bothered and would repeat certain words to himself over and over again until he calmed down.

Raph didn't honestly care, but usually preferred more meat on his pizza. They would only get two pizzas for the whole family, but because of Don, they normally had to get three just because everyone got tired of said toppings constantly. So, to solve the problem, Raph suggested once to get a Hawaiian style pizza, separate the toppings, and have him and Don share.

It worked.

Now, four years after, they kept the tradition.

"Here." He stated bluntly, sliding the ham over to one side of the cardboard.

"T'ank ya, Donny."

"Hmmhmm." He nodded, already eating his slice. Raph sighed again before eating his. His brother was weird, no question about that.

But as weird as he was, he was still his brother.

Don was obviously hungry. Everyone normally had to remind Don to eat or to make him check if he was hungry. It was weird, but sometimes Don forgot to eat and wouldn't realize he was hungry until someone  _reminded_  him. That's why Raph had suggested food in the first place; Don had been in his lab all day today.

Soon, they had devoured the entire large pizza. The box done, Raph took it and threw it into one of the junk piles. Climbing back inside the wagon, he noticed Don wandering into his head again.

"Hey, Don, we should do dis again one day?" He asked, shaking Don's shoulder gently.

Don just looked at Raph for a moment before answering, "Yeah I guess. I mean, I only brought you because I needed help." Don was still a bit naïve of other's feelings. He knew when people were sad and such, he just sometimes made things too factual or too... well, honest. He seemed to accidentally break social barriers.

But he was still his brother.

"Ya, I know. Jus' figured dis was good fer us an' all. We don' talk much bro." Don nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing this again." Don gave a slight smile before Raph smiled back.

As Raph began driving them home, he heard Don yawn and lean against his shoulder.

He smiled to himself the entire drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a little thing a bling. Review or I'll hack your PC (lol I'm joking, pls don't kill me). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
